The Thin Line
by AnimeAries402
Summary: Vegnagun is gone and with all her friends separating to different paths, Rikku desides to suck it up and work for her father. She never expected she'd have to work on her loose emotions with a desk job. And the reason is a cocky machine leader.
1. I

The Thin Line

Rikku cursed her bad luck. She had always had the worst of luck, no matter what happened to her. Her mother dying, other people considering her an outcast because of who she was, having to save the world multiple times (while bad things happen on the way), good things happening to close friends, but never her. And worst of all, all her immediate family never seemed to want to leave her alone.

That was the reason she was contemplating her luck. Cid had, once again, asked a favor of her. But this wasn't one she could just suck it up and do. No this was different. It happened when she was in Zanarkand.

After her cousin's wedding, lots of things happened. For one, Yuna was no longer an official part of the Gullwings. Then there was the fact that Paine left on a journey to 'find herself', Shinra got a special job working in Djose as a computer operator (actually, he did everything), and Brother and Buddy were asked if they could do things for numerous people with the airship. So, that only left her.

And what did her dear father suggest? Come to Zanarkand and pull your weight, at least those were his words. So, that's why she was there. With the construction going on everywhere, she was a valuable asset with her skills in machina. Actually, she had a good, well paying job. All she had to do was go over everything, make sure things were where they were supposed to and when, and make sure no one was doing anything wrong.

She supposed the position came with being the leader's daughter, but since there were some people that weren't Al Bhed, she didn't know. It had been going fantastically, until she was going through he mail one morning.

She was sitting in her office one morning (yes, she had one, it coming with the position. It was very small though). Even with the job she had gotten, she hadn't changed entirely that much. Her skirt was red and simple at that. She wore a tight, short sleeved yellow sweater with a square next line and she had a pair of black, long boots. Underneath she still had on a bikini, like she liked. Her hair had been taken down, showing its long length.

She had been going over the plans for the newest building that was under construction, when her assistant walked in. Elhana was a rather timid girl that was just a year younger than her. She was never good with machina, so she found herself a desk job. She came in and put her mail on her desk. Her hair was blonde, like most Al Bhed and she had the customary green swirled eyes. She was rather a pretty girl, with darker skin, more like the shade of Buddy's, he being her older brother.

She wore regular worker's gloves, with a yellow short sleeved shirt that came a little bit above her bellybutton. Her skirt was plain dark green and she had a belt on around them, that had a few pockets on them. Her boots came up to her knees and she carried no weapons, seeing as she didn't handle that kind of stuff.

"The, uh, shipment from Bikanel arrived this morning," she stated. "And you got an invitation to something, princess."

Rikku sighed. "For the hundredth time, Elhana, call me Rikku," she said, looking up with a little smile. "Princess makes me feel old."

"Is malady better?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes, she took the stack of letters sent to her – usually bills or order confirmations. "Whatever. If that's what you want, that's fine," she replied, groan in her voice. She stood and came around the desk, sitting on it next to where she stood, but didn't look at her. "What's on today's schedule?"

"Well, you have to look over that new building. And you have a few visitors," she replied, looking at a clipboard where she kept all my information.

"Visitors?" she asked, looking up. "Like who?"

"Well, Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus are stopping by," she said. "They said in their call that they wanted to appoint a time with you."

"Really? Yunie? That'll be nice for a little break. Who else?"

"Well, there is your father–."

"Pops!" she replied. "Again? I just saw him last week. And he lives down the hall from me. What does he want?"

"He said something about a friendly checkup," she replied, squeakily, almost hiding behind her clipboard.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Oh well. When's he coming?"

"Well..."

"Is that any way to treat your old man?" came a familiar voice from the door.

She held back another groan as her father walked into the room, looking as smug as ever. "Pops," she said, faking a happy tone and smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my only daughter," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you shouldn't have?" she replied, placing her feet on the floor. "No, you really shouldn't have."

"And miss your surprised face?"

She gave him a look, before going around to her chair at her desk. She bent over a few things, collecting things together as she talked. "I'm very busy today," she said. "I am everyday. If you want to talk, you have to follow me. You showed up just in time for my morning rounds." She gathered a few papers and plans before giving them to Elhana and heading for the door.

He followed and so did she, both coming after her as she made it outside. "Now hold it there. I am the leader of our people and your father – I can take up five minutes of your time," he replied.

Stopping in her tracks, she sighed. "Lhan, go take those to section three and wait for me there," she said, turning to them. "I'll be five minutes."

Her assistant nodded before doing as she was told. "Was that hard?" Cid asked.

"Yes, now I'm off schedule. I do have Yunie coming today, you know," she replied.

"Yeah, she's on her way here now, so I'm told," he said.

"Whatever. Pops, you don't usually check up on me, so what's going on?" she asked, waving her arms around.

He sighed and grumbled something under his breath. "Rikku, I'm not getting any younger," he said, motioning for her to walk with him. She did, but didn't say anything. "I'll get straight to the point, I'm old."

"I know that," she replied rather bluntly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything." He stopped walking when they got to a place that was abandoned. "I'm not gonna kick the bucket any time soon, but I'm gonna eventually. Before I do, I gotta make sure who's gonna take my place is the right person."

"Okay..." she said. "You're saying I'm gonna be leader?"

"Well...no," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Since your female, you can't. It's a weird thing, but that's besides the point." He sighed when he noticed how she was looking at him. "Look, your husband is gonna rule after me, okay?"

"I don't have one."

"I know that – you will though, eventually. That's my point."

"Who said I'm getting married?" she asked, getting on edge, crossing her arms. "What about Brother?"

Again, Cid sighed. "No offence girl, but your brother isn't the fastest airship," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Just understand, you are gonna take over for me."

"You just said–."

"I know!" he replied, taking a hold of her shoulders. "The title will go to your husband, but you'll rule almost completely."

"Okay..." she replied. "What are you getting at with this?"

He took his hands away and faced the other way. He scratched his head again, speaking without looking at her. "I – well most of us– I want you to settle down," he said quickly. "There, I said it. I want you to find a husband and start a family."

With wide eyes, she stared at him. "What!" she exclaimed. "I'm only eighteen!"

"You're eighteen," he said, turning to her. "Exactly. You're of age, have been for three years."

"But, but, but," she tried. "I can't get married. Yunie just got married and, and — I don't have anyone _to _marry!" she exclaimed.

"That's what I want you to start looking for," he said. "That's why I'm here."

She couldn't think of anything to say; she opened her mouth but no words came out. She just stood there as he came over and put his hands on her shoulders again. "I know it seems like a lot, but I'm not gonna be around that much longer. And I wanna see my grand kids," he stated. "I'm definitely not getting 'em from Brother."

Her father looked almost pitiful. It was the one time where she actually saw him that way. He really wanted what was best for her, to see her happy before he was gone.

She sighed, bitting her lip. "I–I have work that has to be done," she stated, shrugging away from him. "I'll see you later."

As she headed back from where they came, he spoke again. "Just think about it, okay Rikku?" he asked.

Nodding once, she practically bolted to find Elhana.


	2. II

Here's chapter 2. Thanks for support form all of ya! And away we go...

That was why she cursed her luck. Her father wanted her to get married. And for the rest of that day, she wasn't exactly in a happy mood. She wasn't angry, just depressed.

"Malady?" Elhana asked timidly, looking at her carefully. "Are you alright?"

Rikku nodded. "I'll be fine," she replied, as they walked to another construction site.

There, all machina and operations were going as there were going as planned, but it still didn't bring a smile to her face. She just had so much to think about now.

Marriage? Settling down? Having kids? Was she really ready for that? She was still a teenager. But many girls married when they were even younger than she was. What was her problem? Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't know _who _it was that she'd marry, settle down and have kids with. She'd never been in a relationship before. Where would she start?

Well, she knew that there were some willing to date her. She had enough with all her workers staring at her all the time. Besides, she was their princess; who wouldn't want to date her? And, she had never considered herself ugly. There had to be someone out there that she could learn to love. Love. That was another important point to think of. She didn't want to marry someone without loving him. It'd be just...wrong.

What snapped her out of her state was someone calling her name.

She looked over to the direction it was coming from, seeing her cousin. Ever since the two left to explore Spira on their honeymoon, no one had seen that much of them. She hadn't seen or heard from them in at least three week. They were taking as much time as possible to look at everything and explore all the sights.

Instantly she smiled, happy to see her cousin once again. She waved as well, jumping up. "Yunie! Hiya!"

Yuna ran up to her and gave her a large hug, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, Rikku I've missed you," she said, as her new husband caught up with her.

Rikku smiled, looking between the two before giving her other old friend a hug. "It's great to see you too," she replied, hugging Tidus.

He let go of her and looked around. "You're doing a good job," he said, referring to the building. "It looks like I remember them."

At this, she beamed. "Really? You don't think I'm not doing anything that helps?"

"You oversee everything, Rikku," Yuna said, coming over next to her. "That's a huge job. And you inspect everything. Isn't it hard?"

She shook her head with a laugh, feeling like herself again. "Oh no, I have help," she said, looking over to her assistant. "Lhan, get over here!" she called.

The girl came over, shocked to see the high summoner. Instantly she bowed. "Oh, Lady Yuna, it's nice to finally meet you," she said.

"Elhana here helps me all the time," Rikku informed. "She's Buddy's sister."

"Oh, really?" Yuna asked, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Elhana took it and blushed greatly. "An honor, malady," she said, before going back to what she was doing before.

Yuna nodded and then turned to her cousin. "So, can you take a break?" she asked.

She nodded. "Oh sure. I'll just take my lunch break," she said. "You two can come with me to my office." Her two best friends looked at each other when she turned around again. "Lhan!" she called. "Take a break in five, 'kay?"

The girl nodded and they made their way through the city. "It's wonderful what you've done with the place," Yuna stated. "How long do you think it'll take to get it back to normal?"

"Years," she replied with a groan. "At least. I don't have that many hands and we're the only ones rebuilding. It'll take a while at this pace. Besides, it isn't exactly cheep."

"Doesn't look like it," Tidus added. "Are you gonna put the blitzball stadium in?"

She grinned over her shoulder to him. "Was planning on it," she said, walking into the temple.

They made it to the office area and went into one room. There, was a small desk and a few filing cabinets everywhere. There was another door behind it with 'construction manger' on the door, in Al Bhed. She took out a key and opened it, going inside to find another office inside. The desk was bigger and there was even a window and only a few shelves. Rikku sat behind her desk and took out a blueprint.

"See?" she said, showing it to him. "This is the main plan, but then I'll need your consent on it."

"That's fantastic. You did a good job," he replied, then looked over it carefully. "It looks almost the same."

"Well, for decorating, I'll need your help."

"Don't worry, got you covered there."

"Great!" she said, taking out a few more things. "I'm sorry to dump this on you, but I've got a ton of work to do," she said. She stood up. "You don't mind me throwing you out do you?"

"On, no, no," Yuna replied. "We surprised you anyway."

"We'll go if you want," Tidus agreed.

"Well, you don't have to leave, leave. You can stay here if you want," she said, gesturing to her office. "I don't mind the company. I have to go through my mail anyway."

"Okay," Yuna said.

Tidus stood and headed for the door. "I'm gonna look around, if that's okay with you?" he asked, heading out the door.

"Oh sure, go ahead. Just don't get lost!" Rikku called after him. "And don't annoy the workers – some only speak Al Bhed!"

He nodded and headed out the door. "So, what's it like being a working girl?" her cousin asked, coming around next to her.

Rikku took a seat on the top of her desk and looked through the large, avoided stack of mail. She laughed. "It's okay. It's nice being in charge for a change."

Yuna looked around the office a little bit, going over to the shelves that lined the walls. "So, you just tell everyone what to do everyday?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I get my hands dirty sometimes, repairing some machina or another," her cousin replied, separating the stacks of letters. When she go to one in particular, she noticed the return address and it's odd shape. "What's up with this?" she asked. "It's from Bevelle."

"Hm?" Yuna asked, turning to her. She came over and looked at it carefully. "It's to a Lady Rikku and in fancy handwriting. Wonder what it's for."

"I'll find out," she said, using a letter opener to cut the seal. She took out a nicely folded card and read the front. "I'm invited to a wedding."

Yuna instantly lit up. "Oh, who's getting married?" she asked, looking over her shoulder a little more.

Rikku opened it up and read over it a little bit. "Baralai is," she commented, reading further. "Says, I'm invited to the wedding of Praetor Baralai."

"Oh my, I wonder who the bride is," Yuna said. "I wonder if it's anyone we know."

"Yeah it's someone we know," Rikku replied, voice rising. "It's Paine!"


	3. III

I know I left you all hanging a little bit and I am a little sorry for that. All will be explained here...

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," their warrior friend stated. "I guess I didn't exactly want you bugging me about it."

"I'm still a little confused," Yuna said into the comm-sphere, that they were talking to their friend on. "You...and Baralai? Where did that come from?"

"It's a long story," she replied, rubbing her temple. "I really can't explain it."

"Guess those days in the Crimson Squad come with a little history," Rikku stated mischievously. She grinned with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm not saying anything," she replied, her eyes narrowed. "Just come to the wedding. The two of you are gonna be my bridesmaids, right?"

"Of course, silly," Yuna replied. "Wouldn't dream otherwise."

"So, how'd he pop the question?" Rikku asked eagerly. "And how long have you been seeing each other?"

"We haven't," she replied. "But I've been in Bevelle for a while. I was only visiting when I passed through on my way to the Calm Lands and he insisted I stay at the temple. That's when he asked me."

"Is that all?" Yuna asked thoughtfully.

"I won't go into detail."

"Oh, we'll get it out of her Yunie," Rikku reaffirmed with a wink.

"I'd really like to see you try," was the retort, Paine's arms crossing.

"Oooo, if looks could kill..." The blonde giggled. "So, do you need us for anything?"

She nodded. "I'm completely new at this wedding thing," she replied. "I might need your help with some details."

"No problem," Yuna replied.

"Eh...there might be a problem on my part," Rikku commented, raising her hand slightly. "I still am back tracked a week. I've got so many things to do that I'm working in all my spare time," she replied. "I should be working now. Poor Elhana is taking over for everything. Speaking of which, I have to get back to work. Write the things down for me and give me the memo, will ya Yunie?" she asked, getting up and heading towards the door. "My break's over."

She went out the door and her two friends looked at each other. "She really has changed, hasn't she?" Yuna asked, a bit of sorrow in her voice.

* * *

As Rikku was hurrying to make it back to the site, she didn't even bother to look who she passed on the way. She passed one person in particular without even glancing at them as she jogged around him. But when he spoke, she froze.

"Well, working Cid's girl. Now that's a a switch," said a familiar cocky voice.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, finding none other than her worst enemy, Gippal. He wore his usual working outfit and looked the same as she'd remembered him. "Gippal," she said grimly. "What in Spira are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came for a visit," he replied. She gave him a look and he spoke again. "What do you think I'm here for? I need to ask a favor of you?"

"Really?" she asked. "I'm a little busy, so I don't know if I can help you right now. But, talk to me while I'm working," she said, heading towards the site once again.

"That's why I'm here," he replied.

"You could have _called _for business," she replied.

"You're impossible to contact. That assistant of yours is always picking up my calls," he replied. "What's her name...?"

"Elhana," she said. "And she's doing just fine with her job."

"Not trying to offend her."

"Okay, so get on with what you were saying." They finally made it to the site and she went up to Elhana, taking a paper from her.

"You said you're busy, right?" he asked.

"Notice why I'm multitasking."

"So, you need workers?"

"That would help a little bit," she said, going through a few things. "I mean, mine are good, but they can't work all the time."

"I've got people coming to Djose for interviews," he said. "I can't really use them as diggers, I have so many already. Do you think they could come here? Work for you?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "If they can build, they can come for an interview. Elhana, do I have any free time?"

"If you push it a little, Tuesdays and Thursdays have three hours at lunch time," she replied, looking at her clipboard.

"Good, mark down that for interviews," she said. "And, if people come in for interviews at other times, try to squeeze them in when I have a free moment."

"Yes malady," she replied.

She turned back to him and put her hands on her hips. "Now, is there anything else you needed?"

"Yeah. Did you hear about Baralai and Paine's wedding?" he asked.

"Got an invitation this morning," she replied. "Why? You the best man?"

"Groomsman," he replied. He raised his eyebrow at her. "And you?"

"Bridesmaid," she stated. "In fact, Yunie and I were talking to her just before you got here." She marked a few things, looking up and going up to one of the machines. "Make sure you checked this," she said to its operator. He nodded and she turned back to him. "So thanks for the new workers. With them, I might be able to get a second hand here to help me."

"That's a thank you?" he asked. "I'm so gracious."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "If you don't mind, I'm a little busy. Some people don't have others waiting on them hand and foot, begging for them to do your bidding," she retorted.

"Ow, that hurt," he replied, putting a hand over his heart.

"If you don't need anything else, I suggest you leave," she retorted. "I have things to do."

"Alright," he said. "But I'll be staying a few days, just to tell you." He said this as he walked away.

She blinked and almost gagged back a cough. "Excuse me? Why?"

"Your dad's orders," he replied over his shoulder, heading for the temple.

Rikku just stared as he left, her mouth hanging open with shock. "Pops..." she groaned.


	4. IV

first, i'd like to thank all that have read and reviewed this. this one has been a major work in progress. and now, here's what you've been waiting for, chapter four...(don't worry, this one's the best so far)

"Well, tomorrow you start interviews," Elhana read, going over the schedule for the next day as Rikku did some work. She came over and handed her a cup of coffee as she filled out some paper work. "But, before that at nine, you have to go set up the registration office out front. After that's set up, you'll have to get someone to run it and make sure the airships bringing them in are where they're supposed to be. After that, you start interviews, but you need to instruct someone to tell them what to do and get them settled into their rooms..."

"Elhana," Rikku interrupted. "Sorry, but I am just too busy filling all this out today. Can you just head home? Tell me tomorrow okay?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes, malady." She bowed politely. "I'll just put all the files away."

Rikku nodded, not looking at her. "I'll get the ones I have here, thanks," she replied, going over more papers.

It was soon that she heard the door to the office close and footsteps heading in the other direction. She signed a few more forms and filled a few things out. But eventually she felt that really annoying pain around her eyes that told her she was tired. She needed sleep or she'd look terrible the next day.

Writing a note for herself, she put it on her desk to finish up the work tomorrow morning, first thing. She left the folders she'd need on her desk, but she still had another few files in a pile. When she saw their colors, she instantly groaned.

Elhana had a quite unique filing system. Each cabinet had a color, and so did each drawer. And remembering which one was which was impossible to her. And when seeing how many colors there were, she noticed she'd be running around to put them away. Not only that, she'd have to put them back exactly where she (or Elhana) had found them.

That was why she groaned. Wasn't this her assistant's job? Well... she did do a good job of it, if it was a plus. How she got all the files Rikku asked for in less than a minute was pretty good. Maybe it was because she came up with the system in the first place.

Oh well, it was folder sorting time. She got up and outside, where the main office was. The walls were lined with many files. So, to start, she began with the first one. But it wasn't very easy to go through them with only one hand, so she placed the pile of folders on the desk. Then she went back over to the open drawer and fingered through all the files.

What made her jump was a voice. "You know, all work and no play makes Rikku a very grouchy girl," it said.

It was almost as if a jolt of electricity went through her, she jumped so much. Her hands slammed against the drawer so hard, you could hear it with the impact. She whirled over to the door, where an all familiar figure stood. "Gippal," she said, breathlessly. "Yevon, what the heck are you trying to do?" she asked.

The machine leader was leaning in the door frame. His arms were crossed and his body was tilted against the one side. He put on one of his famous grins, laughing a little to himself. "I was right," he stated, standing up completely straight.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the contents of the drawer again. "Did you need something?" she asked, not really paying attention to what she was doing.

He shrugged. "Not really," he said, looking around a little. His eyes scanned over the room momentarily. "Nice set up you have here," he said, sincerely, which surprised her. "Who's your decorator?"

That she expected. "What do you want?" she asked, voice annoyed this time.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just, everyone else's asleep and I'm not disturbing the newlyweds."

"You and Tidus hit it off, huh?" she asked, going over to the desk and retrieving the file she wanted.

"Who knew the guy was that much of a blast at parties. I'd expected him to be grumpy and dull," he said rather bluntly, going over and sitting on the desk next to her. He picked up a ball that was there (something that Elhana usually played with) and started to throw it from one hand to another. "After the whole being a dream and dead for two years, you'd think that about him."

That made her crack a smile. "He was never dull," she replied. "I thought he was nuts when we found him," she said, going over to another cabinet. "We were salvaging some ruins and we found him fighting off a fiend. We brought him back to the ship and Brother made him work a little. He told me that he was from Zanarkand afterwards. You can imagine my response."

He nodded a little. "Anyway. What _are _you doing here anyway?"

"_I_ was just about to head to my room," she replied. "It's just that finding where everything goes in these cabinets is what's slowing me down. I never should have let Elhana go home."

"Yeah, but who are you to back down from a challenge?"

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Does it involve a sand-worm?"

He gave her a look. "We're in Zanarkand, not Bikanel," he reminded her. "_Sand_-wormsonly live in the _sand_. Notice the name."

"I am aware of that," she stated, coming over next to him. She picked up another folder.

"Still, you didn't really answer my question," he stated. "I meant, why are you _here_? Working? Don't you have Spira to save or something?"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Wasn't twice enough times? And thank you very much, but the world is finally peaceful. Can't you enjoy it?" she asked. "And I'm working here because some people like to make a living."

"What do you think I do?" he asked in reply. "I'd be working back in Djose if it weren't for Cid. Why is it he asked me to stay a few days? Do you know?"

At the question she froze. She looked up with wide eyes and dropped the folder, only to catch it before it landed on the desk. "Uh..." she said, gathering herself up. "No. No, I don't know."

She kept her head down and went over to a cabinet. And instead of putting the folders away nicely, she just shoved them all inside. "Really?" Gippal asked in reply, sounding as if he didn't believe her. He put his feet on the floor and stood up. "Not a clue?"

"No not one," she replied quickly, running around the room more frantic this time. She finally just took all the folders and stuck them in the empty drawer that was just extra and went inside her office.

He followed her, she could hear with his footsteps. "Where are you going?"

"To get my bag and stuff," she replied, going around to her chair. "Can't leave them here, something might happen to them."

She bent down to retrieve her things from the drawer and when she stood back up, Gippal was standing right there next to her. "Uh...could you move? You can stay, but I'd like to get to bed," she stated, with a slight grin.

With a raised eyebrow, he shook his head. "You are not going anywhere, princess," he stated, taking a step forward.

When he did, she took one backwards, and when she did, she ran into the desk. So that only left him to do it again, so she was pinned between him and the desk. "Uh...Gippal, what are you doing?" she asked, dropping what was in her hand.

He was so close to her that their faces were inches apart. Her eyes were wide, either with shock or confusion. She lifted her hands to push him away but noticed that he was too strong for her. And his face...oh, that was a dangerous territory. She could feel his breath on her lips and all she could really see was his eyes (or eye, whichever).

He just remained smug. "What are you hiding, princess?" he asked against her lips, leaning into them. He touched them, but just barely. "Why does Cid want me here?"

Rikku swallowed a large lump in her throat. Oh...she hated it when he did this. He never actually kissed her, but just teased her until he got what he wanted, then he'd let go. But this time she wasn't backing down. She wouldn't tell him.

"I...don't really want to...well, tell you," she replied, voice shaky, as her breaths came out uneven.

He leaned in a little bit more, bringing his hand up to clasp her upper arm. "Why not?" he whispered, his voice rather husky.

"Uh..." She tried to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to make words form on her lips, but nothing happened. It was like her brain has just cut off all signals it was making.

"Tell me, please?" he asked.

Her head was screaming for her to do something, anything, distract him with something. But, she just mumbled one thing. "...no."

And that was when he kissed her. As soon as his lips claimed hers, her eyes widened with contact. She knew she had gasped and he took it as a perfect opportunity to enter her mouth. When she felt his tongue against hers, she came to her senses and screamed into his mouth, fingers clinging to his shirt harshly. What in Spira was he _doing_? And why?

But after a moment all thought went out the window and all common sense was lost to her. Rikku just closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was actually enjoyable. She had no idea how long they were like that, until something broke them apart.

"Rikku?" came a startled voice.

Her eyes widened and she ripped away. There in the door was none other than Yuna. Her cousin was standing there with wide eyes, looking between the two of them with complete and total shock.

And then, she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

She ran like no tomorrow, picking up her bag and running out the door. She ran out the business building, down the stairs, through all the construction sites, over all the machina, up the stairs to the living quarters and finally into her room. The door slammed behind her and she pressed her back up against it, sliding down to the ground with exhaustion.

What was going on? Her head was spinning so much she was dizzy. Oh, what a horrible day.


	5. V

Ta Da! chapter five. sorry to keep you waiting, this part was a little bit harder than expected. for those of you who think it's been kinda fast, this'll slow it down. and just so you know, this is only day one for Rikku. just wait until a few days go by...

Rikku stood in her shower. All the tension she had made her want to calm down with a long soak in the running water. The stall was rather large and she leaned against the wall with the top of her head pressed up to the tile. Her hands were pressed up to the wall next to them.

She just stood there and let the water trickle down her skin. She really was acting childish, running away like that. Wasn't she an adult? She was supposed to act like one. Yet she did that only minutes before. She closed her eyes.

Why did Gippal kiss her? She knew why he was trying, because he wanted information from her. But, usually he'd stop right before they actually _kissed_. But, since she didn't really tell him what he wanted to know, he did so. Still, he didn't have to.

Okay, so what was that emotion behind the kiss? It was actually heated – definitely didn't feel like something you'd give to just anyone. Boy, did it feel...hot. She really didn't want to go anywhere, but that's not how it turned out. What was going inside his head anyway?

Wait, she didn't want to know what was inside a guy's head. It'd probably weird her out more than she was now.

Oh! She was distracting herself again.

First Pops with her 'you gotta get married thing' and then Gippal shows up. If her suspicions were right, then Cid wanted him to marry her. Didn't she have a say in who she married? What about her feelings? Gippal was just an arrogant, cocky, jerky player. Why would she ever want to marry him.

Okay, so he did kiss fairly good. Heck, she was kidding herself, that was a great kiss. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that. But that was all that was good about him...well, except for maybe his looks. Oh, come on. A blind woman could see how delicious he was. And, pressed up against him and having him hold onto her like that, she could tell there was definitely something under that armor.

She had to get a hold of herself. This was Gippal! The little boy who'd always get into trouble, pull her braids, call her names and make her feel like a complete idiot. But, there was the time when he let her sleep in his bed after her mother died, and when he gave her a flower when she was upset and threw himself in front of a malfunctioning machina to protect her. His eyepatch was evidence of that.

She clasped her hands to the sides of her head and looked up. This really was too much for her. She needed someone to talk to, someone that would listen and that she knew a long time, that could relate to her, give her advice. Because this was definitely something she needed advice on. She needed...

Just as she thought of who she wanted to talk to, there was a knock on her door. Not the door to her room, her bathroom.

"Rikku!" came her cousin's voice. "Are you in there?"

"Yunie?" she asked, voice rising to be heard over the sound of the shower.

"Can you come out? I want to talk to you," Yuna continued.

She sighed. Well, that was fast. "I'll be out in a minute," she replied, turning off the water.

"Alright."

She stepped out of the shower, placing her feet on the mat that was outside the tub. She wrung out her hair down the drain and then took a towel and wrapped it around her waist. After drying off the most of the water, she pulled on her robe and tied her hair back in a loose bun.

With a final deep breath, she went over to the door and opened it.

Yuna was sitting on her bed, in the corner across from the door. She looked up and smiled. "There you are," she said. "Come over and sit."

She went over to the bed, but didn't sit. Instead, she plopped down on her stomach, taking her pillow and putting it over her head. Her cousin's weight shifted and she felt her hand on her back. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Yuna asked.

Rikku didn't respond. "Alright," the older of them continued. "I'll ask something else. Why was Gippal kissing you?"

"How should I know?" she replied, her voice muffled.

"Well, he must have had a reason, or else he wouldn't have done it," Yuna went on. "Does he...I don't know, like you?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Well, that's why I'm here. Why is he here anyway?"

"Pops wants me to marry him...I think."

"What! Why?"

She sat up and looked at her. "This morning Pops told me he wants me to get hitched," she explained. "Then Gippal showed up, under his 'orders' to stay a few days. I just put two and two together and when Gippal asked about it, I didn't want to tell him."

"How did that lead to him kissing you?" Yuna asked, brow wrinkled.

"Well..." She looked away with a blush. She put her back up against the wall and pulled her pillow to her chest. "Whenever he wanted info out of me, he'd tease me by pretending that he was going to kiss me. He never actually did it before."

"Wait a minute, that's how he got information out of you?" she asked. "He's straightforward, isn't he?"

Rikku snorted a laugh. "That's an understatement," she replied. "You should see him flirt." When Yuna raised an eyebrow, she continued. "Never mind, you don't want to."

"So...do you think Uncle Cid may have told him about the plan that you think he has?" her cousin went on.

"Then why did he ask me?" she asked. "I mean, he asked why Pops was keeping him here. I couldn't have told him what I thought. Who knows what kinda reaction he'd have. And then he probably would have teased me otherwise. I told him I didn't know and he didn't believe me."

"Well, no offence Rikku, but you're not a good liar," Yuna replied with a wince.

She gave her a look. "I know. That's why he didn't believe me."

"Okay...so let me get this straight, Uncle Cid wants you to get married."

"Yup."

"He brought Gippal here because you think that's who he wants you to marry."

"Yes."

"Then Gippal asked you why he was here and he kissed you to get it out of you when you said you didn't know."

"Ah-huh."

"And you're wondering why he did it in the first place."

"Right on the money."

"Okay, that makes sense now." It was then that Yuna thought of something. "Why does he want you to marry Gippal?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Rikku exclaimed. "I have no clue. Maybe it's because..." Rikku stopped herself and thought a minute. "Hm, maybe it does make sense."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I'm gonna rule after Pops kicks the bucket," she replied. "Traditional Al Bhed doesn't allow females to take that position. It's not because they don't think they're worthy, it's just the way it is. It's really complected. Since Pops is leader and I'm his daughter, the Al Bhed princess, whomever I marry will be leader, or will have the title anyway. I'll be ruling with him, it's just that I won't exactly get the title. Make sense?"

"Kinda..."

"And Gippal, even though he is an annoying jerk, is the son of Pops' best friend. And he's the leader of the machine faction, and he's friends with Baralai and Nooj and he's my age. Now, just think if he were to marry me, the Al Bhed princess. What would happen?"

Yuna thought a minuted. "You'd blow a gasket?"

"Other than that!"

"Well, the status of the Al Bhed would certainly go up," she replied.

"Exactly," Rikku stated. Then she laughed. "Hey, I'm not as slow as I thought – but anyway, with all politics aside, what about family members? I mean, come on. The son of me dad's best friend marrying me – even if he already thinks of him as a son without the whole 'in-law' stuff. And he's only a year older than me."

"According to all that, you two seem like the perfect match," Yuna commented.

"Right. Now do you see why I think he's doing this?"

"Yes, sort of," she replied. "But why does he want you to get married in the first place?"

She plopped down on her side again. "Something about grand kids and wanting to see them before he croaks," she groaned.

"Awe, that's sweet."

Rikku looked up. "Sweet?" she echoed. "Sweet?"

"Well, yeah, Rikku. He's your dad, you should be thankful he cares so much about you. If he wants you to settle down and have a family, you should be gracious. He only wants his little girl happy."

"Can't he be a little bit more...less hands on?"

"Rikku, I don't remember my father well," her cousin replied, looking away. "I never told anyone this, but I cried for a while after he left on his pilgrimage. All I had was Kimahri after that, until Lulu and Wakka came along. My mother died in childbirth. I don't remember my parents at all. And all my father wanted was for me to be happy as long as I could. Sir Jecht was the one to make me smile before they left."

She only listened as her cousin continued. "I said to my father 'If you leave, I'll be lonely' and Sir Jecht told me that they were gonna come back. And afterwards, he'd bring along his son so I could have a friend my age. He said that his son and I would get along very well, and that we'd be friends for a very long time."

"When Tidus first told me who his father was, I was so ecstatic," she continued, breaking out into a smile. "I thought, 'is this the one that Jecht told me would be my friend?' and kept on wondering as time past. I finally realized it was him – and a part of me hoped that it was because our fathers sent him to me. He kept his promise and now look at us, we're married. I think that's what the two of them were planning all along."

"But, Rikku, you should really cherish the fact that you have a father. He only wants to see you happy. And, maybe he thinks Gippal can make you happy."

"Gippal?" she replied. "Of all the people, did it have to be him?"

"Well, you did give good reasons–."

"Never mind," she stated. "I'm tired, I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow."

Yuna smiled and patted her back. "You go ahead. Tidus is probably wondering where I am. Or, he could just be asleep." That made Rikku smile. "Oh well, I'll see you in the morning."

She stood and went over to the door, but Rikku stopped her. "Yunie, why were you in my office tonight, anyway?"

Yuna grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, I was looking for you," she replied. "And I interrupted you two. Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be sorry, I should be _thanking _you."


	6. VI

To all of you who've been reading this, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with other things, and don't worry, I will be working on this more often. I know this doesn't really have that much in it and is a little boring, but like I've said before, all great stories have their bad, sad, boring and awful parts. chuckles Not that my story is great.

* * *

"Malady, you really don't look too well," Elhana said, coming into the office.

It was morning and Rikku had just gotten into the office. Her assistant walked in with a cup of coffee for her to find her looking like she'd been run over by a chocobo. She came over with her clipboard and a few folders, but her boss didn't move.

Rikku had her head on her desk, face down. Her hair didn't look like it had been combed and she didn't have as much clothes on as usual. All she had on was shorts, boots, a tank top and some gloves.

"Um..." Elhana started, edging over carefully. "Princess, are you alright?"

The older girl let out a sigh, though muffled by the desk. "I'll be fine," she said, sitting up with a groan. She leaned back in her chair. "What's up for today?"

"Well, the registration office needs to be set up before the interviews start. I already had a few workers set up the tent, you just have to put someone in charge. Then, when they start, you just have to fill out these forms for each person," she said, giving her a folder. "It's a basic checklist, like the things you need and just an overall profile of them."

Rikku blinked. "You did this?" she asked, looking through the papers.

For a minute Elhana looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's just that you do too much and I thought I should help by doing that. I am here to assist you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Elhana," she said. "Remind me to hire someone to help you with your job."

Elhana blinked, then jotted it down on her clipboard obediently. "We'll also need someone to show the new workers around, so they know what to do and then you need someone to help that person that will help them settle into their rooms..."

"So, in other words, we need like five people?"

"About that many, yes."

She got up and took a sip of her coffee. "Come on, let's find those who wanna help," she said, collecting the things she'd need.

* * *

"Really? You'd do that?" Rikku asked. "Okay, that would be a big help." 

She stood near the construction site with Elhana. The worker that would be helping them was named Vech. He offered to help with telling new employees what to do. Rikku thanked him tenfold before sending him off with instruction.

"All right," she said to her assistant. "Let's get going. We have to make sure that other shipment from Bikanel arrived."

The girl nodded and followed her as they walked down the path towards the temple. There was a large space there that was unoccupied, so she used it as a docking bay. Only when she approached, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Malady?" Elhana asked, trying to look at her face.

She stood with wide eyes and buckled knees. The one person that she absolutely did not want to see that day was greeting the ship that had arrived. Things were already being unloaded and things moving along, but Gippal just stood there, talking to his sister.

Wait, Nhadala? What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be on Bikanel?

Rikku shook her head and simply took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do this. It was her job; she had to do it. She...couldn't do it.

Without another thought, she simply turned on her heel and started walking the other way. Elhana blinked, looking back and forth from her boss's retreating form, to the ship. Finally she followed Rikku. "Malady, where are you going!" she called. "We aren't even there yet."

Rikku grabbed her and covered her mouth, pulling her behind a ruin. "Sh! He'll hear us." She let go of her and peaked behind the pillar that they were hiding behind.

Elhana blinked and looked to where she was looking, then to her face. "Who?"

"Sh!"

For a moment, the younger girl just looked at the scenery. There were two ships, one she recognized as the one both their brothers piloted. The other was a different one – she noticed it as one that usually came in from Bikanel with shipments. In the middle of both of them were a few people. Gippal was there, as was Nhadala. There was also another person who she recognized instantly with a bright smile.

"Buddy!"

Without a second thought, she ran out from their hiding spot and rushed down to the bay. The three standing there looked up as she came over and her older brother welcomed her into a hug after she practically jumped on him.

He let go and smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you had a desk job?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I do," Elhana replied. "But I have a few errands to run with Lady Rikku sometimes..." She looked behind her. "Hm, that's odd."

"What?" Nhadala asked, looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Princess Rikku was just with me one moment ago," she replied, frowning with confusion. "I don't know where she went."

There was a laugh and all eyes went over to the source. Gippal had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. There was something in his eye that wasn't usually there. "Hiding, is she?" he asked mischievously.

Elhana thought for a moment. "I don't think so," she said. "Why would she be hiding?"

Nhadala looked from the girl to her younger brother. "Yes, brother dear, why would she?" she asked, suspicion in her expression.

With innocence, he shrugged. "I have the faintest idea."

"Of course," she went on sarcastically, then turned to Elhana. "Where is Rikku? I have to discuss a few things with her."

"Well, maybe she's back in her office," she replied brightly. "This way – I'll take you."

* * *

Elhana opened the door to the office with the three following her. She put her clipboard down on her desk before knocking on her employer's door. There was a 'come in' and she opened the door. "Malady?" she asked, poking her head in the door. "Nhadala is here to see you." 

Rikku was sitting at her desk. She was going through some papers and it looked like she was paying bills. It was like she hadn't even left a few moments ago. How she got back so quickly was beyond her. Rikku only looked up with a smile. "Send her in."

She looked around like someone was playing a practical joke on her and went back outside. With her confused look gone, she turned to Nhadala. "Go ahead," she replied, stepping aside to let her in.

When she disappeared, Elhana faced the two still there. "Well," she started. "I've got a little time, does anyone want a tour?"

* * *

The moment Elhana had rushed to her brother, was the moment when she turned and bolted for her office. She really only walked really fast, not to draw any attention, but didn't stop or talk to anyone. She went all the way back to her desk and went to work right away. 

The only other person that knew about what happened that last night was Yuna and she really planned on keeping it that way. She didn't want her workers gossiping about her. Elhana was a good girl, but she rambled on a bit sometimes. She didn't want to risk anything.

So, when her assistant opened the door, she looked up with innocence. Of course she was suspicious. Elhana wasn't stupid or blind, and she'd seen her down in the dumps that morning. All the sudden she's hiding from people and disappearing? Then winding up back in her office with a bright smile like nothing happened? Anyone would be suspicious.

But she just smiled when Elhana gave her a concerning look before allowing Nhadala to come in.

Nhadala, the one that always got Gippal and her out of trouble when they were little. She had saved their necks a few times back. It was no wonder she'd be in charge of a big operation as well. Being in charge of all the digging was harder than construction. Especially with her location, she had it tough.

But, when she stepped inside, she merely look off her goggles and took a seat. "Nice set up you have," she commented, looking around.

Looking at her, she was actually a very nice looking woman without her goggles. She was only a few years older than her, around Buddy and Brother's age. But the thing that made her arch an eyebrow was the fact that she looked like she had another purpose than business.

So, she just kept her thoughts on track. "Thank you," she said. "Did you need something? You could have asked for a comm-sphere meeting."

"Oh, I wanted to come in person," she replied. "You've been doing so much up here that I wanted to come take a look. I should be seeing what will be happening."

Rikku smiled again. "How nice. how long will you be staying?" she asked, going through a file. "I'll arrange a room for you."

"Thanks, but it'll only be a few days. Not too long," she replied. "So...Gippal says that Cid is making him stay?"

She nodded casually, looking through a few things. "That's what I've been told," she said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Would you have any reason why?" she asked brightly.

"Nope," she replied. "I have no idea. I'd ask him...he's around here somewhere." She looked up. "Why?"

Nhadala shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "My brother's just been acting...strangely."

Her eyebrows went up. "More than usual?" she asked. "What, has he discovered he can't flirt with my workers?"

Again, she shrugged. "That's what I wanted to know," she replied.

She frowned. "I have absolutely no clue," Rikku went on, an apologetic look in her eyes.

Nhadala stood. "Alright," she said, looking around. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Rikku smiled. "I'll tell people if they do," she stated.

The older woman nodded before turning to leave. But she made a face – Rikku was lying. She hadn't known her that long and not read her expressions. And she was determined to find out what.


	7. VII

Rikku let out a big sigh. That was the most she ever lied to one person and got away with it. Hm, maybe she was growing up a little bit. Did that make adults dishonest? She shook her head and rubbed her temple. She _was _getting old.

With a sigh, she looked at the other work she had to do. The construction wasn't for nothing, so with all the buildings going up, there needed to be people living in them – living in the city in the first place. So, she had another job – realistate. It wasn't that hard, some people even asked her if they could live there.

Quite a few people asked for large mansions to be built for them as well; even Rin asked if she could do something. The wealthy loved to get things that were nice and hard to get. And that's what she sold. Of course, then she had to ask them what kind of floor plan they wanted, what they wanted installed, and so on and so forth.

She really needed a day off. Sighing again, she went through a stack of papers on the desk and realized something – her date book was gone. Where in Spira had it disappeared to now? She always kept it on her desk to schedule her appointments. Lately, Elhana did most of that, but since she had engagements of her own, it was crucial she wrote them down. She knew she had a day off in there somewhere, if only she could find it.

When she tore up the top of the desk and found nothing, she started going through the drawers. In each one, there were more things, but absolutely no date book. How hard was it to find a small book that was bright yellow with chocobos on it? Finally, she stood up and bent over to look under the thing. Maybe it fell to the floor and she didn't notice.

She finally spotted a small book, the size of a sphere, maybe, she clasped onto it under the desk with a smile. She felt the texture and knew it was her date-book. By this time, she was on her knees with her head still underneath the desk. Not really caring, she flipped open the pages and found the date she was on. The rest of that day was full, but then she saw that the next day was entirely clear – except for the little note that she was going to Bevelle with Yunie and Paine.

She guessed she could wait it out a little longer.

"Now, I know you're avoiding me."

The voice startled her so much, she jumped up and hit her head on the underside of the desk. "Owie," she muttered, coming out from underneath rubbing her head where it hurt.

She was just about to yell at the person responsible for scaring her, when she realized who it was. Her eyes widened. Not again.

Rikku stood up straight and looked at Gippal with an innocent expression. He sat on her desk, playing with one of the little ornaments that decorated it. He never could sit still. But, then he gave her one of his trademark grins and set the thing down.

"Avoiding you?" she asked. "Never."

His eyebrow raised and his look said it all. 'Yeah, right.'

She looked down instantly, but didn't make herself appear nervous. "You wanted something?" she asked, going through her date book, but not looking for anything in particular. She just wanted to seem as though she was busy.

"Come now, Rikku, lying to my sister?" he asked. "That's stooping to a new low."

She gave him a look of disgust. "Excuse me, I lied to Nhadala, when?"

"You didn't think I didn't hear that conversation?"

"What conversation?"

"Tu hud bmyo fedr sa, bnuhlacc," he said, switching tongues. (Do not play with me, Princess)

She decided to go along with him. Maybe she could confuse him more than she was herself. "Sa? Bmyo? Yht fedr oui, uv ymm baubma? Ruhacdmo, E tu hud cduub du dryd majam," she replied, leaning forward to give him a sneer. (Me? Play? And with you, of all people? Honestly, I do not stoop to that level.)

He grinned, looking her up and down. "Now, princess, who said that's what I was talking about?"

She stood up straight and snorted out of her nose in frustration. "Ev oui tu bmyo yhodrehk, drah kad uid!" (If you do not need anything, then get out!) She pointed to the door in frustration and slammed a book on the desk near his hand.

He grabbed his hand away and gave her a look. "You don't have to yell," he pointed out. "But I do need something."

"That would be?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"I need you to answer my question."

At this, she gave him a confused look. "What are you—?"

"It was right before Yuna walked in last night, remember?

At this, she paused. "I answered that, didn't I?" she asked. Before he could answer, she turned and went over to put a few things on the one shelf. While doing so, she reached up and went through a few files that were up there as well—the ones that she needed in a few days.

"Not honestly."

"Who says I didn't?"

She heard movement behind her, but didn't think of it as much. "I asked you if you knew why the old man was keeping me here," Gippal went on. "And you said you didn't know. That, princess, was a lie."

"No it wasn't—what are you _doing_!"

Before she could even finish what she was going to say, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and breath on her neck and ear. "What's it look like?" he purred into her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine, her hands on his arms, in an effort to make him let go, but for some odd reason she really wasn't trying too hard. Though, her eyes were wide and millions of thoughts ran through her head.

Her breath caught when she felt something warm and moist on the back of her ear. He _licked_ her! Her throat became dry and the only thing she thought of was how to get out of there as quickly as possible. But for some odd reason she

But then, something weird happened, Gippal just held her affectionately and inhaled the scent of her hair. For a moment she was bewildered, but that was all she needed to snap out of her daze.

Rikku struggled a little bit, making him turn, but that only resulted in them facing the door. "Gippal, let me go," she said, demandingly.

"If I don't?" he asked, still holding onto her tightly.

"Gippal!"

"No; I like holding you," he said into her ear.

She struggled a little bit more, but then she heard someone clear their throat and it wasn't him. Both Gippal and she froze and looked over to where it came from. There, in the doorway, was none other than Cid himself.


	8. VIII

The second the two saw Cid there, they separated and stood at least a few meters away from each other. "Pops!" Rikku squeaked, going over to her desk. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Her father had his arms crossed and a rather mischievous look on his face. He looked between the two, but didn't let on anything. He walked up to the desk. "I was going to ask the same thing," he replied.

Rikku looked over to Gippal with wide eyes. "Thanks for helping me get that file on the top shelf," she said, smile absolutely fake.

He gave her a look. "No problem."

"You can go now," she said.

"But I—."

"No, really, you can go."

Gippal wasn't backing down, but he just nodded and headed towards the door. Before he left, he nodded to his boss. "Cid."

Her father waved him off and then turned back to his daughter. "He was helping you get something off a shelf?" he asked.

She nodded innocently. "Yep," she replied. "Did you need something?"

He looked around suspiciously, as though someone was going to pop out and say 'Got ya!' But, no one did, so he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Well, not really. Just checking up on ya..."

She blinked, eyebrows raised. "Again? You just did yesterday."

"Well, since we do live down the hall from each other, I thought I'd make it so I'd come see ya once a day."

She gave him a look. "Sure..." she said. "After what you told me yesterday, I don't think I believe you."

He snorted. "Well, at least you're honest."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Just come out with it already!"

Cid jumped, though only a little, and sat up a little bit. "Fine," he replied. "You...do know why I brought Gippal here, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow, and then her eyes widened. Wait a minute. Her breath caught and for a moment, all of her thoughts froze and she couldn't think at all. It took her a minute for her to even form words in her mouth.

"You mean—?" He looked to the side and didn't really answer her, avoiding her eyes. "I was right!" she exclaimed.

He cringed with a little bit of a smile. "Yes."

Rikku slammed her fists on the desk so hard, everything on it jumped. "YOU WANT ME TO MARRY HIM?"

Cid stood and held out his hands in defense. "Now, Rikku, listen to me," he said.

"I can't believe you!" She threw her hands in the air and started ranting. "You did this to me! I'm your heir and this is how you treat me! You expect me to take this lying down! I am not going to take this Pops! I'm an adult! How dare you try to set me up with him!"

"I figured you'd say that," he said. "But Rikku, listen to me."

"I don't wanna listen to you!" She was so angry, her face turned a slight shade of red. "Get out!" She pointed to the door.

"Rikku—."

"GET OUT!"

He sighed, seeing how angry she was. It was no use stoking the fire. "Alright, I'll go," he said. "But when you calm down, let me explain."

She sighed and turned away from him. "If you must."

With that, she heard footsteps and him leaving the office. But, then she heard the door opening again and, thinking it was Elhana, was going to make her go away when she heard whose voice it was that spoke.

"I came at a bad time, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened and Rikku whirled around. "Paine?"

* * *

The warrior grinned. Her arms were crossed, as she leaned against the door frame with an all knowing look. "So," she said. "How have you been?" she asked. 

Rikku rolled her eyes. "What's it look like?"

Paine snorted a laugh. With only the effort of her foot, she pushed off the frame and walked over to her and took a seat in the guest chair. "Here I come early to spend time with Yuna and you and you don't even treat me kindly," she replied. "I'm hurt."

She gave her a sarcastic grin. "And this is coming from the future, Mrs. Praetor." With that, she received a glare. "That struck a nerve."

"And you're the one that's being set up with the Machine leader," she said, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, please."

She shrugged. "I won't. But, speaking of married folks, where are the newlyweds?"

"Tidus and Yunie?" she asked innocently. "Haven't seen them."

At this, she received a call on her comm-sphere. Rikku blinked and looked at Paine, but then went over and answered it. When she turned it on, she was surprised to find that it was Tidus on the line. "Wow, speak of the devil," she said.

He seemed a little bit surprised, but then he shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you come over, Rikku?"

She blinked; he seemed a little worried. "Is everything alright?"

"It's Yuna," he said, walking around worriedly. "She's...sick, I think."

"Sick?" She thought for a minute. "What kind?"

"Well, she keeps bolting to the bathroom."

The blonde looked over to Paine. "All right, I'll be over, okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

As soon as they both got to the room, Rikku knocked on the door. Even with the work she had to do, if her cousin was sick, she had to check on her to see if she was alright. Besides, she had some extra time, she she rushed down to the living quarters with Paine behind her.

Almost as soon as she knocked, Tidus answered and he led them inside. There was a light on in the bathroom, seen at the crack between the floor and door. Tidus didn't even seem surprised to see Paine there.

"Um...so what exactly happened?" Rikku asked, hearing strange noises from the bathroom.

Her cousin-in-law's brow wrinkled in thought. "Well, she just got up and bolted for the bathroom this morning," he replied. "Stomach Flu?"

She shrugged. "Maybe," she said. Then she led him towards the door. "Why don't you take a walk and let us deal with it?"

He blinked. "All right," he agreed. "I'll go, just make sure you find out what's wrong?"

They nodded. "Now go," Paine said.

With her command, he left them alone and they went over to the door. Rikku went up first and put her ear to the door, along with her hand on the handle. She listened a little, and it sounded a little bit like sobbing. She made a face and Paine noticed. "What is it?" she whispered.

Rikku blinked. "Is she ...crying?" Before she was answered, she knocked on the door. "Yunie!" she called. "Are you in there? It's Rikku. Paine's here too."

For a moment, there was nothing, then a muffled 'come in.' She turned the handle and when inside, they found the ex-summoner, savior of Spira, crouched on the floor, crying her eyes out into her hands, still in her nightdress.

Instantly, the two went over and Rikku gathered her into her arms. "Oh Yunie," she said, combing her hair with her fingers. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything, but still, Rikku held her and Paine rubbed her back. They both sat there with her for a while, and she didn't speak. When she finally did, she looked up with sniffles and wiped them away furiously with her hands.

"What's the matter?" Rikku asked, looking at her.

"I—I—I...don't know!" she cried, burying her hands in her hands again. "I can't stop crying."

Her friends glanced at each other. Paine took her shoulders and gently had her face her. She looked like she was thinking about something. "Yuna, look at me," she said. "Now, answer all of these questions." The brunette nodded and hickuped slightly.

"You've been sick this morning?" She nodded. "Nausia?" Again, she nodded. "Has this been the only time?"

She looked away. "Well, I've been a little queezey lately, but not this bad." She shook her head vigorously. "Not this bad at all."

"And, you're upset and you don't know why?" Again, she nodded. "And you were happy before?"

"Yes, I was fine."

Paine's brow wrinkled and then she did something that was a little odd. She reached out and simply pinched Yuna on the breast. The young woman jumped and covered the spot. "What was that for?" she asked, getting a little bit cross almost immediately.

"Yep, morning sickness, moodswings and tender breast," Paine listed off. "I'm almost afraid to ask the next question."

For a moment, Rikku didn't follow. But then, her eyes widened. "No," she said. Paine shrugged. She looked at her cousin. "Yunie?" she asked. "When was your last 'time of the month'?" she asked.

Yuna blinked, looking at her like she had two heads. But then she thought a minute. "Well, I guess it's been at least a month," she said, then she bit her lip. "Maybe two?" Rikku and Paine both looked at each other with shock. "Why'd you ask?"

This time, Rikku looked at her like she was crazy. "Yunie, are you...pregnant?"


	9. IX

Rikku rung out the cloth in the sink and then rushed out of the bathroom with it in her hands. She went over and gave it to Paine, who then put it on Tidus's head. The young man sat there, in a chair, with his head back and wide eyes, staring at the ceiling. He gripped the arms and was looking straight above with terror. With him, Yuna, who had gotten dressed, sat on the arm of the chair while her arms were around his neck and her head on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Oh, boy," Rikku mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead. "Are you sure he's okay? He doesn't look that well."

The warrior gave her a look. "Yuna just dropped a bomb on him, no kidding he's like this," she said."He did almost faint."

"No, I'm fine," the blond man suddenly blurted out, shaking his head. He didn't look at them. "I'm just fine. Really, I'm okay. I, I'm okay, I'm great, I... I yi yi..."

The two exchanged a doubtful look. "Sure he's alright..." Rikku agreed with a whisper, leaning over to Paine. "Should we, I don't know, leave?" she asked her cousin. "This is kinda a personal matter."

Yuna looked up. "Go ahead," she said apologetically. "I hope I can calm him down. He's never been like this."

Without a pause, the two tiptoed out of the room and Rikku closed the door with a wince, so it wouldn't make noise. "I never expected him to act like that," she admitted. "He's always laid back."

"The guy was told he'll be a father," Paine said, as they started down the hallway. "No offense, but that's major—especially when he wasn't expecting it."

"Who knew she's was so far along," Rikku went on. "I mean, almost three months already?"

"What, they've been married, five, six months?" her friend asked.

"Let's just hope for the best." With a sigh, she headed down the steps. "You want me to get you a room for tonight?" she asked, changing the subject. "Or would you rather bunk with me? I don't mind."

"Either," she said. "I don't care, honestly."

They were quiet for a moment, but then Rikku thought of something and looked at her friend deviously. "So, Mrs. Praetor-to-be," she started. "Since when has Baralai been marrying material?"

She looked at her from the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like he's some kind of inanimate object," she stated.

Rikku wrinkled her nose with a smile. "Oh, come on, you have to admit that it's a little bit..."

"Shocking?"

"Yeah. Truthfully, I don't care who you marry—it's honestly up to you. But still, it seems a little odd that this came out of nowhere. You two never acted the least familiar when we were there."

Her friend said nothing, only rolled her eyes and started walking again. Rikku followed with a devious smile, her old self poking out a little. "Oh, come on, Dr. P," she said, with a melody in her voice. "You know you want to tell me."

She continued to follow her. Then abruptly, she stopped. Paine looked around, as though she was making sure there was no one around. Then she looked at her friend straight in the eye. "No matter what I tell you, you have to swear not to say a word to anybody."

She closed an invisible zipper on her lips. "Not a word out of me to anyone," she said with a salute and a small wink.

Paine then sighed and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I..." That was when she started mumbling and Rikku couldn't understand what she was saying.

She blinked. None of that she understood. "Huh?" she asked bluntly.

Again, she looked around and then brought her closer and whispered something in her ear. She stepped back and then Rikku smiled. "Oh," she said with a laugh. "You slept with him." Then it hit her and her eyes widened. "You did WHAT!"

Instantly, her friend covered her mouth. "You tell anyone, it'll be the last thing you say, " she warned, her red eyes flaring. "Especially don't tell Yuna."

Rikku shook her head vigorously, prying her hand away. "You think I have a death wish? I still have to kill Pops."

For a moment Paine didn't say anything. When Rikku didn't explain, she finally asked, "Why?"

She sighed and looked around as she did. "You remember what I thought he wanted me to do?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said dryly. "Of course."

"It's...true."

At this, she almost seemed shocked, then a grin cracked on her lips. "Oh, can't wait 'til Gippal finds out."

Her eyes widened and she grasped her arm. "You won't say anything will you?"

"Not if you don't."

"Deal."

Rikku sighed in relief. For a moment, Paine stopped with thought. "At least now we have something to blackmail each other with."

Her friend giggled. "How wonderful," she snorted. "Now, what do we do about Tidus?" she asked, switching the subject back to the original one. "I mean, we still gotta get Yuna to come with us to Luca today."

Paine looked up with thought.

* * *

"Why are we taking him with us to go _dress_ shopping?" Yuna asked, as they led a still dazed Tidus into the Celsius.

Rikku sighed as they made their way up the steps in the cabin to the upper level. Yuna wasn't helping, since she had an excuse with her 'condition', so it was just Paine and Rikku. The blitzball player wasn't heavy, nor did they have to drag him, but he wouldn't exactly walk straight. So, the two had to lead him over to a bed so he could sit down.

"He's not," her cousin replied, standing up straight. "First of all, we're going to pick up Lulu, Wakka and Vidina at the dock in Luca before we girls are gonna take you to the doctor," she said, pointing to Yuna, making her sit down. "That baby needs to be taken care of," she said, while shaking her finger like a disobedient child.

"Yes, Mom," Paine stated with a smile.

"Paine..." she complained. "Could you please stop?" Yuna giggled and the two looked at her. "What's funny?" Rikku asked with confusion.

"You seem so different from when you're in your office and when you're here," she said. "It's like you're two different people."

Paine nodded and crossed her arms. "She's right."

She blinked. "I do?" She laughed a little. "I guess I do."

Yuna smiled, but then her brow wrinkled. "What you said still doesn't explain what Tidus will do while we're gone."

Rikku grinned again and held up a finger as though she thought of something. "We've thought of that. Tidus is going with Wakka to play blitzball."

"Blitzball?" They looked over and Tidus finally snapped out of it, acting normal. He looked almost as confused as his wife. "That's where I'm going?"

"Yeah," Paine said. "You haven't played for months, have you?"

He blinked and thought. "Not professionally, no."

"Exactly," Rikku replied. "Hopefully, the familiar atmosphere will make you a little calmer," she said, her nose wrinkling with a smile. "That way, we solve two problems will be solved at once, since we'll be off doing other things."

"Okay," Yuna started. "But, I _do_ want to see Tidus play."

"That won't be a problem."

A chill went down the princess's spine as she heard it. She knew that voice – the one of that she'd been avoiding for a few hours. They turned when they heard a new voice. None other than the machine leader stood there, while leaning against the railing on the stairs, arms crossed.

Rikku raised an eyebrow in annoyance instead of fright. She'd come up with the plan to just play cool with him. She'd done everything else and only Yevon knew where that got her. Hopefully this would get him off her tail. So, she talked to him like usual, before the incidents, "What are you doing in here?" she asked, agitated. "Didn't Brother try to hurt you?"

He grinned. "Well, yeah, but he really couldn't hurt me..." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Who cares?" Paine asked. Rikku reminded herself to thank Paine later. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a tournament today," he replied simply.

That made her raise an eyebrow. "There is?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm coming. Everyone is, including all of your guardians," he said to Yuna. "And leaders from the Youth League and New Yevon."

"Let me guess, it's supposed to symbolize peace or something?" Paine asked dryly.

"Yep," he said. "I was personally invited – along with all of you and the Gullwings. You didn't know?"

Rikku thought a minute before hitting herself on the head. "Oh yeah, I got a letter the other day and forgot," she said. "I wonder why I didn't put it in my date book."

"Oh well, the tournament shouldn't start for a while," Yuna said. "It's still morning. They wait until afternoon. We'll show up then. We do have to make a guest appearance, right?"

"Before then, Tidus here can practice with Wakka and the other Aurochs," Rikku said with a smile. "That gives us plenty of time."

"Hopefully," Paine commented.


	10. X

Rikku had never really looked at her cousin with downright and absolute confusion, but that day _was_ unusual. But, she wasn't alone, since Paine was looking at their fellow Gullwing with the same expression. She wasn't sure, but she was pretty sure that Barkeep was too.

Yuna was eating a large bowl of something, while they were sitting at the bar in the cabin. Tidus was still upstairs – said something about wanting to think. Gippal had disappeared somewhere down to the engine room and everyone else who'd taken a ride (including Cid and Nhadala) were on the main deck. So, that only left them.

Still, the concoction that the ex-summoner was eating was enough to make anyone stop what they were doing. Rikku wasn't positive what was in it, but she was sure that there was at least ice cream, fruit and it was covered in whipped cream. Of course, that wasn't a bad combination, but she continued to pull odd things out of it, mainly vegetables and meats.

She ate it all with a spoon and after taking a bite, she licked the top of her finger and looked at her two friends. "Wha?" she asked, finger in her mouth.

Rikku shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.

Yuna just went back to what she was eating. For a moment she didn't say anything, but then she pointed to the bowl with a smile. "You know, I could get used to this whole pregnancy thing," she said.

"I think you already have," Paine commented before taking a sip from her drink.

"I was wondering though," Rikku said. "Since we're making this whole 'guest appearance', shouldn't we try to dress up a little?"

Paine gave her a look. "Pardon?"

The blonde giggled and "Not like that," she replied. "I meant we should dress nicely, you know, not in everyday clothes?"

"She's got a point," Yuna stated. "We should try to find something else to put on that's not fancy, but still looks better than usual."

"So...casual?" Paine asked, trying to understand.

The two looked at each other. "Yeah," they replied.

"Okay, but we only have everyday clothes, at least, I do."

Rikku bit her lip. "I have an idea!"

"That's a scary thought," Paine mumbled dryly.

"Hey!" She pouted, but then threw it off. "This might not work, but it's a start and we might not have to put much effort into this whole dressing up thing."

Her two friends looked at each other. "Okay," Yuna said. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The Celsius lowered into the port to the side of the Luca stadium and the ramp lowered slowly. Yuna emerged, her hand clasping her husband's and Paine and Rikku followed. Like usual, the city was bustling with energy and people. Ships, air and sea alike, were loading and unloading. Everyone was getting ready for that day's game.

But, at the middle dock, where they had landed, were none other than a familiar couple, waiting for them.

Rikku instantly smiled as they came up to the Aurochs' captain and black mage. Wakka was smiling and full of energy. Lulu had her laid back expression on, yet a happy one. In her arms, she carried the baby Vidina. He was bigger than the last time she'd seen him, so much that he could hold his head up and sat on his mother's hip.

"How have you been since we've been gone?" Yuna asked, concerned a little, while she gave her older sister figure a hug.

"We're fine," she replied. "But what about you?" Lulu asked patiently.

Yuna nodded. "Same here."

Wakka looked over to Tidus, who was still a little under the weather. He patted him on the back of his shoulder. He lurched forward, but then steadied himself. "Hey brudda, how you doing?"

Tidus laughed nervously as Lulu gave a hug to Rikku. Paine was talking with them as well. "Well, I'm okay," he replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You look like you saw a ghost."

The blond man rubbed the back of his head. "Now that you mention it..."

As soon as he was about to finish, Yuna suddenly got a disturbed look on her face and frowned, almost in shock. She turned a shade of green. "Not again," she whined with frustration. With a hand clasped over her mouth, and another on her stomach, she practically ran in the direction of the stadium.

They all watched her go. Lulu and Wakka looked a bit concerned. Rikku shook her head with a laugh, and Paine chuckled. Tidus sighed. "That would be one problem," he said, answering Wakka's question.

Lulu looked at Rikku. "Is she sick?" she asked, adjusting Vidina on her hip.

The blonde took the baby and kissed his head. "Let's just say, that Yuna is gonna be... not herself, for a few months," she said, looking a Paine with a knowing smile.

The two looked at each other with confusion. Then Lulu caught on. "Oh..." she said, smiling. Then she looked at Tidus. "You got her pregnant already?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she told me this morning."

Wakka laughed out and patted him on the back again. "Ya rascal. No wonder you look like that," he said. "But congratulations to you. Welcome to fatherhood, brudda."

"You think he looks bad now, you should've seen him this morning," Paine said dryly, arms crossed.

"So, you came to play some ball to shake it off?" Wakka asked.

"That was the plan," Rikku said. "You two can keep yourselves occupied for a few hours while we're gone, right?"

"No problem," Wakka said, leading Tidus away, stearing him by the shoulders. "Come on buddy, we gotta get you warmed up."

The two walked away and Lulu turned to the other two there. "We should go find Yuna, she might need a potion or two," she said.

* * *

Rikku crossed her eyes with a sigh. "Paine..." she moaned. "Come on; come out. I didn't go to all that trouble of picking out an outfit for today, for you to sit in that stall."

"No."

Yuna was with them. Lulu had disappeared after the wedding dresses were picked out. Both cousins were wearing different things, dressed up for the game, like they'd planned.

The ex-summoner looked exactly like that. Her clothes were a mix of old and new. The shirt she wore criss-crossed over her front like her old summoner's outfit, but it had a back and underneath was a pink layer and around it were the bands of gold from her gunner outfit. She no longer wore shorts, but a skirt instead and she kept her boots and arm bands. But, she also had on her summoner's sleeves.

Rikku had on her thief's outfit, but it had a twist to it. Instead of her skirt, she wore a short dress, in the same color, that she cut the chest out of and left her bikini top showing. She kept everything else, except traded her boots for knee-high ones. Her scarf was gone, and her hair was down, still in braids.

The two were in the boutique where they'd locked Paine inside a changing stall with the outfit they'd chosen for her. They asked, begged and finally blackmailed her to put it on. But, she wouldn't come out.

"Paine, please?" Yuna asked. "You'll look really nice in it."

"I hate it."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "It's just a skirt, now get out here!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Or are you afraid?" she asked, with a smirk.

For a moment there was silence. Then, the latch opened with a click of the lock and Paine came out. Her friends smiled. "That wasn't so hard," Yuna said.

The warrior crossed her arms. "Minus 50 points for both of you."

She simply glared at her friends. Unlike her friends, Paine had an outfit completely different, but it still had the essence of her in it. Her black boots came up to the middle of her thighs, parted at the sides with buckles. Above them was were the skirt she wore ended. Her long gloves came to her upper arms. The top she wore was a corset like thing, that fastened with buckles and metal; it was strapless, to show her skin. And everything was black leather. The only things that were the same were a few of her belts and her necklaces.

"I hate you."

Rikku laughed. "Oh, come on Paine, it's not that bad," she said. "You look pretty. And you don't hate us, we're your friends. This is for your own good. You have to get used to wearing a skirt."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Let's just get out of here already."

Yuna sighed. "Alright, the game's about to start. And I do have to show up in the top box. Before then."

"Top box?" Rikku asked, eyes brightening. She jumped up and down eagerly. "Oh, that's gonna be so neat!" Then she snapped back to reality, shaking her head. "But anyway, we have a guest appearance to meet, so let's get going." She announced, heading towards the entrance.

Her friends looked at each other. "Shall we?" Paine asked.


	11. XI

I know that the last update of mine was a filler and that some were disappointed. Still, every story has its boring parts and I wanted everyone to have something to fill in the gaps before I came out with the next installment. This one's better, believe me and it's been worth the wait. The one after this one will be good as well. Just, bare with me...

* * *

On the way to the stadium, Rikku couldn't help but feel that there were eyes on her. She shivered and Yuna, walking next to her noticed. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just feel like someone's watching me," the blonde replied, hugging her arms.

Her pace slowed and she looked around, but didn't turn her head. Indeed, as they passed, some were looking in their direction.

"And if someone is?" Paine asked, having calmed down a bit since they made her change outfits.

"Maybe because we did save Spira," Yuna tried with a little smirk. "Again."

"And you are the only single one among us," Paine mentioned.

At that, she stopped to look at her. Her friends did as well, turning back to look at her. "What?"

"You are, aren't you?" the warrior asked. "Single."

"Of course, but why would they look at me anyway?" She gave them the look of confusion, but not the innocent kind she usually had. "I mean, come on...I'm not that attractive."

Paine crossed her arms. "She obviously hasn't looked in a mirror lately."

Yuna giggled. "You think you're _un_attractive?" she asked, coming up to her. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

"Considering that you run around half covered and that you don't look like you're jail-bait anymore—," with that, Paine earned herself a pout, "—I'd say, who wouldn't want you on their arm?"

"Really Rikku, I think everyone doesn't care that you're Al Bhed," Yuna said. "If that's what you were concerned about."

She shook her head. "It's not that...I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

"Being on the market?" Paine asked. "Weren't we all about a few months ago?"

"That makes it sound like she's some kind of meat up for auction," Yuna pointed out, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's what guys call it," their warrior friend replied. She started in the direction they were heading before. "Don't ask how I know."

The two followed, catching up to them quickly and they climbed the stairs to the port, that led to the stadium. "Look, Rikku," Paine said. "If you're not sure, just look for it. I'm sure plenty of guys have tried flirting with you."

Rikku snorted a laugh, as they approached the second set of stairs. Their conversation stopped there, since at the top were a few other people, who were talking amongst themselves before the big game.

One in particular was a familiar face. Rin, the most well known man to find any way to get money, was talking to some of his employees. He looked up at their girls' approach. He waved them down and nodded.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you."

"We?" Yuna asked.

"Yes," he said. He looked at Rikku and Paine as well. "And of course, the Princess Rikku and Lady Paine." Since saving the world, they'd all gotten themselves titles, Paine included.

He bowed to them and the took Rikku by the hand. He kissed it with a smile and she blinked, glancing to her friends out of the corner of her eye. The two gave her a look, and she just smiled at Rin. "My princess, it seems that you're more lovely than ever."

Rikku laughed nervously. "Thank...you," she replied. "You were waiting for us?" she asked in attempt to move along the conversation.

"Yes, you see, since I was the one to arrange this evening's tournament, I invited every important person from every organization. It was in hopes to make everyone's fighting come to a complete end."

"How nice," Yuna said. "But tell me, are the Aurochs down in the locker rooms?"

"Why yes," he said. "You wish to see Sir Tidus? I'll have someone escort you." He motioned for one of the small men to come over. He bowed and led her away.

"Shall I show you two ladies to your seats?" he then asked, to the remaining two.

Rikku glanced at her friend as though for an answer. "Well, is everyone there?"

"That I can tell yes. Everyone has arrived."

"Then, yes," she replied. "You can show us."

* * *

After being led around the stadium, Rin showed them to the steps that would lead to the top box. "I'm sorry, but matters need to be tended to or else I'd show you the entire way," he said. "You can find the rest of the way yourselves?"

Rikku nodded and he walked away, and they climbed the steps to the box. When they got to the top of the stairs, the group of people didn't stand in the box itself, but in the curtain behind it.

There were quite a few there, all familiar. Lulu was there of course, Vidina with her. She was talking to Kimahri, who was with another female Ronso and they spoke with Tromell, the Guado. There was also a few Hypello with them. Not only that, but Cid was there, talking Nooj and Leblanc with Nhadala. Gippal talked to Baralai by himself. Her henchmen were nowhere to be seen.

The blonde simply put her hands on her hips. "What are you all waiting for?"

At her words, everyone turned. "Well, if it isn't the Du—I mean Gullwings," Leblanc said, fanning herself. Nooj gave her a look with a raised eyebrow and she cleared her throat. "Where's Lady Yuna?"

"She went to see Tidus," she replied. With that, many went back to what they were first talking about.

Paine was silent as she came over to her fiance's side. Rikku sighed at who he was with, but then followed her. He simply smiled, took her hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. At her outfit, he looked her up and down. "You're..." he started with alarm, eyebrows to his hairline.

"Wearing a skirt," Gippal finished for him, arms crossed.

"Say anything, I'll hand you one of your body parts," she warned, giving him a look. That seemed to make him a little intimidated.

"She's serious too," Rikku said. "You don't know what I did to get her to wear it."

"Well, if anything, you look very nice," Baralai said, trying to cheer her up.

Rikku laughed triumphantly. "Told you," she said, pointing a finger at her. "No, but really, why are we standing out here?" she asked, looking around. She tried to get to her original point.

"Rin thinks it'd be neat if we made an entrance," Gippal replied. He looked her up and down. "Speaking of outfits, you got dressed up too."

She crossed her arms with a pout. "So did you."

Everyone dressed up a little, but for his case, he dressed down. He got rid of all his armor and wore only things made out of cloth. His shirt was a tank top of purple, and his pants the same. He still wore gloves and belts, not to mention boots, but other than that, that was all. She avoided looking at his shown skin, seeing as that now he didn't have sleeves, he showed off all the muscles he had. And did he have them.

She tore her eyes away from them before she stared, 'cause he did have nice arms, begged to be touched. The shirt had a lower neckline too, to that added to the amount of chest muscle too. If anything, she did not want to boost his ego.

"Or should I say, dressed down," she said, speaking her thoughts.

"It's a formal occasion, I need to look the part," he replied.

She hid her eyes rolling. "Of course." She looked around the room and accounted for everyone that was there. "Where's Lulu?"

"I think Lady Lulu is down in the locker rooms as well," Baralai replied. "She said something about wishing Sir Wakka good luck. Though, she should come up for the game."

"Wakka isn't playing, but he is the captain," Rikku said. She laughed. "Guess Vidina is a good luck charm."

"More or less."

They turned when the black mage climbed up the stairs, Yuna following shortly behind. Lulu was the one to speak, who came over to them. "The game should start soon," Yuna informed them. "We should be announced shortly, by group I suppose. So be ready for it."

* * *

Yuna stepped down from the place where she made a small speech, before she sat down. There were a few rows of seats in the box, and in the first row Rikku sat, Yuna next to her. Lulu was on the other side of Yuna, on the end with baby Vidina in her lap. To Rikku's other side, was an empty seat and then Paine, then Baralai. The others were behind them, all talking amongst themselves.

When the game began – Luca against Kilika. Rikku was watching eagerly, ignoring Paine and Baralai off to the side. Apparently he liked to hold her hand, a bare one. So, her glove had been removed and he held it, occasionally bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. She didn't respond herself, not being one to do that, but she still had a small smile on her face. It was actually very affectionate and nice to see them showing it for one another.

But, Rikku felt entitled to leaving them alone, so she talked to Yuna. "Who do you think will win?" she asked.

"Well, it's a pretty good shot for anyone. All the teams are good."

"They're all here, right?"

"I saw them all," her cousin said. "They said hello to me."

Rikku should have known. Yuna was a figure of Spira – the savior twice in a row. Of course everyone would say hello to her; it was for good luck. She nodded, just as Gippal came over and sat next to her.

At first she didn't notice, but then he cleared his throat. She looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Gippal."

"Cid's girl." He gave her his usual cocky look, grin on his lips.

Yuna chuckled and looked away. She bit her lip, looking for a way to get out of there. "You know, I just got a craving, do you want anything?"

Rikku gave her a look; 'You're gonna leave me?' it said.

Yuna gave her an apologetic look. "I'll get you some chocolate or something," she said, knowing what her cousin liked. She stood and waved her off before disappearing behind the box.

The blonde only laughed nervously before clearing her throat. She smiled at her old friend falsely. "You needed something?" she asked, finding herself asking the same question again.

He shrugged. "Not really," he replied, watching the game like she did. "But I was talking to Cid a few days ago and I wanted to know something."

Her brow wrinkled. What was he talking about? But then, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "When's our wedding?"

At this, her eyes widened so much that she thought her eyes would pop out. He knew all along?


	12. XII

Well, you all asked for more, so I'm giving it to you. I thought it would just be plain evil to let everyone hanging when I have the next installment written. You'll like this chapter, I'm sure of it.

* * *

Rikku couldn't breath; air would not come out of her lungs, or go in them for that matter. Her brain went into shock, not being able to form the words she wanted. She tried to say something, make noise, a sound anything. But nothing would come out of her wind pipe.

When it did, it came out as a shorted scream, a squeak as it was. She covered her mouth, the small sounds escaping every so often. Her eyes were still wide, as she stared out in front of her, not actually seeing anything.

Signals in her head were going off. All the time, he knew? He knew Cid wanted them down the aisle and left her believing he didn't. Then, he tried to make her say it by...doing all those things. He kissed her, all for nothing!

She looked around, and noticed that Lulu was looking at her. She was still squeaking like a chocobo and some were starting to notice. "Rikku?" the black mage asked, concern in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Lulu didn't get an answer. The second that someone spoke, it snapped her back into her senses. Her eyes blazed and she stood with them narrowed. She looked at Gippal with so much anger it was almost scary. Before she knew it, her body was acting on its own she was so angry. Then, she surprised herself. She raised her hand in the air and let it fall quickly.

Smack!

"You," she almost whispered, growl in her voice. Her hand was in the air again. "You self-centered, egotistical, cocky, low life, jerk!" she screamed at him, right there in front of everyone.

Everyone looked over at them, surprised at what they saw. She did smack him. Leblanc, sitting a row behind them covered her mouth with her fan. "That had to hurt," she whispered to Nooj, who was looking with confusion.

Gippal was left with his head to the side and his eye wide, cheek already turning red. He looked around, more shocked than anyone. It hadn't been the reaction he anticipated.

Before anyone could say anything, Rikku growled, not seeing anything but fury and stormed out of the box, running down the stairs.

The machine leader faced forward, noticing all eyes on him. Paine gave him the oddest look. "What did you _do_?" she asked, brow wrinkled.

He laughed nervously before his face returned to the expression he had before. "I think I deserved that," he said, a red hand print on his cheek.

He stood, everyone including those from other races knew what was going on. He laughed again and pointed in the direction she went. "I'll just—Rikku!" he shouted, running after her in her direction.

Everyone looked at each other, all completely spellbound by what just happened. "Okay," Baralai said. "That was...interesting."

When he finished, Yuna came back like nothing happened at all and looked around. She looked at them all, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Then she noticed something. "Where's Rikku and Gippal?"

* * *

"Rikku, come back!"

"Go the rimm away Gippal!"

To hide her words, she cursed in Al Bhed. Not many knew the language yet, so it was somewhat safe. Still, others did see them walking out of the stadium. Not to mention the little scene she made in the box.

Rikku was furious, down right angry. She was mad at Gippal, at her father, and more importantly at herself. She'd done all of that without thinking and now everyone would know something was going on. Not to mention her friends would want an explanation about that little scene.

At that moment she didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone who she was angry at. She quickly walked down the stairs outside, past the shop to th front and continued to walk—towards the docks that was.

But still, Gippal was following her. She hadn't a clue why, but she wasn't about to find out. Finally, she ducked into dock one, where no one was and no ships were every stationed, before whirling around to stare at him.

"What _gives_ you the _right_ to talk to me right now?" she asked, looking up to him with a cold stare.

He sighed and looked at her, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, before I say anything, could you calm down a little?" he asked. His look was almost a genuine concern. "You're scaring me."

She could have laughed, looking at him with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm _scaring_ you? Well, I'm so sorry, that just comes with _complete_ _and_ _total_ _rage_!" she shouted at him.

Gippal sighed. "Okay, yeah, you're mad," he replied. "I can see that."

"Good," she retorted. "Take that into consideration next time you try something like this. How long have you known?"

He looked around, licking his lips once and not staring her in the eye. "Right after Yuna walked into us in your office. Cid told me."

Rikku laughed, just laughed. "Well, at least you were honest the _first_ time!" she shouted at him. "Why—what gave you the idea to do this to me? It was enough that I had to hide it from you with my job and everything going on. I mean, first I'm told all of this, Paine's getting married, Yuna's pregnant, what else is gonna go on!" She waved her arms in the air to prove her point. "Who's gonna die, huh!" It was almost sarcastic.

He gave her a look that calmed her down a little bit. "Well, I'll ask on that all later, but Rikku, have you noticed something?"

She was so angry, she snapped without thinking. "What!"

"I called you by your name," he almost whispered.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she breathed out and noting else came out. She looked at him without rage, but shock. Her eyes were wide again. "What?" she asked in a whisper, this time sounding like she wanted him to clarify.

"I said 'Rikku', not 'Cid's girl' or 'princess'," he said to her, stepping closer to her. He looked her right in the eye. "Didn't you wonder why?"

She shook her head softly, not really paying attention to her answer, still shocked. He had been calling her by her name.

Gippal gave her a soft look, right in the eye. Before she knew what was going on, he cupped her face softly, other hand clasping her upper arm slightly. Then he reached down and kissed her softly.

Unlike his other one, teasing and playful, this one was was soft and comforting. His lips caressed hers tenderly, as he tilted his head to the side and explored her mouth. Then, before she could help herself, she responded. Her eyes fluttered closed long ago and she just felt without thinking.

Her toes curled in her shoes and her hand found its way up his chest to the back of his head, where her fingers curled into his hair. Her other one came up and her arms just rested in a circlet around his neck, as she returned his kiss with the same tenderness. It was almost as if he was a healer, and she the patient.

But, then he parted and kept his face a centimeter away from hers while talking. "Have you ever thought about what I want?" he whispered. "Ever take into consideration that I did what I did for a reason?"

She looked up to him with a little shock and he let go of her slowly, pulling away. He didn't head back, but went to the other docks. Rikku only stared off in his direction, just staring with a little shock. Then, she stared at the floor, knees giving way as she slid to a sit on the ground.

Then, she heard voices and Paine came over with Yuna in tow. They knelt down to her, Paine making her look at them. "Rikku, look at me," she said, while Yuna was looking her over. "Where's Gippal?" she asked.

Rikku looked behind the two. Not only was Baralai there, but Nooj and Tidus. Lulu, who was without Vidina for the moment, knelt down next to her. "Rikku, are you alright?"

She nodded blindly. Then, she pointed to the way Gippal went. "He went that way," she said softly.

The men followed in that direction, while her close friends stayed put. Yuna turned her head to look at her. "Rikku, what's wrong?" she asked. "You were angry a minute ago, weren't you?"

Rikku nodded. "I'm fine now," she whispered, weakly, as though she ran out of energy or something. She looked up at them. "Shouldn't you be at the game?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful. It didn't work.

Paine gave her a look. "Okay, spill, what did he do?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "He knew," she said, then looked at them again, "that Pops wanted us to get married."

* * *

When the trio found Gippal, he was at another dock, leaning against a stack of crates and hitting his head against them. He mumbled a few things to himself, in Al Bhed. While doing so, he punched the crate as well. Tidus grimaced at the curses he threw towards himself. It sounded a little like, 'Huf E ghuf cri redic si.'

They came over and the blitzer put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Rikku doesn't hate you," he said.

Gippal sighed and turned, looking at them while rubbing his temple. "Yes, she does," he replied. "At least right now. I shouldn't have done that."

"What exactly did you do to make her call you all those names and slap you in front of everyone, then run away?" Nooj asked, leaning on his cane patiently. He smirked in interest. "Really, I want to know. It sounds interesting."

The machine leader gave him a look. "Cid came to me a few days ago," he said. "He's thinking about handing over his title—to Rikku. But, since she's a girl, he can't do that unless she's married."

They gave him a shocked look. "He didn't...ask you to marry her did he?" Baralai asked.

He looked to the side, moving around a little to blow off some steam. "In different words," he replied. "He said he'd like it."

"Well, he does think of you as a son, right?" Nooj asked patiently. "He was probably thinking about making it official."

"Exactly," he replied.

"But, that leaves something important out," Tidus mentioned, looking between them all. "Rikku. She should have a say in who she marries."

"I know," Gippal said. "But, you see, before Cid told me, he had me at Zanarkand. He kept me there for some reason, I didn't know at the time." He shook his head with a sigh. "I asked Rikku why he was, and well...you know how bad of a lier she is." He pointed to Tidus and he nodded. "So, to get it out of her, I teased her a bit."

"She's mad about that?" Baralai asked, brow raised, sounding like he didn't believe him. "Isn't she used to it by now? I mean, you did it all the time when younger right?"

"Not _that_ kind of teasing."

He gave them all looks and they glanced at each other, catching on and nodded. "Afterwards, I don't know if Yuna told you, but she broke it up and Rikku ran off," he continued. "The next morning, I asked Cid, he told me. Then she started acting weird—she kept disappearing, lied to my sister, and to me, not to mention Cid when he walked in on us the second time," he counted off on his fingers.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Tidus said, stopping him. "If you already knew, then why did you do that to her again?"

He sighed and looked over to the water. "I realized something," he said, running his fingers through his hair and then scratching the back of his head. "I _want_ to marry her."

* * *

Rimm -- Hell

Huf E ghuf cri redic si -- Now I know she hates me


	13. XIII

Aries here. Yes, third one in three days, I'm on a roll. Well, I'm been playing FFX again the last few days and it's been inpiring me. So, just go with it. What do all of you care how fast I go? You probably aren't even reading this part. I don't care. But I think you're gonna like this one. It's really sweet.

* * *

"Elhana!"

The younger girl looked up with an almost jump when her boss came into the office. She sprang out of her seat and over to her. "Yes malady?" she asked, bright-eyed.

Ever since Rikku returned to Zanarkand, there was something different about her. She wasn't the old Rikku, instead, she was replaced with one that was hardworking and serious. She waltzed into the office with coffee in her one hand and a pile of folders in the other.

"I want the records of the new recruits we just hired and I want a list of the positions left for employment. I have interviews today and I don't want anything screwed up," she said, pointing to her. "And get me a potion, will you? One that heals aches and pains, I have a migraine." With that, Rikku went into her office and closed the door.

She nodded and then went to work. When she went into the other room, she placed the folders down and smiled as her employer took the potion. "Well, how was the tournament?" she asked, trying to cheer up the conversation.

"Alright." Her answer was blunt and had no feeling.

Elhana bit her lip. "Who won?"

"The Aurochs."

"How wonderful, isn't that Sir Wakka and Tidus' team?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

At this she laughed bitterly. "Yeah, loads of fun."

Her assistant noticed her sarcasm. "Anyway," she started, looking down to her clipboard. "Cid called this morning, said that he was officially moving the Machine Faction Base here, for more room you see, so we need to set up a few more housing accommodations for all the workers coming—."

Rikku choked as she took a sip from her coffee, then spit it out all over the floor next to her. She gasped for breath and held onto her chest, breaths coming in as gasps. "What!" she yelled.

Elhana looked around, almost if looking for an answer. "Um...the Machine Faction is moving here?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes?"

She looked around and let out a squeak of shock. "My father set this up?" Elhana nodded this time. "And everyone from the faction is coming?"

"Yes...excluding Shinra and his crew, who are staying in Djose, as an experimental facility for new devices. They're also making into a port and docking bay—."

Rikku stood and cut her off again. "Other than that, everyone?"

"Yes."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, my lady, every one of them." Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

Rikku put a hand to her forehead and sat down. "Oh, I'm fine, it's just that I really want to murder my father." At this, her assistant looked a tad confused, but then she continued. "When are they arriving?"

"Some time today or tomorrow, I'm sure."

The princess let out a sigh, that sounded like a growl, more or less. "Alright," she said. "Give me the workers' registrations."

* * *

Returning from her lunch break, Rikku couldn't help but notice a chocobo outside the office building. It was one that a delivery person would ride—she could tell by the emblem, the one Rin put on his latest money making strategy. People would be sent to take things from place to place all over Spira, riding chocobos or sometimes hovers. There were rest stops as much as travel agencies all over.

When she climbed the stairs, she noticed someone came out of her office; the delivery person. He nodded to her, like all Al Bhed usually did when passing her, and left. She went into the office and found Elhana supporting a box on her desk.

She smiled when Rikku came in. "Malady, can you believe someone sent this to you?" she asked cheerfully.

Rikku took it from her and looked at it carefully. It was just a regular box, nothing special. But, on the top there was something attached.

It was a flower and not just anyone, but a perfect red rose (A.N. I don't really know if there are roses in Spira, but it's a sentimental thing, so go with it). Down to the last petal, it was beautiful and almost delicate. A brush at her nose and she knew it was true.

She took off the card and picked it up. "'Sorry for making you angry yesterday and hope that you'll forgive me'," she read. She looked up; the last part she whispered. "Signed 'Gippal'."

Elhana blinked. "Did he do something to make you angry?"

Before she even answered, Rikku went over to the desk and set the box down. It was taped closed, so she took out a small pocket knife—something she kept on her—and opened it. The flaps came off and inside was wrapping, but then she went through it and revealed something inside it.

Rikku almost gasped at what she found inside. She reached in and picked it up as thought it would break, but it was far from porcelain. It was a doll, just an ordinary rag doll. But, the hair was blond, braided with beads. The dress was small, with ruffles everywhere. The eyes were simple green swirls and that was all it had for a face. Other than that, there were no characteristics about it to resemble a human.

But a smile slowly found its way on her face. "Rianna," she said, holding it close to her chest. "He remembered."

* * *

_As she sat there, right outside of Home, she cried. Her hands were in fists, rubbing her eyes as she sobbed and wiped away the tears. Her legs were bent behind her as she sat, hunched over a bit. _

_She was only about seven, not even. Her blond hair was in pigtails on the sides of her heads and she wore a pair of shorts with a shirt and some boots. Missing was a familiar toy that she never left anywhere without. But, then, she didn't have it. _

_The wind picked up and she heard footsteps. Someone bent down in front of her and she heard a voice._

_"Rikku," it said. "Rikku, why are you crying?"_

_She looked up, teary eyes and red faced. Her face was pinched with sadness, as she looked at the boy in front of her. _

_Gippal was a boy of eight, his hair spiked like usual. He wore the same as she did, only slightly altered for the effect that he was a boy. His face was clear, both eyes looking at her with confusion and concern._

_She hiccuped and sniffled. "B-brother!" she exclaimed. "He-he, he stole Rianna!" Sobbing again, she buried her face in her hands. "Now I'll never see her again!"_

_He blinked. "He took your doll?" he asked. "Why?"_

_"I don't know. He was mad that I called him mean and then he took her," she said. She looked up again. "In woke up this morning and she was gone! I can't find her anywhere!"_

_Again, she wrung her eyes, but this time, he knelt down with her. Gippal took out a clean cleaning cloth and brought her hands away from her face. He wiped away the tears on her eyes and smiled when a smudge appeared on her face. That he wiped away too._

_"Don't cry," he said calmly, a tender smile on his face. "You'll see her again."_

_"How do you know?" she asked innocently._

_He looked proud of himself. "Because I'm gonna help you find her."_

_At this, her face brightened and he took her hands and helped her to her feet. She looked almost shocked at the gesture when he started to pull on her hand towards Home. "How do you know we will?" she asked._

_Gippal smirked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna find her, just you wait. I will find Rianna and give her back to you. I promise."

* * *

_

Rikku smiled at her old doll and looked inside the box to see if there was anything else. She found another note and opened it.

'I found her in a trunk while we were excavating the ruins of Home a few months ago. I never had time to give her to you until now. She always used to make her smile. And a promise I make is a promise I keep,' it said, as she read it in her head.

She played with the doll's hair, before taking the rose and it into her office. These were the times when he was sweet and she liked to cherish them. Maybe she did owe him a _small_ apology.


	14. XIV A

This is the first part of chapter 14, that I have divided into two sections. I needed it to work like that, because there are two really good cliffies I want you all to see (one at the end of this one and one at the end of the next one). But, since they both are sort of short, I made them into one chapter. Don't worry, I'll post the next one shortly after this. The scenes in here may seem pointless (like the first one) but pay attention to the conversations and what Rikku says. Also, make sure you do the same with Gippal in scene two. Cool? Good. Thanks for reading this part and on with the show...

* * *

"What the rimm happened!"

Rikku had been in the middle of an interview when her main technician, Adedrea came running in with alarm. After excusing herself, they came into the housing apartments and found that the floor had water up to everyone's ankles. She stood with Elhana and Adedrea as she looked around, some of her workers already looking around.

"Oh dear," Elhana said, bitting her lip.

Adedrea put a finger to her temple. "Well, we're not exactly sure what happened," she said, leading them through the water. She went over to a spot in the building and pointed to the pipe running along the ceiling. There was a piece missing. "But, the main water pipe just started leaking and then boom! water everywhere."

Rikku cringed. "Perfect," she said. "How many floors?"

"The first two. And there's more than one hole."

Sighing, she looked around. "Elhana, I need you to shut down the construction."

Her assistant almost dropped her clipboard and looked at Rikku as though she'd grown another head. "Sh-shut it down?" she asked, looking at her papers. "But that will put us behind schedule completely. We already are backed into last month."

"We need everyone to move around. How many holes are there?" She looked over to Adedrea.

She sighed and yelled for a worker. He came over and she whispered something to him. He answered her and then she looked at Rikku with disappointment. "Over five dozen," she told her. "In counting."

Rikku growled under her breath and then nodded at Elhana. "Shut it down," she said. "Everyone has to move around their things. I need everyone to bunk up together too. Twice as many people per room," she instructed. "Every one. I'll even offer up my room for someone else. Also, have a few people in the other suit up on the top floor."

Adedrea nodded before returning to work. Elhana sighed and started to walk away, but then she came back. "But, we will lose so many funds with this," she pointed out, concerned like always.

The princess nodded. "Don't worry, everyone will go back to work tomorrow," she assured with a smile. She wrinkled her nose in a smile. "What do you _think_ I'm doing? I just need everyone out of the way when we do the repairs." She seemed surprisingly cheerful.

Elhana sighed. "Alright, but we still will need people to help here tomorrow."

"Oh, I have that covered," she said with a grin, looking the other way. "I have a way to get some extra hands."

* * *

Since his arrival in Zanarkand, Gippal had seen hide or hair of the beautiful blond princess. He didn't know when Rikku had caught not only his eye, but heart as well, but he knew she had and with that came determination. And whenever he wanted something, he made sure to work to get it. This matter was nothing different from anything else.

What had his friends said when he admitted this? Well...Nooj laughed and gave him a sarcastic 'good luck,' before he hobbled back to the game. Baralai gave him a comforting look and patted him on the shoulder. Tidus on the other hand, cringed and punched him playfully on the arm and gave him good wishes. After all, he was like a brother to Rikku, and that, at least, was something.

Still, he'd never been one to settle for just one girl before, seeing as that none of the ones he'd met came up to his standards. This was probably why Nooj had laughed. Then again, his standards had always been compared to the features Rikku had. (Of course he never came to this conclusion until recently.) But, when Cid told him he wanted him to marry his daughter, he started thinking about settling down.

It was true that he wasn't getting any younger (even if he wasn't that old) and he didn't want there to be a major gap in he and his children's age. The issue about kids also came up. Anyone other than Rikku having his children didn't exactly register in his brain. Just something about it didn't feel right.

Could you blame him for falling for her? What male (besides her relatives) didn't notice her when she came into a room? Rikku was far from ugly and had one heck of a body. She literally lit up the room with her presence and personality. She was energetic, easy to talk to when (she wasn't armed), a match in fighting and not to mention playful with plenty of spunk. She was naive in some ways, but not innocent, so that gave her a little bit of cuteness. She was, in his status, perfect.

But, seeing as that she worked right down the hallway from him, he was a bit concerned with the fact that he hadn't even seen her since the previous day. Come on, how was he gonna get her in a white dress and walk down the isle if she was still so angry she wouldn't even look at him? He did send her that old doll of hers he'd found those months ago and a flower. Wasn't that enough for an apology? Maybe he should have sent a dozen flowers.

Gippal was sitting in his office that had been set up for him. He did have to admit that it was nicer than the other one he had in Djose. Cid had made a smart decision by moving him, even if he was unclear about the motives. Hey, if it got him closer to Rikku, he didn't mind.

He was working, like he usually had to do in his office, when there was a knock on his door. _His_ assistant's name was Sanron, who opened the door without permission. Behind him was a familiar face, who he recognized as the Rikku's assistant. What was her name, Elhana?

"Hey, boss, you got a message," he said, holding the doorknob as the younger girl walked in. Gippal noticed her blush as she nodded at Sanron and his grin, but didn't say anything. He rolled his eyes; he'd deal with them later.

"Is it singing?" he asked her, as the door closed again, raised eyebrow to make her a little bit more comfortable. She was a nice girl, but too jumpy.

She smiled weakly and came up to him shyly. "Um, no," she said. She placed an envelope on his desk. "Princess Rikku asked me to give this to you. I'm supposed to wait for you to reply too."

He nodded, his eyes on the envelope as she left, going to wait outside he supposed. The stationery used was yellow—her favorite color—and she used a nice ink to write out his name on the front. He couldn't help but notice how it had the scent of her perfume on it as he looked at it closely. Opening it easily, for it wasn't sealed, he took out the enclosed letter and opened it.

"Dear Gippal, the housing facilities in the city have experienced some damage when a pipe burst," it read. "With this, not only are my workers forced to bunk even closer together, but yours as well. Plus, the damages will have to be repaired.

"For this to happen, I will need some hands to do the repairs. All of mine are filled with original work, that has been behind schedule for some time. My request from you is that you would please send your workers to help a little, since they will be living there too. All I need is manpower, no skill needed."

"Please send your replies and instruction for your workers with Elhana, and I will be expecting them shortly. Formally yours, Princess Rikku of the Al Bhed."

After reading it, he noticed there was more towards the bottom. "P.S. Thank you for finding Rianna and I'm sorry I slapped you."

He smiled at that and then looked around with thought. Maybe he could get something good out of this.


	15. XIV B

Told you I'd update with the second part soon. Sorry for the lame excuse for splitting it in two, but I have another really good reason. The last part of this chapter was short, and I know it was. If I combined it with this one, the whole thing would be too long. So, the only thing I could do was split it in two. I don't like keeping everyone in suspense for too long. I know how mean that can be, so that's what I did. Anyway, enough talking, here's the next part...

* * *

"They just all of the sudden burst?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Yeah, without warning," Rikku replied. "I'm really concerned. Those lines were Al Bhed, very tough. But they showed no sign of tampering," she assured.

Rikku sat in her chair, facing the comm-sphere while speaking with her cousin. Yuna had called for a friendly conversation and the topic of what happened in the housing building came up. Through the sphere, the blonde could see her cousin enjoying a nice snack, like she normally did. She was surprised she hadn't gained any weight, since according to Tidus, she'd been eating strangely long before they realized she was pregnant.

The blonde didn't even bother to ask herself what was in it, but couldn't help at the chance to say something. Giggling, she wrinkled her nose in fake disgust. "What is that thing?" she asked, realizing she didn't know what it was.

Chewing, Yuna put her head up and swallowed with innocence. "A salad," she replied.

"With..." Rikku looked at it closer before cringing, "...chocolate and cream cheese?"

Her cousin pointed to her with her fork. "Don't knock it 'til you try it," she mumbled. "It's very good." She shrugged, looking down to take another bite. "At least it thinks so."

"'It'?" her cousin questioned.

"What would you have me call the thing?" she asked, pointing to her stomach. "I don't know the gender yet." She smiled happily. "I can't wait until I find out. I want to know what to get for it."

Rikku cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

Yuna blinked. "Well, you know, besides clothes and things, I have to set up a room for it. The new house being built has two extra rooms and it's not gonna want to sleep in our room when it's older." She listed off a few things on her fingers. "And I have to think of names too." Suddenly a thought struck her. "What do you think of Arisa?"

Rikku blinked. "Eh...for a boy or girl?"

She shrugged. "Either."

"Well...it's cute for a girl, but not for a boy." She bit her lip and looked away in thought. "Try thinking of something a little more masculine."

"Masculine, huh? Well, I guess you're right there for a boy..." she said, putting a finger to her lip. "I'll have to ask Tidus what he thinks."

At this, Rikku brightened a little bit at a change of subject. She wasn't exactly found of the one they were talking about, seeing as though she knew nothing about it. "Speaking of him, where's the new father-to-be?"

"Oh, he's practicing down by the beach with the Aurochs and Wakka. Lulu and Vidina are heading down too. I think I'll go with after this," she said. But then, her expression turned from calm, to concerned. Rikku was beginning to get used to her mood swings, but still, this was Yuna, so it was a bit strange. "I found out why he went ridged after I told him about the baby," she told her. "He didn't tell me, but he told Wakka and then Lulu got it from him and told me."

Rikku nodded. "Well, why?"

She bit her lip. "He's worried."

Her cousin raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Well, he told me he can't wait until it's born, and I know he was telling the truth," She paused and looked to the ground, holding her hands together, meal put down a while ago, "but I think he's concerned about being a bad father."

At this, Rikku held her stomach with a belly laugh. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" she exclaimed, trying to make her cousin feel somewhat better. "He's a great person. He's kind, loyal, loving and passionate," she said, counting off on her fingers. "Not to mention patient. Those are all the things a good dad needs. He's got all of 'em. What's he so up tight about?"

Yuna shook her head. "I don't know. He just seems...lost, a little."

"Well, maybe he's got Tubby syndrome," she offered, her finger in the air like a flag.

Her cousin gave her the strangest look. "What?"

Rikku gave out a sigh. "Tubby, as in Wakka," she said giggling. "You know how he was like before Vidina was born—all concerned that he didn't know _how_ to be a father 'cause he didn't remember his. Maybe that's his problem. He said Jecht wasn't much of a father, didn't he?"

Yuna looked up in thought. "You may be right. He told me that his father left when he was seven, the same time my father left. During that, the only time he talked to him was to 'tell him to stop crying' or something. He doesn't remember any warm moments with his father...I had the impression that he hated him at first," she said, playing with her necklace.

Suddenly, her cousin's face lit up and she punched her palm with her other hand. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "That's the reason. _He_ loves the _kid_, but that doesn't mean the _kid_ loves _him_."

Yuna gave her another look, this time with her brow wrinkled. "Uh, Rikku, it's not even a real baby yet," she said. "It has to be born first."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that maybe, since he hated his dad...he thinks that the baby will hate its dad." At this, Yuna looked shocked, but a little scared as well. "He loves the thing so much, he's afraid everything that happened before is gonna happen again."

She paused and laughed. "Of course, you'll exclude the whole swapping worlds, pilgrimage and Sin stuff and you've got the same situation." For a moment, her cousin didn't speak and Rikku looked at her strangely. "Yunie?"

"Hm," the ex-summoner said sadly. "I never thought of it in that way. Maybe you're right."

Her face grew concerned. "Uh, Yunie, are you all right?"

She looked up and nodded with a calm smile. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Tidus. He never really told me. I wish he would," she said.

Rikku pouted and gave her a pout and a sound of disgust. "Yuna, I am ashamed," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Yuna looked up with complete confusion. "What?"

"You heard me," she said, shaking her finger at her like she would do with a disobedient child. "Listen to me young lady. Who are you?"

Her cousin looked around with wide eyes as though searching for an answer. "Yuna?" she tried.

"That's right," she agreed. "Yuna. You are his wife, the mother of his unborn first child and the very same person that risked her life to bring him back to life," she listed off. "Don't tell _me_ all this. March right down to that beach and demand to talk to him. Tell him what you feel. If you want him to tell you all this stuff, tell him!"

Yuna blinked out of her stupor. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Go tell him. Don't wait. This way, you won't think twice about it. Just go tell him. You're his wife Yunie. Spouses don't keep anything from each other. Start by telling him how you feel and then maybe he'll do the same."

Her cousin bit her lip and stood. She grew more confident and smiled proudly. "Right," she said. She turned to leave, but then she came back over with a kind smile. "Oh, Rikku?"

She blinked. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

Rikku only winked. "I'm here to help when you need me."

* * *

With a sigh, Rikku closed the door to her office. Locking it, she noted how the hallways were all darkened and night had fallen once again on the city. Everyone else had gone to bed, including Elhana. So, after putting her bag over her shoulder, she started to head down the steps. When in the lobby, she crossed over to the main doors and locked them after stepping outside (since she was always the last one to leave, she was in charge of locking up the place so weirdos and fiends didn't get in).

And with that, she left the rather tall building and took a nice stroll past the construction. All of it was away from the ruins in Zanarkand. When first coming here, she made sure that no one even went near them. They were a sacred place and only people visiting the temple were allowed near them.

Besides, the monkeys didn't appreciate the company and kept stealing from people. Plus, she didn't want to upset Yuna. Her cousin liked 'that spot' on top of the one hill to remain empty. She never really asked, but understood why. It was something only one of her guardians would understand.

It was peaceful that night, like others. Even the fiends slept and rested at this time in Zanarkand. There was just a sense of serenity about the place. She even took the time to meander instead of her usual power walk, just to look at the beautiful scenery. The sky was the prettiest, all lit up with stars and that neat pattern of color that they made. She couldn't help but smile a little bit, and paused.

But then she started on her way again and made it to the housing building. It was tall, like the office one, but this one was different. On every level there were rooms and bathrooms. On the bottom ones, were rooms with multiple people living in them, with public bathrooms. As you went up, people began to get have less roommates and their own bathrooms, attached to the original room.

Though, on the top level, were a few suites. (Some of them had been empty, but they were being used now since the damages.) They not only had a room and bathroom for just one person, but a small living space and kitchenette as well. She had one of these, since she was in charge of everything. The higher your rank, the nicer your room (not that the others weren't nice, just a little cramped). Now that two whole floors were out of commission, it was even more crowded than before.

Getting to the top level, she went over to her room and opened the door with her key. Inside was the living room. Since she normally kept her room open when she was home, she had a sign saying 'If I'm in, please come inside and knock on my bedroom door'. Usually, she didn't even use her extra two rooms, so when you saw them, everything looked new. There was even dust on one of her couches.

In the living room, she placed her keys and bag on a chair next to the door and looked around. There were a few things there that weren't and some things had been moved around. There were a few couches facing a movie sphere player and a coffee table on top of a rug. Behind them was a small space with counters. It had all the things needed in a kitchen—stove, oven, fridge, sink and cabinets—but there were a few extra things.

There were tools on the ground and pair of boots, plus the fridge and cabinets were filled. She was almost a little confused, but then she remembered she'd offered her room. Her new roommate must have already moved in.

She went over to the bedroom door and went inside. Like usual, her bunk bed was in the corner. The bottom had a curtain around it and there were a few pieces of furniture around it. But, there was another bed that had moved in on the other side of the room, along with more furniture. Her roommate moved pretty fast.

Seeing a light on in the bathroom and hearing the shower going, the person was most likely in there. She had a few things to do in there before bed, but could wait a little bit. She didn't want to be rude and walk in—since her brother and father had done it to her plenty of times in the past.

So, instead, she went over to her side of the room and got out a pair of pajamas, with chocobo print on them, and started to get dressed for bed. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back, then took off her shoes. All her accessories came off, including her gun (just in case a fiend should pop up), and placed them on the dresser.

Her shirt came off and so did her shorts, showing off a bikini she wore. Normally she wore one, because she did work around water and never knew when there was one needed. Besides, she liked them and they worked enough. She only wore real undergarments when she wore something fancy, or, like in the case now, when she slept.

She unfastened her top casually and then reached for the robe that hung on a hook beside of her dresser. But then, suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. The door creaked open and a dripping wet figure walked out. Only wearing a towel around his waist, and steam from the next room coming out behind him, he was a little more than surprised to see her standing there.

Rikku felt her jaw drop to the floor and her eyes widen in horror. There, standing in her room, with both of them half naked, was none other than Gippal.

* * *

Eh he he he...I'm evil, I know, but hey, this ending will keep you guys coming back later. Thanks for sticking with me. --Aries


	16. XV

Chapter 15

Rikku did the first thing any girl would do in her situation. She screamed her head off. And while Gippal cringed, she grabbed the first thing there to cover herself with. That happened to be the decorative cloth that was laying on dresser behind her. Then, she grabbed her gun that was on top of it, whirled around and pointed it at him.

Her eyes were wide with shock and fury and her hand trembled. Her head spun with questions. First of all, how did he get in here? Why was he there? And what was he doing in her _shower_?

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed.

His eyes widened, yes, eyes. Gippal had taken off his eyepatch to reveal the eye that had always been covered up. His right eye had a scar over it that crossed over the entire thing. It also had a layering film over the eye itself. Clearly, it meant he couldn't see out of it. But she avoided looking at it—it being a result of an accident that was her fault. She concentrated on the matter at hand.

Gippal looked around as thought trying to find an answer. "I was taking a shower..." he replied. "And by the way, sorry about scaring you, so you can put the gun away now?" He looked at the weapon suspiciously.

She gave him a look as though she didn't believe him. He wasn't that thick. "Why are you even _here_!" she asked.

"I live here?" he tried, acting as though she were joking with him.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and she started to squeak like she did at the blitzball game. He wasn't serious. "You..." she whispered, swallowing. "...live here?"

An eyebrow raised. "You didn't know?"

Rikku thought she had swallowed her tongue. Gippal, living in her room? Sleeping less than a few feet away with nothing separating them but a light curtain? She didn't even want to know how it turned out this way, though she knew he had something to do with it.

"Would I be _acting_ this way if I did!" she retorted to his question. Her eyes flared again.

"Not likely."

She growled and closed her eyes, the gun still pointed at him. "Alright, hands up."

At this, Gippal gave her a look as though she'd grown another head. "Excuse me?"

"You're not trusted." She nodded at him with the gun again. "Hands up!"

He sighed, but then did as he was told. Only when he did, the hand holding up the towel around his waist dropped and Rikku caught an eyeful. Not only did she turn ten shades of red, but her head whipped in the other direction and she squeaked another scream. Come on, he was standing there in his birthday suit.

"For the love of Shiva!" she exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

Gippal let out a sigh. "You told me to, remember?"

"That doesn't mean that you're supposed to listen!"

He gave her a look. "Okay," he said. "I'll note that for later." But then he grinned mischievously and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, though, I had no idea you liked it rough like this."

Rikku let out a frustrated growl, still not looking at him. "You have serious mental issues." She whipped her head around and tried to stare at his upper body. "If you think I've ever _willingly_ sleep with you."

He cocked his head to the side. "Is that a challenge?"

Rikku made a face before spitting out her answer, "No!" she said. "It's a statement and don't forget that I'm the one with the gun here!" She closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them open. "Okay, I am going to go into the bathroom. When I come out, I want you to be asleep and in bed. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes mom," he drawled.

She growled again. "Just do it!"

Gippal rolled his eyes before waving his hands in the air and turning. "Fine, I'm going."

Rikku thought her eyes would fall out that they widened so big again. She looked away, flaming red cheeks and a squeak on her voice. Yevon did he have to have such a great body? Come on, he was so chiseled it was frightening. Not to mention his ycc...

She shook her head. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Rikku!' she scolded herself.

Then, before she did anything else, she grabbed her robe and pajamas and something off the dresser before running inside the bathroom. Slamming it closed, she heard a chuckle on the other side. She didn't even have the guts to yell at him, after what she saw. All she did was hold her face in her hands and shake her head. Why her?

* * *

"You saw him naked?" Yuna asked.

"That's what I said, will you stop repeating what I say?" Rikku retorted.

After some thought, Rikku decided to call her cousin. And by that, she meant using the new invention that Shinra had developed. It was similar to the thing they used to use, to communicate with the airship when they were on missions.

Except, this one you could take anywhere, and contact anyone, as long as they had another one. It was also changed so that the person one the other line was so quiet, that you had to put your ear it. It had two ends as well, one for listening and one for speaking into. It had no visual feed as well.

Over the other line, Rikku heard her cousin laugh. "Why are you complaining about this?" she asked.

She sat on the bathroom floor, talking frantically until that comment. As though the communicator was a foreign object, she took it away from her ear and looked at it. This was Yuna, wasn't it?

Rikku put it to her ear again. "This is Yuna, I'm talking to right?"

Again, she heard a laugh. "Of course silly. I just can't figure out why you're making such a big deal out of it. Tidus walks around like that all the time. Do you see me complaining?"

"First of all, he's your husband, that's allowed. You are pregnant after all," she said. Then, something struck her and she made . "He walks around naked?"

"After he showers and while he's dressing," she said. "And only in the bedroom—like he is now. But hey, I could care less. I actually like it."

Rikku blinked. This was her cousin, was she sure? Then, over the line she heard some noise. There was rustling and then a 'let me talk to her' and then more movement. "Hey, Rikku," said the voice of her cousin's husband.

"Oh, hey Tidus," she said. "Where'd Yuna go?"

"No where. I just wanted to say that don't think anything if Yuna says anything weird. She's been acting strange for a while. And she's been saying things bluntly," he told her.

"Oh," she said. That would explain a few things.

"Tell me though, I heard some of the conversation and I wanna know something. Why is Gippal even in your room?"

Rikku thought for a moment. "You know, I have no clue," she replied. "He just showed up in my room this evening."

"Hm, you did give up half your room because of all the reconstruction right?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe he volunteered for your room."

That news hit her like another sinspawn. He actually did this willingly. How in Spira did she not find out? She had access to those files, with the room assignments. She looked them over before giving them to Elhana to give out to everyone.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh, come on Rikku," Tidus went on. "Don't be like that."

She blinked. "Well why not?"

"Rikku, have you ever stopped to consider why he does what he does?" (A.N. He knows that Gippal likes her and he and Tidus are buds.)

The blond opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Why did he go to all the trouble of getting a room with her? Why did he keep kissing her? And why did he lie to her about knowing that Cid wanted them to marry? She thought back to the conversation they had at the Luca docks. What did he mean?

"Look, I gotta go. Yuna has been trying to get just junk and I have to make her eat some fruit," Tidus said, breaking her line of thought. "See you later?"

"Yeah," she said, half-heartedly. "Give Yunie my love."

With that, the line went dead and she looked out in front of her. She sighed and bit her lip. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

After Rikku disappeared into the bathroom, Gippal did get some clothes on, like she told him to. Hey, she did tell him to put his hands up and she was holding a gun to him. He was not supposed to do what she said?

Besides, the look on her face had been priceless when he did drop the towel. She was so easy to fluster. Her reaction had been a little bit funny, but he held back his laugh to save her the embarrassment. He was human after all and he already knew how uncomfortable she was around him these days. Making fun of her would not put him on a good list.

Okay, so he did volunteer to be her roommate, and give up his other room. That didn't mean that he had asked to bunk with her. He'd been given her place as an room assignment, though. It was funny how she didn't know, only she and that assistant Elhana of hers had access to those files, the ones with the assignments. He was sure she knew because she had to have seen them before clarifying them.

Well, he didn't question luck. This only gave his plan some more ways to work. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too much longer to get her down the isle. After his little display at the game, Cid asked him and he told. Now, the guy was breathing down his neck to speed it up.

Seeing her without a shirt hadn't exactly been painful. Okay, so he did hear her come in, so he sped up to get out of the shower. He knew what she was like before bed and a when she needed to gt things done. He didn't want to mess with a cranky Rikku. A homicidal one was worse, but a still, it was worth it. Even if it wasn't planned.

He dried off and put some underwear on—his pajamas—and went over to his things with a towel still around his neck. He went through the contents of his dresser drawer and took out a small box. He dusted it off and grinned at it. It was a start.

* * *

Opening the door, Rikku poked her head out and looked around. The room was dark and Gippal was asleep. At least, he was in bed and his back was rising and falling softly, as he lied on his stomach. Plus, his eyes were closed. He did always sleep like a rock.

She swallowed and licked her lips before shutting off the lights in the bathroom and closing the door. She tip-toed over to her bed and jumped inside the curtains. She got under the covers quickly and lied down, placing her head down on the pillows. Only when she did, she felt something hard hit her head.

Sitting up, she reached under the pillows with a wrinkled brow and took out a small box. It opened on a hinge and when she saw what was inside, she almost choked. Inside, was a beaded bracelet, that usually was worn like an arm brace, since thee beads were all joined together at one point. The beads were very expensive, with jewels on them. There was nothing else inside, but she knew who'd given it to her.

Rikku looked in the direction that Gippal was sleeping. When she was twelve, this very arm band had made its way to a shop Rin owned, in Bikanel. She fell in love with it, and the only other person that knew was Gippal, since he was there when she saw it. She'd never told him, though.

She sighed. Now she owed him another apology.


	17. XVI

With the hot water hitting her back, Rikku stood in the shower yet again, thinking. She woke early, and then crept to the bathroom where she planned on getting ready and then leaving before Gippal would wake. Though, in the shower, with nothing to do but stand under the faucet, she began thinking. She did that a lot lately.

The shower she stood in was actually an odd design. The actual bathing area of the bathroom, was like an entirely different room. In the corn of the room, was a raised tile floor, with a tiny wall to keep the water in and a drain in the center. It had a small stool in it, for she liked to sit and wash herself sometimes. To the one side was the shower, another enclosed area with a curtain around it. To the other side was the tub, with a curtain around it too. Around the entire space was a yet, another large curtain. She stood in the shower area.

What exactly did Tidus and Gippal mean? Another reason? What reason would there be for Gippal to kiss her, other than to annoy her? What would he possibly get out of all that he was doing? Why was he even trying to be nice to her? He was giving her gifts, and sweet talking her, not to mention all the kissing.

What was his motive?

Her arms were wrapped around herself. Her head spun with emotion and different reasons. She couldn't think of anything, not one thing. Maybe she just wasn't thinking the right way. She had to think logically.

Why would anyone else kiss someone? Really, all it was, was the touching of lips, that's it. Well, Tidus kissed Yuna all the time—but they were married. It was the same with Paine and Baralai, and they were engaged. When she was little, she used to give them to her father, as a loving gesture. That was it, a kiss was a loving gesture that was shared between people you cared about.

Then it hit her. She stood up straight and her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started to pound. She put a hand on her chest, trying to stop it. What if his entire reason was because he was being like Tidus and Baralai? What if Gippal... actually, liked her?

Her entire train of thought was cut off when she heard the door slam. That meant that someone came into the room. Moving out of the shower, she went into the first curtained area and opened the it at the hole, holding the white cloth around her form while sticking her head out.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped.

There was Gippal. Why wasn't she surprised? He was bound to wake up anyway. He was only wearing underwear, but at least it was better than nothing at all. She flushed, but hid it as he started to take a few things out of the cabinet. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"There's only one bathroom and I don't feel like waiting. I have work to do too," he replied. "Besides, princess, I've already seen you."

Rikku was definitely not showering with him in the room. It was too risky. She growled and pouted, brow wrinkling in frustration. There went her nice long shower.

"Hand me that towel over there, would you?" she asked.

He obliged, and she went inside again, turning off the water. Then, she wrapped the thing around her middle, making sure everything was covered, and fastened it closed, before coming out all together.

When she did, Gippal wasn't paying any attention to her. In fact, was a little surprised to see what he was doing. All over his lower face, including his cheeks, chin and mustache area, was a white foam. He was carefully and slowly removing it with a razer that was held in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, blinking with confusion and a wrinkled brow.

He turned to her, obviously very skilled at what he was doing, for he didn't need the mirror too much. "What's it look like?" he asked. "I'm shaving."

She went over to the closet and got out a special towel she used to hold back her hair with a little bit of a blush. "Oh."

Gippal looked back to the mirror and continued what he was doing. "I don't have a clean shave for no reason," he replied. "I have to every morning, just so you know."

"Oh," she repeated.

She was starting to doubt her suspicions. Why wasn't he trying anything? They were both in the same room, again, half naked and she wasn't freaking out. This seemed like the ideal opportunity. What was he waiting for? Or was he just not a 'morning person'?

Seeing what he was doing gave her an idea. She'd test her theory. A smirk crossed her face, but then she hid it as she went over next to him, just as he was washing off his razer, and went into the cabinet herself. On the counter were his things, so she took out her own. Unlike his, her gel had a fruit scent and her razer was pink. Then, without warning, she simply picked up her leg and put her foot on the counter.

He looked at her oddly. "What are _you_ doing?" he said, echoing her words.

"Guess," she said confidently, lathering up her leg with white foam.

With the same kind of care he used, she glided the blade over her skin. Not only this, she was working on the leg that was closest to him, and the towel was parted on that side. This showed her hip and the entire one side of her body, including a few pieces of things that would usually be...covered.

This sight made him pause, only briefly, to look at her. She glanced in his direction and he instantly looked away and began what he was doing again. Suddenly, he flinched, and then hissed.She looked up to see him holding a point on his face with his finger, under it some red liquid. She made him cut himself.

Rikku grinned in satisfaction, but didn't say anything. So, she had proved her theory, that didn't mean she wanted to let anything on. That might make him think things.

But then, that made her think again. Oh, cred. He did _like_ her. And when Gippal liked a girl, it was only a matter of time before he had her. And even if she was different than all those other airheads, the ones he used to like, this time, the circumstances were different.

Gippal knew her. He knew her likes, dislikes, how to make her smile and frown, and everything. Of course, she knew the same, for they grew up together. But that also left her with a few week spots.

He also had an agenda. This time, he was serious. He not only wanted her to himself, but also so that no one else could have her. He wanted to be her husband.

* * *

"Malady?"

Again, Elhana walked into her boss's office to find her princess face down on the desk, not doing any work, with her hair and clothes jumbled. She sighed, coming over with the morning mail, paper, files and coffee. Lately she'd been drinking a lot of it. This time, she put in more caffeine, in hopes to lift up her mood.

"Fa ryja xieda y vaf untanc vun ruicac," she said, in the native tongue. (We have quite a few orders for houses.)

Naturally, all Al Bhed preferred their own language. It was the one they had been brought up with. And with all non-Al Bhed workers coming, she hardly got to speak it.

So, Rikku replied the same way. "Zicd keja sa dra bybanfung," she said. (Just give me the paperwork.)

She took a sip of the drink and then looked through her mail. Sighing, Elhana turned and left. She knew what was wrong, so didn't ask. So, she did put her princess and Gippal in the same room on purpose. It wasn't like she did anything wrong.

She closed the door to the office and went over to her desk. Still she had a guilty conscious. All she wanted was the best for her princess, who was a friend as well as the next ruler of their people. And, Cid had mentioned something to her. She wasn't that slow; she knew what was between those two. And both of them were too stubborn to face anything, so something had to be done. She hadn't known the two almost her entire life and not notice anything like that.

Oh well, what was done was done and she had to stop worrying. She had work to do that she wanted to get done by lunch—she had a date with Sanron.

* * *

_"Fru yna drao?" a five year old Rikku asked her father. (Who are they?)_

_Two, newly orphaned, children had arrived in Bikanel that day. It was an ordinary day, like others, with bright sun and lots of wind. But, when Rikku had gone to visit her father, she found him talking to another man, whom she recognized as her father's first hand man. He had two kids with him, that weren't his._

_The taller, and presumably older, one was a girl around twelve. Her blonde hair was straight, coming down to her shoulders, with bangs. She looked completely blank, washed out. Her eyes were red, hidden slightly by her bangs as she looked down._

_With her, holding her hand, was a shorter boy. He was her age, with spiked hair and a surprised and confused look on his face. He looked around tugging on her hand. "Cecdan, frana yna fa?" he asked. (Sister, where are we?)_

_She was ignoring him., paying attention to the other two men's conversation. "...Vuiht 'is fuhtanehk ynuiht dra cruna," the first man said. (...Found 'em wondering around the shore.)"Drao ryja hu uha." (They have no one)_

_At this, her father gave out a belly laugh. "Drao tu huv!" he exclaimed. (They do now!) "Hu getc uv so vneahtc femm ku nusamacc." (No kids of my friends will go homeless.)_

_The other man left and Cid finally turned to his only daughter. "Rikku, saad Nhadala yht Gippal," he said to her. (Rikku, meet Nhadala and Gippal.) "Drao'mm pa mejehk rana huf." (They'll be living here now.)He patted both of their heads. _

_"Ur," she said. (Oh.) She came up to the two. "E's Rikku," she said. (I'm Rikku.) "Fyhhy bmyo?" (Wanna play?)_

_Gippal eyes brighten and Nhadala smiled a little. "Cina!" he said for them. (Sure!)_

_Rikku smiled and led them both away by their hands, before breaking out in a run.

* * *

_

As Rikku recalled the first time she met Gippal, and Nhadala, she remembered how happy they looked to be with her as they played the first time. It was only later she discovered why they were there. Their parents had been killed, by an attack on an Al Bhed ship. How they managed to find themselves on Bikanel, the original destination, was beyond anyone. They were damp and covered with sand when found, not to mention half dead of dehydration.

To this day, no one knew who or what sunk the ship. The siblings had been the only ones to survive. She asked him what he remembered once. All he said, was he remembered a large explosion, then he and Nhadala falling into the water. They found something to grab onto and swam to land, that wasn't too far away. Gippal still didn't trust boats that much.

It hadn't occurred to her what it was to loose parents. Her mother died when she was a few days old. Her father was always there. She hadn't thought about it really. Still, from that day, she was friends with those two. That's how it all started. She'd never guess back then that she'd be like this twelve years later.

Tapping her pen on her desk, she stared at the clock, in the middle of some paperwork that had yet to be filled out. Why did time move so slowly? She watched the second hand tick its way around the circle of the clock. It took so long to go around.

As she watched it tick away, she looked out the window. Yep, still daytime; the sun was still out. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened and in walked a small figure, not too tall. He looked to be ten, maybe. There were goggles over his eyes and he wore shorts and a tank top. His hair was shorter, but blonde. He was Al Bhed, but he didn't register in her headas anyone she knew.

"Hi Rikku," he said, coming over to her.

She blinked and her brow wrinkled again. "Do I know you?" she asked, standing up a little, to get a better look at him.

The boy smirked. "You probably don't recognize me, but you know me," he said. "I'm Shinra, remember?"


	18. XVII

This next chapter is a little bit strange in the later scenes, but I came up with this and thought it would be funny.

* * *

Seeing the boy, Rikku's eyes instantly brightened and she ran around to the other side of the desk. She picked him up with a hug and squeezed him tightly. "Shinra!" she said. "I didn't even know you were here." 

He coughed. She had been holding him tightly and he couldn't move. "Oh!" she said. "Sorry."

Rikku put him down and he brushed himself off. "That's fine," he said. "Though, I've come to give you something."

Rikkucocked her head to the side. "Oh?" He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. She held it and noticed that it was a new Garment Grid. "This one has a lot of sockets in it," she noted.

"Yes, that's the point," he said. "This device uses all the dress-spheres," he explained. "When you activate it, all the general clothes from the spheres will appear, like regular ones. It is the same with the weapons. It is so that you don't have to wear a certain outfit when you want a certain power. You can also mix a few things up if you like."

She went over to her desk and opened it with a key, taking out all her grids and dress-spheres, and placed the spheres in the new grid. She activated it and for once, it didn't do anything.

"It's not broken," Shinra assured her. "You just need to tell it what to do. It responds to thought."

She nodded. For a moment, there was nothing, then there was a flash of light and she appeared in a new outfit. The top part of her outfit was her gun mage halter top, a hole in it right below her chest. With it, was the tan skirt that she used to find herself in daily, that belonged to her thief outfit. Also, she had her gunner boots, black mage gloves, lady luck stockings and the belts from her warrior outfit. Plus, she had her hair in her blue headband again. It was a perfect mix of a lot of things.

"Shinra, you little genius," she said, looking a little proud. "Did you make some for Paine and Yunie?"

"Yes, but I thought you'd want to test it first," he said. "In case you didn't like it."

"Don't be silly." She put her hands on her hips. "So, how's the Machine Faction?"

"Doing better, I suppose," he said. "Not that it was bad before, just, you know..."

She nodded in understanding. "Did ya need anything else?" she asked innocently.

"Actually, yes," he said. He held up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Rikku blinked as he left the room. For a moment, she thought he wouldn't be back, but then he came back in with a rose. He gave it to her and she smiled. "Shinra, you shouldn't have," she said, smelling it.

"Oh, I didn't," he said. "Gippal asked me to give it to you."

She rolled her eyes. She should have known. "Of course," she said.

* * *

Getting home that night, Rikku wasn't surprised to hear the shower running. So, Gippal showered every night. Good, just as long as he didn't walk in on her again when she was getting dressed. By this time, she had changed back into her regular clothes. She went over and got out another set of nightclothes (underwear and a nightgown) and, just to make sure she had a little privacy, went inside her closet. 

It was actually quite big, the size of a small room, maybe. Inside were just curtain rods attached to the wall, and a free standing one in the center of the floor. She closed the door and changed quickly. When done, she remembered what Shinra said about using the new sphere grid. He said that the clothing, accessories, and weapons in the spheres could be drawn out, used like regular clothes.

So, she went inside her pocket, where she had placed it, and looked at it for a bit. Then, she thought about what he said. 'Responds to thought,' were his words. With this in mind, she gave it a command, closing her eyes to think.

Almost instantly, she heard a noise and opened her eyes. Laying around her were all the different items of clothing. Wow, she had no idea how much were in the dress-spheres, especially with some of the odder outfits.

Rikku hung most of them up, sorting them by outfit. By the time she was just about done, picking up the last article of clothing, she noticed something move underneath one. She jumped back. Her eyes widened and she grew a little scared. Then, slowly, she moved over and quickly picked up the shirt, springing it out of the way.

Again, her eyes widened and she let out a piercing horrific scream.

* * *

With his nightly routine, Gippal included a shower. So, you could have guessed how startled he was when he dried off and dressed, to hear a blood curtailing scream fill the air. And it came from the other side of the wall. Now, normally, he'd stop for a minute at this and let someone else worry about it, but then he came to the conclusion that this was Rikku, since she was the only other one (besides maintenance) that had a key. 

So, with this in mind, she being the woman he loved and all, ran out the door as fast as he could. As soon as he came into the bedroom, Rikku ran almost into his arms, screaming her head off. She had come from the closet.

Only he was surprised when she ran and instantly hugged his arm. She grasped it tightly,eyes squeezed shut with tears almost forming out of them. "Get it away, get it away, get it away!" she stuttered out madly. "I hate spiders!"

For one, he was a little bit enjoying as she clung to his arm. But, after coming to his senses, from the whole shock of the matter as well, he let out a laugh. "You're afraid of a—fred dra rimm!"(what the hell!)

He looked toward where she came from, only to see what had caused her horror. The spider she spoke of, was not the tiny spider he had pictured. It was at least the size of his palm, if not bigger. He backed up a little, eyes wide. The thing hissed and they both jumped.

They screamed at the same time, backing away slowly. "Alright, yeah, that thing's huge," he agreed, eyes wide.

"Notice my scream," she said, looking up at him almost furiously. Through the whole thing she had yet to let go of his arm. "A regular one I would have squashed."

"That's no normal spider."

"My point exactly!"

The thing hissed again and again, they screamed. Rikku whimpered as they got to the other side of the room, the thing following them. It got just to her feet before he grabbed her in the heat of the moment and before almost throwing her on his bed. He joined her in a minute.

"Oh, that's brilliant," she said, almost growling at him, still with a mix of fear and shock in her eyes. "No way it can get us up here."

Just as she said that, it crawled over and made a nip at the bed. At this, they both stood, and screamed yet again. Gippal growled under his breath, while he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room. Instantly, his eyes widened with a thought and he went over to her, bending over to whisper in her ear.

She listened for a little and then she looked at him with horror. "No way!"

"You don't have to touch the thing, just stand there a little," he said.

Rikku sighed. "Alright."

She went over to the side of the bed and he held up his hand, facing the other direction. "Wait for it," he said. She nodded and looked at it intently from her position above it. "Go!"

In a split second, she leaped over it and ran to the other side of the room. It followed her, but she didn't move away from the spot. It sprang to her foot, but she jumped away and screamed again. He didn't say she couldn't scream. With every leap it took, she jumped away and she screamed bloody murder.

It only lasted a few rounds before Gippal came over, gun locked. He fired at it, pumping at least five bullets into the thing. It stopped moving and Rikku stepped out of the corner, and over to her roommate.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Is it dead?" she asked.

He shook his head with a shrug. "Hopefully."

Rikku bent over slightly to look at it carefully. For a moment, she just stared, hoping it stayed still forever. She sighed. "Yes, thank Shiva."

But as soon as she relaxed, it twitched. Again, Rikku screamed, but this time she threw herself at Gippal again. So much, he didn't expect it and lost his footing.

They landed with a thud on the floor, Rikku straddling his waist slightly, her upper body against his. Gippal took a deep breath, having the wind knocked out of him. She was sure heavy when she wanted to be. He steadied his breathing. "Well," he said. "This is uncomfortable."

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, the door slammed open with a bang. Vech had knocked it down, followed by Adedrea, Elhana, Buddy, Nhadala, Sanron, Cid and even Shinra, all welding some kind of weapon.

Nhadala almost laughed. "What are you two _doing_?"

Looking at each other, the two sprang off the floor and went into immediate explanation.

"You see, there's a really good reason for all of this—," Gippal started.

"We got assigned the same rooms—," Rikku commented.

"Rikku came screaming 'cause of this huge spider—."

"Huge, huge spider—."

"And we ran from it—."

"It tried to eat us—!"

"I shot it and it jolted when dead—."

"The thing was moving when dead—!"

"And she jumped—."

"I did the first thing that I thought of—."

"And..."

"And..."

They both looked at each other, then to them. "We weren't doing anything," they said in unison.

"Right..." Buddy trailed off. "This so called spider?"

They pointed, to wear it was on the other side of Gippal's bed. Everyone shifted around the room and grimaced when seeing the thing.

"Sudran uv—!" (Mother of)

"That's disgusting."

"Oh my!"

"That's huge."

"Ew!"

"Damn..."

"Okay, we believe you," Cid finished.

"Interesting," Shinra commented, coming over to look at it.

As the newcomers looked in fascination, Rikku looked at them all confused. "What are all of you doing in here, anyway?" She looked all of them over. Each were in nightly attire and Elhana and Adedrea both had damp hair. Still, all had either guns or a knife in hand. "And how did you get in here?"

Cid laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, we heard screaming and came to your room," he said. "We do live down the hall," he commented with a finger raised.

"We heard gunshots and thought someone was in danger," Vech explained calmly.

"So we uh..." Elhana trailed off, looking to someone to finish her sentence.

"Broke down the door?" Gippal asked, looking outside the bedroom door with a little surprise.

She went over and looked inside the living room. Indeed, the door was off the hinges and laying right on the floor. Her jaw dropped. "I'll get someone to fix it first thing in the morning," Cid said, seeing the horrific look on his daughter's face.

"You'd better."

They went back inside the room and Buddy was knelt over Shinra. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Poisonous, would have killed you within a minute of being bitten," he said. "And these viscous ones. It came after you right?"

"It tried to bite me, yes," Rikku confirmed.

"Where was it?"

She led him over to her closet and he and the other males besides Gippal and Cid went inside. "It just started chasing you around the room?" Elhana asked concerned, hand over her heart. "How dreadful and right before bed."

Adedrea laughed, fooling with her long braid of hair. "Lucky, is what I say."

"If that's all, can we go to bed?" Nhadala asked, looking a little annoyed to be woken up. "I do have an early flight and shipment tomorrow."

"Go ahead sis," Gippal said. "I think everything here is settled."

The guys came out. "A hole in the wall, but no infestation," Sanron confirmed.

"I'll take the carcass with me," Shinra said, picking it up with a gloved hand. "I like studying these things."

"Go ahead," Rikku said. "We don't want it."

"To clean that, I recommend heavy cleaner," he said, pointing to a spot on the carpet.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Another thing I have to deal with."

"Alright, move out people, nothing to see here," Cid said, trafficking the group out the door. "We all need our sleep and it's late, so move it."

They more or less bowed or nodded to Rikku before leaving, then Cid was the last one. "You both really weren't doing anything?"

"Nothing," they said in unison, again. They looked at each other before getting offended. "Stop doing that!"

Cid laughed, hands on his sides, as he headed out the door. "I'll leave you two love birds alone, see you in the morning."

"Love birds!" Rikku exclaimed.


	19. XVIII A

This is the first part of a two-parter. Since there's a big cliffie here, I'm gonna update the next part within 24 hours. I already have it done, but I might add to it.

* * *

Rikku was brushing her teeth the next morning, Gippal standing next to her shaving again, like usual. She had more or less gotten used to the routine of the morning, even if she hadn't lived with him for more than two days. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, before finishing up and rinsing out her mouth. He hadn't _tried_ anything in that time. What was holding him back? She knew he liked her.

As soon as she finished, she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she said.

Still in her nightclothes, she went out to the front door, that had been replaced earlier. She answered the knocking and an anonymous worker was there. He bowed and handed her a note.

"Dryhg oui," she said, before closing the door. At this, she went back into the bedroom and opened it. (Thank you)

"What's that?" Gippal asked, already half dressed. He pulled on a shirt over his head. He already had his eye-patch on.

"A letter," she said, reading it. "It's from Elhana. She's already in the office at this time. She likes to open up," she told him. "She says I have a visitor."

"Who?" he asked curiously, slipping on other things that he wore during the day.

"Minaki?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

That day, Rikku walked in her office in a dress, instead of a two piece outfit. It was still short and covered as much as her other clothes, though. She thought since this was a person she'd never met, she should have looked a little nicer.

She still carried her bag of things with her as she came into the room. The first thing she saw was a Ronso, standing there in the center of the room. Her arms were crossed and she wore a yellow dress, her eyes matched in color. Her longer, blue hair came down to her shoulders. She was shorter though, like most females and looked over to Rikku when she came in the room.

The Ronso nodded to her. "Princess of Al Bhed, and cousin and guardian of Lady Yuna, Minaki introduces herself," she said.

Rikku looked over to Elhana, sitting at her desk, who nodded. It was as if she said, 'Yes, this is the visitor,' in her eyes. She smiled at Minaki and looked up to her. She was about the height of Kimahri. "It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"Thank you," she said. "But Minaki has come with a message for the princess."

"Yes?"

"Elder Kimahri sent Minaki to bring the princess to Mt. Gagazet."

The blond blinked. "Now?" she asked, brow wrinkling in disappointment. "Like today? Is it really important?"

"Elder must give Princess Rikku message immediately and in person."

She sighed and bit her lip. "Is it that urgent?"

Minaki nodded. "Very."

Rikku went over and gave Elhana her work. "Tell Vech that he's taking over for you and you for me," she said. "I'll be back soon. You can take care of things while I'm gone?"

"Yes of course, malady."

She winked and turned. "I'll let Sanron know you'll be free later."

Elhana blushed as her boss and the Ronso made their way outside.

* * *

Rikku came out of the housing building in her White Mage outfit. It _was_ cold on Gagazet and she wasn't covered with fur like Minaki. Still, instead of the rod she used with this outfit, she brought along the Black Mage one. That way, she wouldn't have too much to carry, she'd be able to protect herself and stay warm as well.

With a bag over her shoulder and her rod attached to her back, she headed past all the construction with her hood down. It caught some attention, seeing as she was wearing all white.

"Where are you going?" Adedrea asked, in the middle of something. Unlike most Al Bhed, she wore her hair long like Rikku had. That was why she wasn't wearing gloves, goggles or even a bikini or corset dress. She had been someone Rikku knew while growing up, which was why they were so comfortable around each other.

"Gagazet," she replied. "I'll be back soon though."

"Going alone?" she asked, brow wrinkling.

"No, I have a personal escort."

She raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile. "A certain Machine leader?"

Of course, she didn't forget the previous night. Rikku rubbed her temple. "No," she said. "Don't even go there."

"Hey, I wasn't the one sitting on him," she said, with a laugh. "I'll take care of things, alright, I know Vech has a desk job right now."

She nodded. "Thanks. You've seen Sanron?"

"Gippal's assistant?" She pointed in a direction. "That way, I think. He and Gippal are more hands on. They're inspecting something...not sure what it is."

"I've got a message for him," she said. "So, thanks again."

She waved as she went off in the direction she told her. She went into an enclosed area towards the temple that the Machine Faction had taken over. It was a building that needed repairs, that they were working on more than the machines. She went past the guards when she said she had to talk to one of the workers (plus, she was Cid's daughter, so that got her somewhere), and found a few workers.

Finally, she went over to Sanron and gave him a note, from Elhana of course. He thanked her, but then she was greeted by a voice behind her.

"Taking a trip?"

She turned. Guess who.

The workers, seeing them talking, quieted a little. People didn't look in their direction, but you could definitely tell that ears had opened. Gippal seemed to notice and his brow wrinkled. "Back to work people. I don't pay you to ease drop on my conversations," he said, waving them off.

Rikku rolled her eyes. Guys gossiped more than girls; usually the machine faction had all males working. Not that women couldn't do it, it was just that sometimes, with Al Bhed, women could be distracting.

"Yes, if you don't mind, I have to get going," she replied, arms crossed. "I'm visiting Kimahri."

He seemed interested. "The Ronso Elder and ex-guardian of your cousin, Kimahri?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"And you have to go to him?"

"He can't leave the mountain and I have to talk to him," she explained, sighing and looking to the side. "He sent Minaki for me."

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure he trusts her with my safety. She's my escort. Is there a problem?"

"You're climbing a mountain?"

"Yes. I've done it plenty of times before. And I've armed myself." She blinked, as though in surprise of his questions. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"No, not now," he said smugly.

Rikku gave him a confused look. "Why not?" she asked, shaking her head slowly.

Gippal just leaned over slightly and tapped her nose. His lip turned up in a sinister smile. "Because _I_ am coming with you."

* * *

"You know, you _really_ didn't have to come," Rikku said. "Really. I mean it."

Gippal shrugged. As they walked up the path to Gagazet, Minaki led the way and Rikku was following with Gippal right next to her. She rested her hands on the straps that held up her backpack. She gave him a look of 'Go away,' but he wouldn't take the hint.

"I just felt like coming," he replied. "Just think of me as an extra body guard. Besides, I have nothing else to do."

Gippal had changed into warmer clothes, with a sweater and an extra overcoat. He also changed to walking boots, and carried his gun inside a holster under his arm. He seemed perfectly content with the new environment. Though, is ears _were_ turning red.

"Minaki will not be taking you back down the mountain," the Ronso stated in his defense, hearing their conversation. "I have another assignment from the Elder."

"See?" he said proudly.

Rikku felt her expression dim. Now she did need him to come along. It was never really save to travel alone, especially through the mountain. There were many fiends and this was a climate she wasn't accustomed to. She bit her lip. Just great.

As the group walked, Rikku lagged behind a little. She sighed and stared at her feet as she walked through the ice and snow. They were almost there, walking along the bridge that was made up completely of ice, so there was only a bit to go.

Still, she paused suddenly. The other two didn't seem to notice, who kept going. With her hood up, it was harder to see, but she swore that she had heard something a moment ago. She looked around, looking for the source of what she heard; an almost growl.

The princess searched the area, ready to grab the staff on her back. Her eyes shifted carefully and she made no sudden movements. She stood and just waited.

Then, right in her ear she heard the largest of growls. She whipped around, hearing a, "Rikku!" in the distance, but then the wind was knocked out of her and she slid across the bridge.

Tumbling on sideways, she tried to find somewhere to hold onto while she slid, knowing the edge of the bridge was near. She tried to stop rolling, but nothing worked. With a scream, she felt the ground under her disappear and reached out to grasp anything she could.

Her hands clasped the edge, grabbing on with such strength she'd never thought she had. She tried to relax, but she as she looked around, she couldn't. She was dangling above a ravine that looked endless and she could feel her hand slipping. Above, she heard gunshots from Gippal, and growling from Minaki, she thought.

With all the strength she could bear, she pulled herself up, resting her forearms on the walkway. She tried the whole way, but then she caught a glimpse of the fight. Minaki, who had been carrying a spear, was fighting it and her own Ronso skills. Gippal took a few shots at the thing, that she couldn't get a good look at.

Rikku reached out her hand and tried to grab onto something else, in attempt to pull herself up the entire way. Her efforts were limited, for her hand slipped on the ice, not grabbing anything but snow. With it, she slipped a little more.

This was the exact reason she hated her luck. Things like this _had_ to happen to her, all the time. What did she ever do to deserve all this?

She didn't have time to rant to herself, for she slipped again. The pulling herself up plan wasn't working. She was loosing some of the feeling in her arms. She waved her feet around, trying to get them to grasp something. Then she remembered there was nothing there and tensed. She was slowly losing her anger, that was turning into panic. What if she fell?

Then a solution hit her. Call for help. Her two companions were both still in a fight. But it looked like Gippal was reloading his weapon, though. Maybe she could get his attention.

"Gippal!" He paused to look at her. "Help!"

It was then that he finally noticed she was dangling there. His eye widened and he turned back to the fiend. He finished reloading his gun and shot at it. "I'll be right there, princess!" he yelled, showing his impatience with the monster.

"Hurry!"

Rikku looked around, noticing that she was slipping again. The ice beneath her weight, right on the edge, was melting. Melting made it slippery. She let out a panicked noise, as she slowly started falling again.

She couldn't hold on. Her arms were tired and her eyes widened in fear. Her arms fell down and she was just holding on with her hands again, the material of her gloves making it slippery. "Gippal!" she yelled. "Hurry please! I'm falling!"

Her hands suddenly began to weaken and she couldn't hold on anymore. slowly, her fingers lost grip as she continued to panic. Then her hands slipped completelyand she let out a scream.

"Rikku!"


	20. XVIII B

I know I said that I'd update the next part within 24, but my computer was acting up. Still, here's the next part.

* * *

Rikku braced herself to fall, closing her eyes tightly. There was one moment of absolute falling, where her stomach jumped up into her throat. Just as she fell, someone grabbed a hold of her hand. She cracked an eye open and looked up. Gippal was lying right on the edge, his arm extended over the side while his other held on.

Tightly, his fingers were wrapped around her hand, hers holding on the same way. She looked up with wide eyes. He caught her, he actually caught her. A wave of relief washed over her and she let out her breath, that she'd subconsciously been holding.

"I got you," he said, breathlessly, looking down to her with a smile. "Don't let go, okay?"

Rikku smiled more or less as well, nodding up at him. He pulled her up, then clasped her wrist and to help lift her up. Halfway up, he took a hold of her waist and held her to him. She sighed when she finally felt something beneath herself. Gippal took a hold of the underside of her upper arms, pulling her into his lap, as he sat back.

She finally broke down and hugged him tightly. "That was so scary," she whispered, a whimper in her voice. Her eyes closed tightly, as if she was trying to forget.

For a moment, the machine leader didn't do anything. He seemed torn between what to do. Then he hugged her in return tenderly, resting his head on her shoulder. For a bit, that was how it was, each holding each other.

Then, he pulled her away. He held her at arm's length. Gippal looked her up and down almost like as if he was inspecting a machine, touching her forehead with his thumb. "You're bleeding," he said, showing her the blood.

She blushed and he stood, helping her up a little. He took out a cloth and put it to the cut. "It doesn't look too big," he said. "I don't think it'll even scar."

Rikku nodded with a smile. "Thanks," she said, as he handed the cloth to her.

Minaki came over. "Is the princess well?" she asked.

"What about the fiend?" she asked, looking around.

"Gone," Gippal said. "Just finished it off before I grabbed you."

"That fiend is one of the reasons Elder call for the princess," Minaki said, looking at her. "Lately, large fiends like that have been roaming around the mountain."

"Oh," Rikku said in reply. "What does he want to talk to me for?"

"Elder...did not say," she said. "He told me to bring you here."

She nodded and sighed. "Well, we'll find out soon," Gippal said, turning to her. "Can you walk?"

"I'll manage," she said. "It's my arms that are tired."

Minaki started in their first destination. Gippal did as well, but she stopped him. "Gippal?"

He turned, looking back to her with curiosity. "Yeah?" he asked.

Rikku looked to the ground, rubbing her arm with her opposite hand. "Thank you."

He blinked. "For what? Saving you?" She nodded silently. He laughed and a grin cracked onto his lips. "Don't you think you've gotten used to it by now. What are old friends for?"

She looked up and gave him a look. Instead of getting an answer to what he meant, he came over and took her hand. "Come on, we're lagging behind."

Gippal simply led her that way, holding her hand. She looked at their linked hands with a blush, but then she remembered something. For some reason, she had the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

_"You're gonna get lost," an eleven year old Gippal told her. "Especially if you go alone."_

_"No I won't, you just want an excuse to come along," a ten year old Rikku pouted, hands on her hips._

_He grinned smugly. "It's working."_

_The two were walking through the desert. It was about midday and Rikku was leading the way. That day, her father allowed her to go to the oasis. Only when she started for it, Gippal had to come to her, following her the entire way out the door. She knew he only wanted to come along. _

_Like usual, Rikku wore her usual shorts and tank-top. She adopted her claw as a weapon, and wore a shorter pair of shorts. Her hair was still in pig-tails, since she liked it that way. Gippal was wearing a tank as well, and a pair of pants with boots. Both his eyes were uncovered as he waited for her answer. With him, he carried a gun. He'd grown to like them instead of a knife. All Al Bhed carried a weapon to protect themselves, even children above the age of eight. _

_"I don't think so," she replied. "You're getting me annoyed, that's what. And admitting that you do want to come along is a making a big mistake, you know."_

_"So, why would I want to lie to you anyway? You'd get mad." Gippal came up to walk next to her with a grin. "Besides, Cid told me I had to come." _

_With surprise, she gapped at him. "He did not!"_

_"Did too," he said. "Brother even said he'd hurt me, too."_

_She made a face, and continued walking. "Like I care."_

_Rikku wasn't really watching where she was going, and then tripped. She let out a scream and went went summer-salting down the dune. _

_"Rikku!" she heard shout behind her._

_She landed on her stomach, and groaned. Covered with sand, with it in very uncomfortable places, she moved around. Sitting up, she spit out a mixture of sand and blood. She'd bitten her tongue through it all. "Yuck!" she exclaimed._

_"Cid's girl, don't move!" Gippal shouted from where he stood, still on top of the dune._

_Just as she was about to get up, she saw it. A large Zu was staring at her from the sky. _

_'Oh, cred,' she thought._

_The thing squawked, but then she heard firing. It flinched several times, rippling back with pain as it growled. It suddenly disappeared into pyreflies and she heard footsteps behind her. It had been a weak one, thankfully. _

_Gippal came over and put a hand on her shoulder, gun in his other. "You alright?"_

_She nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. "I'll be fine," she said, wiping off her lip with her tongue. _

_But then he saw the blood and instantly forced her mouth open by pushing on her chin with his thumb, holding the underside of her chin with his fingers. "Come on, stick out your tongue."_

_"Naw!" she exclaimed, in a failed attempt to say no._

_He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're not helping."_

_With a sigh, she stuck out her tongue, showing it was covered with blood and sand. He took out a canteen and squirted water inside, then closed her mouth. "Go on, swish it around," he prodded._

_She grimaced in disgust. It tasted horribly, but she did so. "And you can spit it out," he informed her. She grinned and Gippal gave her a look. "Not on me."_

_Pouting, she spit it out on the sand. She did feel a little better. "See? What would you do without me?" he asked._

_Rikku didn't reply, but looked away with a pout. "Let's go, we're almost there."_

_And with that, he took her hand and dragged her away. She blushed, seeing their fingers clasped together. At least he was being helpful.

* * *

_

"Kimahri happy to see Rikku is well," the Elder Ronso said, looking down to her with crossed arms. He didn't smile, as Ronso didn't do that, but he nodded in response.

"It's nice to see you too," she replied.

Uponentering the camp, she was led to Kimahri at once. Gippal looked around warily. He wasn't used to the height of Ronso, or Ronso at all. He didn't dislike them, but they were just foreign, that's all.

"He sees you've brought friend," Kimahri continued, nodding to him.

Gippal looked up suddenly, seeing that he was talking about him. "Oh, hi," he said, smiling weakly.

"This is Gippal, Kimahri," Rikku introduced. He was so jumpy. She hid her grin. "He's the leader of the machine faction."

"Yes, he has seen machine leader before, in Luca," he said. "An honor to meet you."

"You as well," Gippal replied. Well, at least he was trying.

Rikku shook her head at him, before looking up at her friend again. "So, Kimahri, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

He nodded. "Yes, as Minaki has told Kimahri, you had encounter with a fiend. They have been growing in numbers lately. We Ronso are planning an attack party today, to exterminate some of them, so their numbers do not increase."

"That sounds like a good plan," she said, nodding. "What do you need me for?"

"Ronso cannot leave cubs alone," he replied. "Kimahri wish that Rikku watch the cubs in Zanarkand for the day."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, look after Lian and Ayde?" she asked. "That's no problem."

"Not just Lian and Ayde," he said. "Kimahla you must look after too."

She cocked her head to the side. "Kimahla?"

Minaki walked over, just as she asked. With her were Lian and Ayde, but she was also holding something in her arms, a tiny bundle. Rikku felt her jaw drop. "Oh..." she said.

The female offered her the bundle and she took it. Inside the blankets was a small face of a Ronso baby, opening its eyes to look at her. The baby was small, though, the size of a human baby. She looked up at Rikku curiously and batted her hand at her braids and Rikku laughed. "She's adorable."

Gippal looked over her shoulder, a grin on his face as he nodded in agreement. "Kimahla named after father," Kimahri said, putting a fist to his chest.

Her jaw dropped again. "Oh, congratulations, Kimahri. You must be so proud."

"Minaki and Kimahri both proud, like all other Ronso." Rikku finally drew the conclusion. Minaki was the Ronso equivalent of Kimahri's wife. Kimahla was their daughter. She didn't say anything as her old friend continued. "We needed someone we trusted to care for her," he went on. "Rikku closet person that we trust. It is no burden?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, not at all. I don't mind, really," she said. "It'll be my honor."

"Yeah," Gippal agreed. She looked at him curiously. "We'll be happy to watch her." At this she raised an eyebrow.

"Kimahri and Minaki thankful."


	21. XIX

"No, I didn't know," Yuna said innocently, on the other side of the line. "No one told me anything. I had no clue that Kimahri settled down."

Rikku let out a sigh. "Thank goodness," she said. "I've been so out of the loop lately I thought this was something else that I missed. I'm glad I wasn't the only one."

"I don't really think he's told anyone," Yuna stated. "You know, Lulu just said she was a little surprised when I told her."

"Well, it's not like he shouldn't. I mean, come on, he's a nice guy."

Rikku had decided to call her cousin again. Yuna didn't have much to do, so she had all the latest news on almost everything. She read the news and watched it too. So, there wasn't really anything she missed. Count on Yuna to know what's up. Besides, she thought she might be a little bored.

She was in the middle of the small group, that were traveling back down to Zanarkand. Lian and Ayde were tagging behind her, while Gippal was next to her. The whole dangling from a bridge incident had him a little spooked, so his protective side kicked in. The two Ronso cubs seemed fascinated with him, looking at him, while whispering to each other.

Kimahla was on Rikku's back. She'd converted her bag into a carrier, so she could ride inside. She liked to look over her shoulder and see everything from the height she was at. Still, the males present seemed a little interested in her conversation, so none of them spoke loudly.

"I know, I'm happy for him," Yuna replied. "Is she cute? What's her name?"

"Oh, she's really cute. Her name's Kimahla. I think it suits her, really. A little thing, but she'll be just fine when she's older." She paused, seeing that they'd be in Zanarkand shortly. "Hey, I have to go, see you, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a walk with Lulu in a bit, so I have to get dressed."

"Still in bed?" she asked with a laugh. "Sorry I woke you. That baby needs its sleep."

"No, I'm just not dressed yet. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, now don't go and strain yourself."

"I'll be fine, see you."

"Give Tidus my love."

She hung up and Gippal looked at her. "So she is knocked up," he said.

Rikku gave him a look. "That makes it sound dirty," she said, hitting him on the back of th head. The two Ronso watched with surprise, but interest.

He flinched and held up his hands to his head, in attempt to shield himself. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way!" he retorted. "You never really explained before, so how else was I gonna find out?"

"Uh...ask Tidus?"

"Guys don't do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care. And just so you know, yes, Yuna is going to have a baby."

Gippal turned to the two following. "Isn't she violent?"

The two nodded. "Very," Lian agreed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm being triple teamed," she said, laughing. "So you two, what do you want to do while you're here? I know you'll get bored staying with me. I'm in my office all day."

"Do?" Ayde asked. "While the princess works? We're allowed to wander?"

"Of course," she said. "As long as you don't get into any trouble or break anything."

"Do any of you know anything about machina?" Gippal asked. Rikku raised an eyebrow. What was he up to?

They both shook their heads. "Ronso no need to know about machina, only that they can help keep fiends away," Lian said. "And they do lots of other things."

He nodded. "Should I take them with me?" he asked her. "I'll keep them occupied and out of trouble. The faction could probably use the help."

"What will we do?" Ayde asked, almost eagerly. "Work with them and build them?"

"Well, not right away," he said. "You two are still rookies. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll teach you a few things though."

"That's very nice of you, Gippal," Rikku stated, She gave him a look, eyebrow raised and grin spread deviously. "And let me guess, since you take the big kids, I'm taking the baby?"

He shrugged innocently as they stepped into the construction site. "Well, since I am taking them off your hands and Kimahla is so much smaller than them..."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I don't care," she said, turning to go to the housing building. "I'll take care of her. Just make sure you keep them out of trouble."

He grinned. "We both know how great we are at that!" he shouted after her.

She turned and put her hands on her shoulders. "Of course!"

* * *

"She's so cute," a female worker commented.

After changing into cooler clothes, Rikku returned to work. She started to make her rounds that afternoon, since Elhana had finished with almost everything else. So, she and her assistant went for a walk around the construction, only to be stopped by every female worker, who decided to coo over Kimahla. She _was_ very cute and easy to entertain. Though, her fascination was with all the pyreflies that were floating around.

In a small semi-circle were a few of her workers, all bent over to get a good look at the baby, who Rikku had on her hip. She smiled. "Isn't she?" she asked. Then she looked up. "Sorry, girls, I have to be the boss. Break time's over."

They all gave Kimahla a wave, speaking in a different voice, before scattering to their work stations. Elhana nodded. "She _is_ very distracting," she commented.

"She's too young to be left by herself," Rikku pointed out, adjusting her on her hip. "I can see why they asked me to watch her."

"It seems she likes you very much," her friend went on. The baby rested her head on her shoulder, perfectly calm and content. "Yet you're so new to her."

Rikku nodded. Then she looked around, noticing that the sun was setting. She glanced to her watch. "Oh, shoot, is it that late?" she asked, rocking her slightly. "No wonder she's tired. I have to get her to bed." She held out some folders to her. "Do you think you could take this to the office, I have to go get the boys before I put her to sleep."

She nodded slowly, before Rikku headed off in the direction of the faction. Well, at least she could hit the hay early.

* * *

When getting inside, Rikku was automatically faced with a few workers standing in a semi-line, blocking the door. With Kimahla still on her shoulder, still awake, she couldn't get by.

"Aqlica sa," she said, and they let her by. (Excuse me)

What she was faced with was a little surprising. Not only were Lian and Ayde helping some of the workers, they were doing a few things that not every rookie would attempt. While Lian lifted a heavy part, Ayde put it in place. They were working together and finally the machina (a patrol one, used on roads and such) started to buzz and move. The other workers clapped and muttered things, saying they were impressed, before they went back to work.

Gippal was standing with them, looking like the one who taught them everything. She came up to him. "Well, it looks like you're turning them into mechanics," she laughed, smiling at the two. "That's very nice. I wasn't able to do that for years."

"They're naturals," Gippal commented. "What's up?"

"Just checking on them," she said, nodding in the cubs' direction. "Gotta put Kimahla to sleep."

He nodded and then she noticed something. "Oh, hey, could you hold her for a minute?" she asked him, looking at the machine more than him. She held the baby out to him.

Gippal looked around, trying to find someone else there. "Me?" he asked surprised. "You want me to hold her?"

Rikku gave him a look. "Yeah, you can hold a baby, right?"

Before he could say anything, she gave Kimahla over to him and he was left speechless. He held her under the arms and held her out at a distance, and she looked at him tiredly. He looked around as if looking for a lifeline. "Okay," he started. "Now what do I do with you?"

For a moment it was like that, then Rikku looked up. She had given the cubs a pointer, only to look over to see Gippal looking at the baby like it was a foreign object. She sighed and came over. "You don't hold a baby like that," she instructed. "You have to cradle her in your arms."

He gave her a confused look. "I'm serious," she said.

"Fine," he sighed, moving her a bit.

After a few instructions and movements, Gippal finally held her the traditional way, with her head in the crook of his arm, and his other arm holding her up.

Rikku smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard," she said. Just as she said it, behind her, the machina made a strange noise and fell over. Lian and Ayde looked lost, so Rikku went over to help. "Don't worry, that's normal," she assured, going over.

In the meantime, Gippal still had Kimahla. She wasn't fussing or crying, but he looked a bit out of place. He'd never dealt with kids before, what did he know? He was still one himself, wasn't he? ...Kinda.

He looked down at her and she yawned contently, closing her eyes and relaxing. It was a moment before he noticed that she fell asleep. He almost laughed. The baby fell asleep with _him_. It wasn't something that he expected.

When he looked up, he saw Rikku there with him. She was smiling down at Kimahla, her finger inside her smaller fist. It was almost precious, seeing her like that. Rikku just had a way with children. He grinned. That gave him another check on his list of her.

Then she looked up and her brow wrinkled. "What are you grinning at?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Before she could say anything else, there was chatter among the workers. They both looked up and over the crowd could be seen two Ronso adults. Kimahri and Minaki both came over to them and Rikku looked up smiling.

"I didn't know you could leave the mountain, Kimahri," she said, almost curious.

"Only for a moment, Kimahri stay," he replied with a nod. "We pick up children."

Lian and Ayde came over obediently, and Gippal went over to hand Minaki her daughter. The older Ronso nodded at her present state, then to Kimahri.

He looked to the both of them. "Kimahri see that his daughter is very comfortable with you," he started. "We would like to make Rikku and Gippal the godparents of Kimahla."

Rikku gasped and Gippal just stood with a wide eye. The princess was almost afraid to speak. "You...want _us_ to be her godparents."

"Even at young age, she trusts you more than some she's known since birth," Minaki stated. "It would be our honor."

"If ever something happen to us, Kimahla would be in your care," Kimahri stated.

Rikku was about to say something, but Gippal put a hand on her shoulder. "We'd be honored to, wouldn't we, princess?"

She gave him a look, but then nodded. "Of course," she said.

The two nodded. "Thank you," Kimahri said. "We will leave now. The mountain needs to be guarded."

With that, the five left the room. Rikku instantly turned to her roommate. "What did you do that for?" she asked crossly. "You didn't even ask me about that before you answered yes."

He gave her a look, eyebrows raised. "You were going to say no?" he asked almost surprised.

She grumbled and looked off to the side. "No...but that still doesn't mean you can do that!" she exclaimed.

"What? Speak for you?"

"Yes, you act like you know me."

"And I don't?" he almost whispered.

At this, she straightened and swallowed. For a moment, she looked around. "Things have changed Gippal," she said. "We're not kids anymore. We're adults, we have to act it." With that, she turned and headed out the door.

The machine leader sighed as he watched her go. "You have no idea how right you are, princess," he mused.


	22. XX

A buzzing woke Rikku from sleep the next morning. When she looked around, she was still inside her bed. Lifting her head up, she reached her hand outside the curtain and grabbed her communicator on her side table. The smell of coffee was coming from the next room, that made her wake up a little bit. Grumbling, she pressed the answering button on her communicator and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she muttered, rolling over on her back.

"You're still in bed?" came a voice from the other side.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and made a surprised face. "Paine? What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

With a sigh, she sat up and moved aside the curtains to get out of bed. She turned her clock towards her, her feet on the floor. "I had a late night," she said. "And it's Sunday, everyone's day off. No one works today."

"Yeah, I know, Al Bhed day of rest, whatever," her friend said dully. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

She grinned. "Aw, Paine, I didn't know you felt that way," she replied, words dripping with sarcasm. "No offense, I'm straight and not to mention you're getting married at the end of this week."

There was grumbling on the other end. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so."

"Baralai wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with us," she said calmly. "Yuna and Tidus are coming and so is Gippal."

"What for?" she asked, standing up and stretching a little bit.

"Well, since we all are...friends, he thought it be nice. I don't know, I didn't ask into it. I'm doing what I'm told."

Barefooted, she headed out into the main room. "Okay," she said. "Never knew you were one to take orders."

Opening the door, she found Gippal in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, still in his night clothes, which consisted of surprisingly a pair of sweatpants; there might have been boxers underneath, but she wasn't sure. She rolled her eyes at his appearance, but when he poured himself a mug, she took it from him. He gave her a look, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

The machine leader was looking quite well that day, even though he probably just got out of bed himself. His hair was a mess and his eye patch was missing again. Apparently, he took it off when he slept. She avoided staring at his chest, since he was topless.

Rikku only stuck out her tongue at him before going over to the other side of the kitchen. "Is it a formal event?" she asked into the receiver.

"The guys are wearing tuxes," her friend replied. Rikku heard her laugh. "And guess what I have to wear?"

"No...a dress?" she asked, hidden meaning in her tone. "You know, that is an absolute sin, Baralai making you wear a dress—in public even. How cruel and unusual."

"Isn't it?" Again, she chuckled. "But that's not the only reason I need to talk to you. Actually, Baralai does."

"Okay, put him on." She finished and took a sip of her

"Why talk to him on here...?"

There was a short knock and the door opened. Who should walk in but Paine, followed by Baralai. Holding the handle was her warrior friend, who had the communicator to her ear. Both of their jaws dropped when seeing them.

"...When you can in person?" Paine finished, eyebrows raised.

Rikku hung up. "Well, at least you knocked," she said, calmly as ever, still drinking her coffee.

Gippal waved, seeming perfectly content with their two friends seeing him in his nightwear. At least she was completely covered. She put down her mug. "What?" she asked.

They looked at each other. "Nothing," Paine said. "Baralai..."

He smiled, still looking a little weary to them. "Lady Rikku," he started. "I wanted to discuss something to do with construction, a business matter."

She nodded. "Okay, hold on," she said. "Have a seat you two."

Disappearing into the next room, she retrieved her robe. Being half dressed in front of your best friend's fiancé was not a good idea. She put it on and came outside, Paine was in the kitchen and both of the guys were in the living area, sitting down. Gippal had somehow managed to put on a shirt.

Grabbing the crook of her arm, Paine dragged her over to the corner and gave her a look. "Rikku, is there something you wanna tell me?" she almost whispered.

Looking around, she glanced over to the guys before her. "No..." she replied. "Did I miss something?"

"Rikku," she sighed and paused, "I know you're slow in the morning without your coffee, so I'll explain." She glanced over to the guys too, before her gaze turned back to her. "We found both of you in pajamas, near noon, looking like you were run over by hover crafts, in the same room. And you're enjoying coffee together." She gave her a minute to compensate the meaning. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Again, the blond took a sip of her coffee. She didn't get at all what she was talking about, so maybe more caffeine would make her understand. She tried as hard as she could to get anything out of what she said.

Pajamas, noon, messed up, same room? What did any of those things have to...oh. Well, that would explain why they looked so... Wait a minute, the two of them thought that—no!

She choked on her coffee and spit it back into her cup. Eyes wide, her breathing became uneven. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "No no no no!" she whispered with a pointed finger to get her point across. "Get that thought out of your head. I did not..." She looked over, the guys weren't even paying attention to them. "I am not sleeping with Gippal."

Paine let out a sigh. "Well, doesn't look that way. What are you two doing together like this?"

"Hey, Princess," Gippal called.

Rikku looked up, seeing that the two in the living room were looking over at them. How was she going to explain this? She smiled falsely and and came over. "It's Rikku, and what?" she asked, with her smile towards their visitors as she sat down. "Sorry you both had to see us like this." She gave him a look. "Isn't it tragic how there were so little rooms that we had to bunk together?"

Baralai seemed to catch on and looked at Paine, who sat next to him. She nodded and so did he with a smile. "How awful," he said. "What happened?"

"Pipes burst," Gippal said. "Entire two floors flooded up to your ankles."

"That would make it difficult to live down there. So, everyone had to bunk together?" he asked, he looked at his friend and gave him a look. Obviously he hadn't told Gippal of the suspicious yet. "Including you?"

"Yes," Rikku replied brightly.

Gippal was eying her suspiciously, but went along with the conversation. "I offered to give up my room and signed up for a space."

"And I offered the other bed in my room," Rikku said. "Everything else was full or filled."

He nodded. "Oh, well, how nice." He looked over to Paine and she just nodded once.

Gippal spoke again, going back to why he called her over in the first place. "I was saying how Kimahri made us the godparents of his daughter."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "He has a daughter?"

"We only found out yesterday," Rikku said. "Since we had to babysit her and Lian and Ayde," she continued. "She liked us so much, that they decided on that."

"Amazing," Baralai commented. "Anyway, Lady Rikku—."

"Oh, Rikku is fine."

"Alright, Rikku then, I was wondering if you could by any chance start to work on a house that I'd like to buy, that will be in Zanarkand."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh, how nice," she said. "A house for...you and Paine?"

"That was the original plan."

"Don't you have to stay in Bevelle for most of the time?" she asked curiously.

"Think of it as...a vacation home," he said, trying his best to describe it."

She grinned, legs crossing. "I take it that this won't be just a _house_, will it?"

"If you mean palace, than yes," Paine commented smoothly, arms crossed.

Gippal laughed and said something in Al Bhed, that sounded a bit like 'Yevonites.' Rikku raised an eyebrow, but smiled again. "Well, I see no problem with that."

"She's a business woman, a big paycheck is always welcome," her roommate commented with another laugh, still sitting next to her.

She turned her head and gave him a look, before she smacked the back of his head again. "These are friends, meanie!" she exclaimed, before standing and going over to her bag.

He winced. "See what I have to live with?" he asked, presenting her with his hands. "And I didn't do anything."

Paine shrugged. "You had that one coming to you."

Gippal turned to Baralai. The Praetor sighed. "I have to agree with Paine and Princess Rikku on this one," he replied with a sad smile.

With Paine's grin, the machine leader rolled his eyes. "Frebbat..." he whispered. (whipped)

Rikku almost growled, coming over and hitting him with a hard bound book this time. "Ow!" he exclaimed. She hit him almost another three times, each time it following with an 'ow', before he stood, so she couldn't reach him. "You know what, I'm getting out of here before I lose a limb." He stood and headed to the bedroom.

"Don't use up all the hot water," she yelled after him.

Gippal stuck his head out from the doorway. "I'm not the one who spends an hour in the bathroom each morning," he sang.

He disappeared before a blunt object came in contact with his head. Rikku turned around and smiled, seeing Paine looking amused and Baralai a mix between the same and confused. She came over and took out a few things from her bag, then handed Baralai a book.

"These are designs you can look through," she said. "Pick one or a few out. We can mix a few, but those are basic floor plans. Coffee?"

He nodded. "I will see to these, but no thank you." Paine nodded, disagreeing to the coffee as well.

"I'll just leave the interior design to Paine."

"Thanks for that, Rikku," her friend said.

Her eyebrows went up and down quickly. "No problem. You two can look at those while I go get dressed," she said. She picked up her mug and started into the bedroom. "You'd better not be using the entire counter again!" she exclaimed, disappearing from view.

They just looked at each other with a look of almost surprise.

* * *

Rikku, last to come out of the bathroom, went into the closet and disappeared for a moment. She came back out, wearing a halter top and mini skirt. With boots and gloves, she attached a holster to her leg, placing a gun and knife inside. Gippal, pulling on his boots, raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, going over to her dresser to comb out her hair. "I have some shopping to do," she replied. "I don't have anything to wear tonight. I'll be heading to Luca early."

He rolled his eyes. Women and their clothes. She already had more than half of the closet filled with her stuff. "Whatever," he said, with a sigh, before standing up. "It's your money."

Rikku placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a look. "I'm so glad I have your permission," she said. She finished her hair—it up in a ponytail so it was out of her face. "I have to get my hair done too, so stuff it. All guys have to do is put on a tux, show up and they're done."

"True."

She turned around again, and went through one of her drawers—her underwear one, since it was the top on the dresser. Finally, she took out a wad of bills and placed ones of a larger amount in her cleavage, some in the holster strap between her legs and the last in a miniature backpack in the shape of a moomba. His eyebrows raised. "Protective?"

"Hey, if it works," she said. "This way, I can't get robbed without myself noticing."

"Not that they'd look there."

She shrugged. "You have any better ideas?"

He followed her as they reached the living room, Paine and Baralai already traveled down to her office. "How exactly are you getting there anyway?"

"I'm boarding a cargo ship on its way to Luca," she said. "I'll pay for my way on anyway."

"Neat, I'll come with you."

She stopped and turned. "Why are you coming with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "I follow you everywhere, princess, remember?" he teased.

With a sigh, Rikku rolled her eyes. She recalled the Fu incident. He was right. "Whatever," she said. "But you're paying for yourself and we separate as soon as we arrive."


	23. XXI

This next chapter may seem a little boring at first, but I thought it'd be a little heartwarming. This is a little short, but I can promise you'll love it.

* * *

"Brother?" Rikku asked. "You're taking me to Luca?"

When approaching the docking bay, the Al Bhed princess was surprised to come across her brother's (and her own) ship parked, and ready for take off, the Celsius. Her older sibling hadn't changed a bit, still in his suspenders and Mohawk hairdo. He was repairing something near the entrance when she approached, Gippal not far behind.

He jumped when she spoke, burning himself with a blow torch. He started cursing loudly, while waving his burnt fingers, practically running around for water. Gippal gave her an amused look. "You can handle this one," he said, heading up the ramp. "I'll settle in the cabin."

She nodded and went over to the water, where the bay was next to. Picking up a bucket, she filled it, and then went over to Brother before throwing it over his head. Instantly he stopped and turned, eyes flared with anger.

"Fryd ec ouin bnupmas!" he almost growled at her. (what is your problem?)

With an eyebrow raised, she gave him a look. "Me? What's with you? You're jumpier than a coyote." She crossed her arms. "And you did ask for water."

"On my burn, not my head," he replied, holding up his hand and shaking it.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm used to aiming for that part because it gets lit so often," she said with a little bit of sarcasm. There was that one time when he set his hair on fire, and he started running around idiotically before she put him out. Afterwards, all that was left was the hair he had at that moment.

Brother blinked, obviously not completely understanding the full extent of her words, since he was still a little rusty with Sprian. "What?

She sighed a growl. "Nothing," she said. "Get in the ship. We need to get moving."

Rikku turned and went inside, then up the stairs to the elevator. When she reached the deck, she noticed how there was no one inside. "Where's Buddy?" she asked her brother as he went over to the captain's chair.

"He's on a date," he replied, grumbling.

She blinked. "With who?"

He laughed. "Who else? Nhadala," he replied.

Stopping to think, she did recall a time she and Gippal caught the two making out, back when she was about thirteen. Actually, they'd been doing more than that, but she didn't want to go there. It made sense that they were seeing each other. She laughed at the thought, but then noted that her brother was still upset. He wasn't his usual angry, just upset. Seeing his face, she came around to her old station back when they were the Gullwings.

She looked down sadly. Here Brother was all alone, without she, Yuna or Paine (not that he missed Paine) or even Shinra or Buddy. They all left one by one, and now all he had was the ship, even if Buddy was coming back. Brother must have been one of the loneliest people in Spira. She sighed. No wonder he was mad.

She did fight with him, but he still was her brother. He made sure she was alright, in a weird way when she was upset. He made sure she was safe when they were in danger. He even agreed with her sometimes. She couldn't leave him like this, she knew that Cid cared about him enough, but that wasn't enough sometimes.

Brother needed a girl.

Rikku came up and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "What's wrong with you?"

She smiled. "Nothing, really," she replied. "You need a vacation. Ever think of taking some time off?"

He shrugged. "I have nothing else to do."

Her brow wrinkled. Yup, he needed a girl.

She bit her lip. "I'll be in the cabin, okay? I'm gonna say hi to Barkeep and Darling."

He nodded and she made her way up the steps, down the hall and to the elevator. When it opened, she walked into the cabin. Gippal was at the bar—having a beer again. He liked those, seeing as that he did keep them in their room as well. Like most Al Bhed, he was still sober after two. Usually she could take a few shots and keep a level head too, but then again, she was an Al Bhed as well.

She took a seat next to him. Gippal looked over with a grin. "Cool him down?" he asked, taking a sip.

Rikku ordered herself a beer as well, though a light one. "Yeah," she sighed, taking off the cap. "Literally, I threw water over him."

He was taken aback a little, one of his eyebrows going up. "Well, that's strange."

She gave him a look, her eyes narrowed and brow wrinkled. "What is?" she asked, a little bit offensively.

"Well," he started with a shrug. "You usually have a grin on your face after encounters with him."

She bit her lip and looked at him. How would she put this in a way that he'd understand? Glancing over at the hypello, she noted that she didn't want them listening and carrying on the conversation, so switched tongues.

"Ra haatc du kad myet," she stated bluntly. (he needs to get laid.) In mid-swallow, Gippal laughed out loud, almost choking. He put a hand on his chest, the other slapping down on the counter with chuckles. With her eyes narrowed, her lips were in almost in a frown when she pouted. "E's caneuic." (I'm serious.)

He held out his hand, gesturing for her to wait a moment. "_Oui_ fyhd du veht res e kenm?" he asked her, completely amused. (_You_ want to find him a girl?)

Her brow wrinkled. "You know, sometimes you can really be a telgnayt," she said with venom. At that, she grabbed her purse, his expression changing from amused to apologetic. She stood, marching up the steps to the upper part of the cabin, going over to her old bed.

She heard footsteps following her when she threw her bag down. "Don't go off mad like that," Gippal said, coming over with a sorry look. His voice was low, his sorry voice.

Rikku gave him a look. "You just insulted me and Brother, and you expect me not to get angry?" she asked, arms crossed.

His eyebrows raised with almost a fake surprise. "Before, you used to laugh when I did," he replied. "Insult Brother that is."

She sighed out of her nose, it coming out with a small growl in her throat. "Yeah, back when we were kids," she replied. "Now it's different."

Gippal seemed seriously surprised this time, and a little confused with his wrinkled forehead. "Why?" he just asked.

Again, she sighed, this time with her mouth. She put a hand to her temple before looking up at him. "You should have seen him, Gippal," she said. "He's so lonely. I felt almost sorry for him."

"Lonely?" he was almost unbelieving.

"Notice why Buddy isn't around?" she asked, almost with a little bit of superior edge. "He's on a date today."

He raised an eyebrow. "A date?" She nodded. "With who?"

She smiled, nose wrinkling when she did. "Just guess."

For a moment he was silent, then he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No..."

"Yes."

"My sister?"

"Ah-huh."

"With Buddy?" She nodded. He sighed. "Well, about time. Guess I'll have some nieces and nephews soon."

Her eyes widened with shock and she blinked several times to register his words. "You're not even stunned?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Don't you remember that time—?"

She covered her ears, eyes closed almost to block out his words. "Don't remind me," she said. "Yes I remember when we walked in on them in the oasis."

Gippal held back his laugh. "I couldn't look at Nhadala for a week."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I couldn't go in or near the oasis for a month." He laughed again. She pouted with a little anger. "I'm happy that you find things so amusing."

He shook his head. "No, just you."

She wasn't sure if she was honestly angry, or just too into the game they were playing to do anything else. But she did know that almost instantly after she opened her mouth it was covered with another. Her eyes widened and her scream was muffled. His hands were on the side of her neck, holding her close to him. She couldn't pull away. Not again.

* * *

Yes, yes I'm evil. Go ahead and yell at me in your reviews, but don't worry, you'll love the next chapter. 


	24. XXII

Short but sweet is this chapter, well semi-sweet if you know what I mean. Yes it's short, like the last one, but don't complain. You guys get some action in this one, plus I updated quick.

* * *

Rikku wasn't entirely sure if the alcohol was getting to Gippal, or he that he had completely lost it. Well, if not either of those things, then he was just nuts. Eyes still wide, he wouldn't pull away to let her talk. With his hands moving to her arms, like the last time, she couldn't do anything.

But her eyes instinctively closed, his tongue brushing up against hers. Up until then, her arms had been hanging to the sides, with nothing much to do. Shakily they moved, slowly working their way up his arms. He wore a tank again that day, arms bare. Her fingers moving along every crease of his muscles, at least the ones within range.

Though since her arms moved, his had to too. Like most males, his were larger. They clasped almost all of her waist, well the sides anyway. She couldn't help but feel that he removed his gloves, her skin tingling with the touch of his fingers. Finally her hands reached up to his neck, and she clasped her hands together. But instantly she shed her gloves, pulling them off in a hurry, as they begged for his skin too.

Long ago she was returning his kiss, her lips responding with his automatically. Her tongue ran along his lip, in turn he sucked on her bottom one. He nibbled on it playfully and she giggled. It was almost as if they had rehearsed it, knowing exactly what to do. She hadn't kissed all that much before, but seeing as that he returned her gestures hungrily was a good sign.

She couldn't help but notice that she was walking backwards, and she was getting closer to the windows. Finally she had to stop, for she was pressed right up against the bed. At this, her eyes widened a little bit. How far was he gonna take this?

Rikku didn't have time to think about it, for backing up so far, she lost her balance. Her lips were ripped away from his and she landed on her back on the bed. Gippal looked at her with an almost smoky look, his eye covered with an almost animal look. She backed up, almost a little scared as his gaze ran along her form. This was farther than anything she'd ever done before.

Without another glance, Gippal reached down and pulled off his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled and shaped chest. He had a complete six pack, waist thin, but not bulky. His chest was shown off with a ring in his left nipple, complete with sleek biceps and strong lower arms. Her breathing picked up and her mouth watered just looking at him. She craved to run her hands over those muscles.

She didn't have to wait, as he slowly descended upon her, almost crawling over to her. Eagerly she met his lips again, her body heating as she ran her hands over his back. A moan escaped her throat. He parted from her again, taking a moment for air, but then his lips started to trail off. From her mouth to her ear he went, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses as he did. Her eyes went up, though still open when he made is way to right behind her ear. There he lingered for a bit, but that's not all he did.

She started take sharp intakes of breath as her temperature rose. Her skin tingled, his hand moving up from her waist. His fingers reached up into her shirt, the fabric moving with them. She was wearing a bikini that day under her shirt, for more support since she had a rapid, slight growth in her chest area. For a moment she pulled away, and he gave her room to remove her own shirt. When off, he seemed disappointed he had another obstacle in his way.

He muttered something in her ear that she didn't quite hear. It was something like "Women and their clothes," but she wasn't sure.

Gippal moved from her neck down to her collar, obviously not concerned about the tie around her neck, because he immediately untied it to let it fall. He kissed his way down, not entirely taking off her top, but nuzzling the valley between her breasts. Her head was leaned back and her chest rising and falling with anticipation. She had absolutely no clue what was happening, but she was sure enjoying it.

His hand was just at her bikini strap when suddenly she heard something. The door downstairs opened and she heard a conversation.

"Barkeep," came a deep Al Bhed accented voice. "Where is Rikku? I have a message for her from Yuna."

Her eyes widened and she pushed Gippal. "Gippal," she whispered. "It's Brother. If he finds us like this he'll castrate you."

At this, he jumped up as though she burned him, eye wide as well. Instantly he started looking for his shirt, though he seemed a bit aggravated with the interruption. Fastening her bikini, she grabbed her shirt, shoved it on and tried to fixed her hair. She went over, getting her gloves where they rested on the floor and pulled them on as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Gippal, since he was quicker at dressing, automatically covered her. He pressed against Brother, making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Brother, how have you been?" he asked cheerfully.

She heard her sibling grumble. "Gippal? What are you doing on my ship?"

"Well, actually, Rikku invited me," he said. "You see since I have to go to Luca as well and there is room..." Quickly she fixed her hair in a mirror and checked to see if anything was amiss.

"I don't care. Where is Rikku? Is she upstairs? She dropped her communicator on the bridge," Brother replied, edge in his voice. That meant that he wanted his way and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You know, I really haven't—."

Just as Gippal was about to lie for her, she appeared. She smiled. "A message, you said?" she asked, coming over behind Gippal on the stairs. "From Yuna?"

Brother just looked between the two. "Yes...what were you—?"

"Oh, thank you," she said cheerfully, giving him a hug. She had cut past Gippal to do so, making a gap between them. He was so startled with her act of warmth, that he couldn't finish. She took her phone. "I'll call her on the deck, thanks."

With that, she butted past both of them and casually walked to the door. In the hallway she went into a jog, getting to the elevator breathlessly. Well, that was close. She leaned back and closed her eyes, but then they snapped open when something hit her. She almost did the very thing that days ago she said she'd never even think about. She squeaked again, just like at the Blitzball game.

"Oh Shiva, I almost slept with Gippal."

* * *

Thud, thud, thud, thud. After almost the fiftieth time, the pain was starting to numb. Gippal was beginning to wonder if the banging the head into the wall really worked. He wasn't sure, but it did make things seem a whole lot better.

He was so close, so _close_. Another few minutes and Rikku would've been his. Brother just had to ruin everything. Of course, they hadn't exactly been anywhere private, but still. But then he slowly realized that he'd almost slept with Rikku and didn't even plan it right. Not to mention he tried it right under the nose of her older and very protective brother.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he hissed at himself. He was still upstairs in the cabin, the, on the other side towards the sitting area, where he stood up against the wall, his hands pressing up against it on the sides. He wasn't sure what he was doing, probably trying to forget the stupid mistake he had just made, but he was pretty sure he was injuring himself too.

He stopped and looked around with a dizzied look. He _had_ to stop doing that or he'd get a bruise. Shaking his head, he went over and sat, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Yeah, he had to stop.

He had almost had Rikku, almost had her. What would have happened afterwards was the bigger question. He wasn't even sure if she was going to let him go farther than that. He hadn't intentionally wanted to take it that far, but seeing as she did things to him was hard. She had gotten him hotter than expected.

That could be a problem with living with her. He groaned and leaned his head back. Shiva he wished that he could have a potion. A migraine was coming on.

* * *

How will our couple deal with this? Find out next time on 'The Thin Line'...(I'm being funny)


	25. XXIII

"You're what?"

"Shopping for new clothes," Yuna replied happily. "Can you believe that I only have four more months to wait?"

Standing on the deck, Rikku looked out around her as she held her communicator to her ear. She tried to sound a little bit cheerful, because she was happy for Yuna, but she was still a little confused and worried about before...with the whole Gippal thing.

She blinked at what her cousin told her. "You're _five_ months pregnant?"

"Yup, can you believe that I didn't know until a few days ago? I so completely missed all the signs. Maybe that was one of the symptoms, you know? I wasn't expecting it, so I really didn't check. You know?"

Rikku sucked in breath to answer yes, but decided not to. She had no idea what she was talking about. "No," she replied.

"I'm showing. I was getting a little bit of a belly these last few weeks and I couldn't figure out why. I was eating all kinds of those...Tidus calls them 'interesting' things. I can't fit into my Gunner shorts anymore."

Rikku laughed. "Yevon forbid."

"Ha ha," she said. "It's horrible to have to hide it from everyone. But once everyone knows, I'll never be left alone. All I want for it is the normal life I had."

"You never had a normal life, Yunie," Rikku stated. "And how are you keeping it a secret if you're shopping for maternity clothes."

"I'm not."

Stopping for a moment, Rikku took a seat on the ground as she looked to the sky with a confused gaze. "You're...not?" she questioned.

"Nope," her cousin replied with a laugh. "I'm just buying lots of empire waist lined stuff. It works you know, considering that I only have to hide it until I really show, around eight or nine months."

"If you're so concerned about keeping it quiet, then why are you saying things out loud?"

"Oh, even if they suspect anything, they can't prove it. Trust me, kay?"

Rikku sighed. "Alright."

Her cousin's tone turned maternal. "What's wrong? You seem down."

"Nothing, nothing," she replied. "This is just a really long trip."

"It's faster than everything else."

"True."

"Look, I have to go. I gotta pay and then get Tidus into a tux. He's not very fond of them. See you tonight?"

"Sure."

"You know the address?"

"Yes Mom."

She heard Yuna growl. "I'm not yet."

"Just go," Rikku laughed. "I don't want to hold you up."

"See ya!"

Hearing the other side blank off, Rikku pulled the communicator away and turned it off. She put it back into her purse and sighed. She bent her legs under her, before pulling her skirt down and sat down, right on the deck. With another sigh, she rested back, putting her weight against her hands. There was still some time until they reached Luca, and until then, she didn't want to go back down to the lower levels.

She didn't want to talk to Gippal so soon after what happened. She sat up, and hugged her arms with a shiver that traveled down her spine. What they did, that kiss—no kisses, were so passionate, so hot. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Why he did it in the first place was questioning enough. The fact that she liked it was another. She could barely believe she actually let him do all of that. If anyone else had done that, she'd have slapped them upside the head. Her brow wrinkled with thought. Why did she let him do that?

The questions kept coming. What would have happened had Brother not interrupted? What would his reaction be the next time he saw her? How was she going to come up with answers to his questions when he bugged her about her reason for returning it? Would she have let it go _that_ far?

Sitting up with a groan, she rubbed her temples. "I am in so much trouble," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

The only thing she could think of to do was wait up there. She had to avoid Gippal at all costs. Wait—what if he came to her? Then what would she do?

Quickly, she glanced over her shoulder. Nope, nothing. She sighed—she hoped it stayed that way. Avoid at all costs, she told herself, avoid. Right now, she didn't know what to do. It was best to stay away until she thought of something.

* * *

With a package in one hand and a covered hanger over the other shoulder, Rikku made her way down the shopping district of Luca. She wasn't exactly as merry as usual, without the spring in her step and no hum in her voice. All she did was walk, looking amongst the various shops and parlors.

Since she did have all day and she wanted to look nice, she thought it would be okay if she went to get her hair and nails done. It wasn't something she often did, for she did her own hair and she didn't have time to fiddle with her nails, they were long anyway. But, for dinner, it would probably be appropriate, since she wasn't wearing gloves to the thing.

Finding a place to get things done was he hard part. Either nothing was open, or they didn't accept people without an appointment. For some reason they were all full that day. But, as she walked along, she found a small one on the end of the block that seemed a little ignored. It looked pretty, but wasn't as extravagant as the other salons. Still, in the window was a sign that read; walk-in's allowed.

With a smile, she went over and inside. There was a bit of music playing, a sphere screen on with the news and the sweet smell of a woman's perfume in the air. There was a small desk right as you walked in and three chairs attached to the floor with sinks neck to them on the far wall. Near the windows were two stations, one for manicures and one for pedicures.

Sitting at the manicure station was a woman a little older than her. Her blond hair was plain, down with a few braids about. Though her skin was nicely kept, her nails long and elegant. Rikku couldn't see her face well, for her nose was stuck in a book.

Her clothes were expected. The shirt she had on went off the shoulders, and in the front it was gapped and held together with criss-crossing string over it. And it was pretty tight, since all things considering, she was well...endowed. Her skirt was short, coming out with a flare, and she wore high-heeled sandals. All and all, she wasn't that bad looking.

Rikku came over and draped her covered hanger over the back of the chair, before sitting. "Are you free?" she asked.

When she looked up, she saw a nice looking face. It was painted nicely, with dark eyelashes that stood out. But what surprised her was that she saw green spirals in her eyes. She blinked up at Rikku, and smiled widely. "Hi, another Al Bhed. Glad I'm not the only one who likes looking nice." She held out her hand and Rikku shook it.

Al Bhed women usually didn't have time for hair and nails. This was why she was so surprised to see another sitting in a manicurist chair. Not to mention usually you'd find a woman either covered with grease or spitting at someone, in a not very feminine way. Rikku had been one of a kind back at Bikanel.

Rikku took off her gloves, but was silent as the woman started to work. She didn't know how old she was, maybe about twenty-two. Her name tag read, Astrah. Well, it was an Al Bhed name.

Astrah broke the silence when she nodded to her things. "Big date?" she asked, putting a cream on her hands.

She laughed out, and it almost sounded like a honk. "No," she replied, looking at what she was doing with a grin. "At least, not in the way you're thinking."

"Well, what, then?"

"Well, it's a dinner party I guess. At least, that's what I'm calling it," she replied, nose wrinkled. "It's just a few friends gathering for a meal."

The woman raised an eyebrow when she started on her cuticles. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Can't remember the last time I saw my friends. Girlfriends, right?"

"Well, yeah," she said, looking up with thought. "My cousin's husband's there too, plus my best friend and her fiancé. He came up with the idea. Plus another old friend of mine. Nothing special, except the tuxes."

Astrah nodded and started filing her nails so they were even. She turned her hand over, seeing the small calluses on her hand, a result from her writing so much. She looked at it with almost disgust, but Rikku knew she was trying to be funny. "What do you do?"

At this, she laughed. "I've got a desk job."

She closed in and whispered. "You not any good at machina either?"

Again, she laughed. "Oh, no, I'm pretty good," she said. "But, with promotions, you get less field work and more desk jobs. At least I'm in charge and have the biggest paycheck."

This made the older woman laugh too. "What do you do? Anything interesting?"

With a sigh, she looked out to space. "I'm head of the construction in Zanarkand."

Astrah paused and looked up. "Really?" she asked, in a confused kind of way. "That's really weird, because the only one I know with that job is the princess..." Rikku smiled shyly as it finally hit her. "You are? Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I should get out more."

She was about to bow her head, but Rikku held up her hands in defense. "It's fine, really. Not many know what I look like."

She seemed to want to punish herself. "I know, but still, you're Cid's daughter and the next leader of our people. I should at least know who you are when you walk into a room."

"Really, I don't care. Honestly, I like that you didn't treat me differently." At this, she seemed a little surprised, but then Rikku sighed. "Being treated like royalty, when you're not, is kinda a drag. Everyone wants to talk to you, get into your personal life, plus you're on the news if you do something," She paused to raise her fingers, bending the peace signs she held up, "'different'," she finished with an almost growl. "And everyone calls you lady all the time. It's annoying."

"You did save Spira twice."

"_Helped_ save Spira," she corrected. "I did nothing special."

"Still, you did what everyone else was afraid to. You stood up to Yevon. If it wasn't for you, Al Bhed would still be in hiding right now. I'd love to go to Zanarkand or Bikanel, just to be with my own people. I've lived in Luca all my life."

Rikku's eyebrows went up. "You've never left?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

With a sigh, Astrah started on her base coat. "My boyfriend was a sailor," she said, her voice going lower with disgust. "Told me not to leave so we could get married. Said both of us traveling would cause disaster." She rolled her eyes. "Four years later, he leaves with a tot from Kilika and I haven't heard from him since." She sighed and picked up a picture and looked at it sadly. "Left me with the house and my virginity."

She cringed. Living with a guy, namely a boyfriend, and not sleeping with him was made out that there was something wrong with you, with Al Bhed standards. If a guy didn't want to sleep with you, you were made fun of. Al Bhed women were proud of there control on men. If you didn't have that kind of control well...you were considered a wimp.

"Riban left me we all that debt, haven't heard from him since." She showed Rikku the picture. She tried not to look appalled at the sight of the guy. He was covered with tattoos, piercings and tacky clothes. Not only that, he was bald. "Spent most of my early days baking and cooking for him. What did I find? Him and the pedlr in my bed, and her wearing my clothes. Guess how old she is? Not even sixteen yet. Said he liked her because she traveled with him."

Rikku bit her lip. "Ouch. How long ago was that?"

She shrugged. "Few weeks ago." She looked over to the colors of polish. "What color did you want?"

"Natural. I'm wearing black."

Astrah nodded. "I've been trying to get back to my old self, even sold the house." She grinned at a thought. "I burned all of his clothes and threw out all this alcohol, not to mention I sold his tools." Oh that was evil, giving away a man's tools. But he did deserve it. "I just wish I hadn't spent so much time thinking he'd come around. Part of me is kinda glad I didn't sleep with him. He _never_ really even did the one thing I wanted him to do for me."

Her brow wrinkled. "What?"

"I wanted a trip in an airship," she replied. She sighed. "But a girl can only dream."

Bitting her lip, Rikku had just come up with the most brilliant plan. "I have an airship."

Astrah looked up. "You do?" She rolled her eyes and hit her head. "Of course you do, you're Cid's daughter."

Rikku smiled evilly. "Yes, but I also have it parked in Luca bay."

The older woman just gave her a confused look.

* * *

You can probably guess why I've introduced Astrah. Go ahead, try. I'd like some feedback.


	26. XXIV

"And this..." Rikku proclaimed, dragging Astrah by the wrist. They stopped suddenly, standing at the top of the stairs near the door to the Bridge. With a perfectly manicured hand, the younger woman presented the space to her newest friend, waving at it. She grinned proudly. "Is the Bridge. It's where we used to spend most of our time."

"'We'?" Astrah asked. "Oh, that's right, the Gullwings."

Rikku was beginning to like this woman. Not many recalled that. The older woman seemed a little out of place. She was happy, you could tell, but it was like showing a chocobo food while an eater hovered over them. She clung to the bag over her shoulder, containing supplies to do her client's hair with.

Since Rikku still needed her hair to be done and wanted to show Astrah the ship, so she thought of the idea of having her do it on the ship. After all, her shift was over and she could leave. Technically, it wouldn't be on the clock and Rikku didn't have to pay for it since Astrah was doing it out of her own free will. Still, she insisted on payment, and even threw in a reward for her 'house call.'

Seeing that Brother wasn't at his post, her brow wrinkled. That was odd. Where was he anyway? She sighed. "Alright," she said. "Next stop, cabin!" she exclaimed waving a finger into the air.

As the doors made a swoosh, they opened and Rikku could see her brother. He sat at the counter, a beer in hand. He was talking to Barkeep too, which wasn't odd for him. He seemed down, even if he was doing all the things a usual male did during a break. With a raised eyebrow, she came over.

"What are you doing down here?"

Her older sibling pushed off the bar, turning to her with an annoyed look. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed down here," he said sarcastically.

She crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you?" At this, Astrah came up beside her, looking around curiously. "Oh, yeah, this is Astrah," she said, gesturing her hand to her. "I met her in town. Be nice to her, 'cause she's nice too." She smiled at the older woman. "This is my brother, Brother."

Astrah finally looked at them, looking between the two. "I don't see a family resemblance," she said.

"Good," they both chorused.

Rikku growled at him. "Anyway," she said. "We're siblings alright, a whole six years apart."

The older woman smiled politely. "Hello," she said.

Brother, who seemed a little dumbstruck, blinked. "Hi."

But then, Rikku looked at her watch. "Is it that late? Oh, we won't have time to do my hair," she said, grabbing her newest friend's wrist again. She dragged a flustered Astrah up the stairs. "Don't come upstairs!" she shouted to her older sibling. "Unless you want to choke on hairspray."

But unbeknown to her, the two had locked gazes, even as she dragged Astrah in another direction.

* * *

Quickly, Rikku changed into the outfit she'd gotten that day. Thank goodness that it didn't take too many steps to put on. She was actually wearing a real bra to this event, strapless, but a bra none the less. With it, were stockings attached to an uncomfortable guarder and daringly, lacy underwear that were almost see-through, and looked a bit like shorts.

She had originally planned on wearing them so that she didn't show any kind of line through her slightly thin skirt. It worked, sure, but of course they were so tight, she felt like some kind of hooker. That wasn't exactly a pleasant trait. Her friends had better be impressed with her appearance, that's all she had to say.

Her hair had been done up nicely, thanks to Astrah and her quick and skilled hands. The hair on the top of her head, near her scalp, was all braided into rows, little clips everywhere. The rest was down, all curled and sprayed with glitter. The curls made it look shorter, though. She even did her face, that had a deep red lipstick, black mascara and bold eyeshadow. She didn't think she looked half bad, all things considering.

The outfit she picked out was simple, yet formal. The entire thing was black, since she thought it would be a nice color for an evening outing. The skirt was long, resting around her hips. On the one side was a slit from the middle thigh down to the end. The top was a shirt that stopped above her stomach, and had one strap on her left shoulder. The sleeves had no hands, coming off at her wrists in a point.

When she sat to put on a pair of lace-up heeled sandals, she couldn't help but hear a conversation below. She raised an eyebrow. Were Brother and Astrah talking?

"...this is your ship?" her friend asked.

"I'm captain...yes," Brother replied. He cleared his throat. "Rikku and I found it."

"Oh, really?"

"In the ocean."

"Neat. You were diving?"

"Yes."

Rikku listened with a wrinkled brow. Her sibling sounded...almost nervous. If she didn't know any better, she'd think—wait a minute. Her eyes widened and she hit her head. How stupid could she have been? Why didn't she see it before? She finished lacing her shoe, then stood to lean over the railing a little. There was Astrah and Brother, talking to each other, almost five meters away from each other. She sighed. Oh great, she set up her newest friend with her brother and had no clue. Well, at least they couldn't blame her, she didn't do it purposely.

She strayed, gathering her purse and shawl. It was getting late and she still had to walk to the restaurant. She came down the stairs, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, and came over to the two with a smile. "There you are," she said to Astrah. "You can stay as long as you want, but I have to get going. Sorry to leave on you."

Astrah shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said, smiling just the same. "Go ahead, you have to anyway. I have to go home anyway."

She was headed to the door, but Brother interrupted. "I'll take you," he offered. Both of them looked at him. He looked away guiltily. "It is dark and this _is_ Luca..."

The older woman smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'd appreciate that."

He nodded, shakily, then followed her out the door. Rikku stood there with a dropped jaw. Then, she looked over to Barkeep. He shrugged. "I didn't doo anything," he said.

Rikku shook her head. "Oh boy," she sighed.

* * *

With yet another sigh, Gippal checked his watch again. He put it to his ear, listening to see if it was still going. Yup, it was ticking, that meant it wasn't broken. Why did time move so slowly when you had nothing to do.

The machine leader stood in the fairly large lobby of the restaurant where Baralai had made reservations. It was actually a hotel, but the restaurant was usually why people came there. Around him, handsomely dressed couples left and arrived through the doors, being seated by the hostesses at the desk.

In his tuxedo, he pulled on the collar around his neck. The tightness around the neck wasn't something he was used to. He didn't even have to endure this for Yuna and Tidus' wedding, they had a casual wedding on the beach. But still, he stayed put, with his hands in his pockets, looking like he didn't belong since he was the only loner around. Leave it to him to be early for once.

All worries were pushed aside when a figure walked into the door. Wearing a black ensemble was Rikku, with her hair curled and face painted. She seemed almost delicate, which was a switch from her strong and lithe appearance. It almost made him chuckle. And he didn't exactly forget the incident earlier that day exactly.

Her eyes spotted his and she looked around. Swallowing, she came over to him and stood facing the way that he did. She didn't look at him. "Gippal," he said.

"Princess," he said. Calling her Rikku, even though she'd like it, would probably shock her a little too much. Keeping things the way they usually were was safe enough. After all, he didn't want to scare her at all.

"You're early," she said.

He looked her up and down. "And you aren't?"

"I came here after you," she pointed out. "I'm not as early as you are."

"But still early."

With a glare, she looked up at him, hands clasped tightly around her purse. "Do you like being a smart ycc?" she asked.

His eyebrow raised with a grin. "Such language in public," he commented. "A princess shouldn't say such things."

She didn't get to reply, because he looked up. Following his gaze, they both saw a fairly familiar couple come into the door. Yuna adjusted her husband's tie, that looked almost wrinkled as they came into the doors. Waving at her cousin, Yuna came over with Tidus and gave Rikku a hug.

"Good to see you again," she said, a bright smile on her face. She looked like she'd never been happier.

Like Gippal, Tidus was fooling with the collar on his tux, making a face at it. When Yuna looked at him, he stopped and smiled innocently. He nodded to Gippal in a hello, greeting his friend.

Yuna was wearing a pale blue, her empire-waist-lined dress coming down to her feet. She wore long gloves, as the dress had simple sleeves that rested off her shoulders. Rikku was almost a little taller than she, so she wasn't wearing heels. Her hair was up, braid wrapped in blue and twisted around the bun on the top of her head. Not easily noticeable, though, was the little bump on her stomach, shielded by the waistline she wore.

She let go of her cousin. "Paine and Baralai here yet? I haven't seen them," she said. She looked over to Gippal. "Oh, I didn't see you, hello. How have you been?"

He shrugged. "As good as you can be."

"Are we late?" Tidus asked, looking around. "Yuna overslept, so, sorry."

His wife gave him a look. "I did not. You didn't wake me up."

The blitzer sighed. "Yuna, I woke you three times. Each time, you said 'Let me sleep five more minutes'," he said, innocently grinning.

Gippal glanced at Rikku, who gave him a look of confusion as well. Yuna seemed to laugh innocently. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"Well," Rikku said. "Now all we need is Paine and Baralai."

"Did need," said a voice behind them.

The couple came into the building unnoticed. Baralai had exchanged his regular clothing for a tuxedo as well, the only one that appeared to be comfortable in his. On his arm, Paine stood with him and didn't even look like Paine.

She had on a dress of blood red, the halter top framing her figure, with a long slitted skirt and matching arm length gloves on her arms. Her shoulders were covered with a mesh shawl, that all the women seemed to have brought, and she held a small handbag in her grasp. Her face was painted too, with lips that matched her dress. Her hair was the strangest though, combed back instead of spiked up, were it was held with a fake hair piece to make it appear as though she wore a bun.

Still, through it, she had on her usual expression. It didn't seem like she was annoyed though. "Wow, twice in a row," he said to her. "Trying to set a record?"

Her eyebrow went up. "I'm practicing for when I need it," she replied. It was tamer than her usual remarks. "What are you trying to pull? Trying to make people believe you're civilized?" Yup, same old Paine.

He grinned. "Love ya too," he said.

Baralai chuckled and shook his head. "Now, since we're all here, why don't we head inside?" he asked, gesturing his free hand to the reception desk. "I'm sure we're all ready for dinner."

* * *

Thank you for reading the next chapter in this series, I'm really passionate about this story, and the FFX-2 cast. Though, if any of you like my work, I'm asking each of you from the bottom of my heart to please read 'Worth the Wait', a oneshot I wrote about Tidus and Yuna. Just go to my profile where it's listed.If you do, you might be able to understand some material that'll be in the next chapter. I was going to wait to tell you until the beginning of the next chapter, but then you'd have to wait to read my installment, so this'll give you time until I update next. Thanks for listening, and I hope to get reviews on WTW. 


	27. XXV

Yes, the last chapter was pretty corny (and well, lame), but I think you'll like this one better.

* * *

"It's very pretty," Yuna commented, taking a sip from her wine glass. Even though it was the glass for it, Rikku was pretty sure her cousin was drinking a cocktail without any alcohol. After all, she was looking out for that baby.

Around the table, they all were sitting comfortably. Rikku made sure to find a spot on the other side of the table from Gippal, just to make sure he didn't do anything. She didn't trust him after that morning. On each side of her were Tidus and Baralai. How she wound up there was beyond her, but then again, Gippal had Yuna and Paine on either side of him.

The former summoner was commenting about the ring around Paine's left ring finger. Unlike her own, the band had gems imbedded into it, with a larger flat stone at the top. Since hers was the regular kind, a silver band with a gemstone standing out almost a centimeter from her hand, she made a comment about the custom made one.

"I couldn't wear my other one with gloves," Paine replied calmly. She nodded to her fiancé. "He insisted I have another one more fitting."

"Two rings?" Rikku asked, her brow wrinkling. She gave Baralai a grin with a smug. "That must have been expensive."

"Oh, Lai here has lots of stings he can pull," Gippal said before taking a sip of his beverage.

The praetor gave his friend a look. "On the contrary," he said. "I spent so much money the first time, I got a discount."

Yuna blinked. "Really?"

He rocked his head back and forth. "Somewhat. I had to pay for the mold and design of course," he said. "And the gems themselves. The service and making them were free."

"I take it that wasn't too much," Yuna commented.

He thought a moment. "Somewhat."

"Where's your other one?" Rikku asked, looking over to Paine, leaning forward to look at her friend.

Paine simply put down her glass and reached for her bag on the table. She unsnapped it and took out a small chain, with a ring attached. She passed it over to her and the blond looked it over. It was a large, rectangular stone, which was the color of her eyes and cut so that its edges refracted lots of other colors onto the table. The band was thicker, smooth and of fine quality. It was something that Paine would wear; it just looked like her.

She looked over to her. "Very pretty," she said. "Pick it out yourself?"

Her fiend shook her head, and then looked to Baralai. She nodded with understanding. He knew her that well did he? But then, seeing that he was discreetly holding onto her other hand under the table, she understood. They were really good together.

"Tidus insisted on buying me another engagement ring," Yuna said, breaking up the silence. She smiled. "Couldn't talk him out of it."

"Another?" Rikku asked.

"I don't remember a first," Paine said, leaning her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table.

Tidus straightened, coughing a little to hide his blush. "I wouldn't consider the first an engagement ring," he mentioned quietly, looking away.

His wife waved it off. "Don't be silly," she said, taking out her purse as well.

She went through it until she found what it was she was looking for. Then, she handed it over to Rikku. The ring had a symbol on that she recognized. Tidus wore it quite often on his clothes, and he had it on a necklace that he wore quite often. But, the thing was that Yuna had been wearing this before his return—if that's what you wanted to call it. How could he have given this to her before he proposed to her…

Then it hit her and her eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "This one. It's nice."

Gippal laughed shortly, drawing everyone else's attention. He had a grin on his face, looking at her cockily, like usual. "That was an, 'I just figured it out and can't tell anyone, oh'," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and suddenly the table jumped, as did he with a hiss. He winced, pain striking in his eye for a moment. Yuna almost choked in mid-swallow when it happened and she looked around.

"What just happened?" she asked, holding onto the table. The other three were surprised as well.

"Oh nothing," Rikku replied with a sweet smile. "Gippal only had a leg spasm, right?"

He gave her the same look. "Every time I'm kicked in the shin, of course."

Tidus snorted a laugh, but then was silenced with his wife's glare. "What?" he asked innocently, then shrugged as if he'd done nothing.

Paine rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine, before exchanging a glance with her fiancé, who was smiling with amusement. Rikku looked away from Gippal innocently and shrugged. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before sipping from her glass as well. "Why would anyone do such a thing?" she asked.

In mid-sip, Paine seemed to choke while looking in her blond friend's direction. She started to cough into her napkin, the others looking at her as her eyes started to water. Baralai placed a hand on her shoulder, while she put one of her own on her chest.

"I'm fine!" she managed to choke out. "It just went down the wrong tube."

When she was breathing normally again, she patted her lips with her napkin before placing down on the table. "But, you'll have to excuse me. Rikku, could you come with me please?" Paine smiled with a sweetness that was almost scary for her.

Seeing it, Rikku was almost startled. She leaned back and blinked. "Um…are you sure I should come? I mean—ow!"

Without warning, Paine had stood and grabbed her by the arm. She pulled her up to a stand, tightly gripping her arm and not letting go. Smiling at those at the table, she started to lead the blond away. "We girls like to do this impairs," she explained. "We'll see you in a moment."

With that, Rikku was unwillingly dragged to the restrooms, leaving the others with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

"Ow, geese, Paine, what's your problem?" Rikku hissed, as she was pushed into the bathroom.

Her older friend nodded to the people leaving with a smile, before letting go of her and going over to look in all the stalls. Once she made sure that they were all empty, she came over to her with an intimidating look. "Okay, where did you get it?" she asked.

Rikku felt her eyebrows go up, and she looked around for an answer. "It?" she questioned.

"Yes, it," the warrior replied, arms crossed over her chest. "Where did it come from?"

Again, Rikku looked around, trying to see if she missed something. "Paine, I have absolutely no clue—ow!"

This time when she grabbed a hold of her, she took a hold of the back of her neck and her wrist. Then, she dragged her over to the mirror that was above all the sinks, and bent her over slightly. Snapping her neck back so she could see a certain part that wasn't visible when her hair was down.

Again, she winced. "Ow, Paine, you're hurting me!"

"Where did it come from? Who gave it to you?" her friend hissed, shaking her slightly.

She had no clue what she was talking about. "What in Spira are you—?"

"Would you just look at what I'm talking about!"

"What!"

"Look at your neck!"

In the mirror, her neck was in perfect view. So, without moving her neck, she looked into it out of the corner of her eye. And there, what she saw was absolutely horrifying. There, in the shape of an oval right below her ear and back some was a mark on her skin. The skin had darkened, almost red.

And when she saw that hickey, she almost thought she'd faint. How did she not see that before? More importantly was that she knew the answers to the questions Paine was asking and didn't want to answer.

* * *

"Should we order?" Gippal asked.

All three of Baralai, Tidus and Gippal were sitting at the table. Yuna had left only a little after Paine and Rikku, leaving the three to sit there with nothing but their glasses. But, being as they were, they had little to talk about.

Baralai was the one to answer the question. "It would be best, and polite, if we waited. I think we can hold out a little longer," he said.

Tidus nodded. "I can wait."

Gippal agreed. "Just asking," he replied, looking around the restaurant a little bit. "Nice place, this is."

"Yup," Tidus replied.

Baralai had nothing to say to that one. Tapping his fingers on the table, Tidus didn't say anything more. Gippal was almost out of something to say, but he wasn't about to break down to twiddling his thumbs. He looked between his two friends and then laughed. "The house coming along okay?" he asked Tidus.

His blond friend nodded. "Yes," he replied. "It's very nice, and is wonderful with all the improvements in the village. It'll improve the business we get down there."

The other two nodded. "So, how's work?"

* * *

The second Rikku was about to say something back to Paine, the door opened and they stood and turned, stepping away from each other. Yuna walked in with a wrinkled brow. "Did I miss something back at the table?" she asked, pointing to the door.

Paine almost growled before she went over and locked the door. "What's going on, anyway?" Yuna continued.

"Rikku has a hickey," Paine replied dryly. "She won't tell me who gave it to her."

Her cousin's eyes lightened up. "Oh!" Her hands clasped together with joy. "Who did it?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. Leave it to Yuna to find it a happy thing. "My money is on Gippal," Paine said. She shrugged. "It's the only one she saw after this morning. It wasn't there when we came for a visit."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "What?" she asked. "I didn't even know it was there until a moment ago!" She waved her hands around trying to prove her innocence.

Yuna looked to Paine. "Was that why you choked at the table?" she asked and the albino nodded.

Rikku held her face in her hands and growled. "What am I going to do?" she asked, shaking her head.

Her cousin sighed and put her hand on her hips. "Well, let me see," she said, coming over and lifting up her hair. "Oooo, good technique, and held on for about three minutes," she said, looking over to Paine with an evil smile. "You should learn to use cover-up on this."

"Oh and you speak from experience?" she retorted sarcastically.

She smiled. "Of course," she said. She went through her bag and found a small container of the stuff. Then she handed it to her with a giggle. "Maybe I should give this to you. You may need it more than me."

Rikku looked around for another answer. "Why?"

"Well, you live with him, right?" she asked.

"I didn't say it was him!" she hissed.

"We walked in on them this morning at noon and they were getting coffee and still in their pajamas," Paine pointed out, as she came over.

Yuna smiled as her jaw dropped. "Oh…you have got to be kidding me."

Paine shook her head.

"We didn't do anything!" she exclaimed. "I am a virgin and we sleep in separate beds!"

"You do?" they both asked, completely shocked.

Her friends had gone completely crazy. They actually thought that she was sleeping with Gippal. Okay, she was living with him and he was attractive. Not only that, her father was setting the two up, but that didn't mean she had gone to her friends' level.

The two looked at each other. "What are we going to do with her?" Yuna asked. She went over and took the cover-up back. "Here, I'll do it."

With her finger, she applied it over the mark and soon it wasn't as noticeable as before. "That doesn't explain who gave it to you," her cousin went on. "You could just say it and get it over with."

"We won't tell him," Paine commented. "It's not like he doesn't know, I mean, if he gave it to him."

"When did you do it is what I want to know?" Yuna said, putting the makeup inside her cousin's bag. "You said you were shopping all day."

"I was. I think I set Brother up with someone," she said, groaning and rubbing her temple.

Both their jaws dropped. "Oh, my," Yuna said, covering her mouth. "That's…interesting."

"Someone was dumb enough to actually like him?" Paine asked.

"Well, she was nice enough. She did my hair and nails," she shrugged. "I didn't even mean to. Brother's a lot better than her old boyfriend too."

Yuna raised an eyebrow, but Paine cut her off. "We still haven't gotten the name of this mystery 'kisser' of yours," she said, pointing to her. "And we're not leaving until you say something."

Rikku sighed again, but then paused when she heard a noise. It was a buzzing, an almost ringing. They looked around to see where it was coming from and finally, Rikku went over to her purse and took out her communicator. She pressed the button to answer it, but as soon as she did, she heard yelling in Al Bhed on the other side.

She didn't hear much, but it was definitely Brother and he was having a nervous breakdown. He was yelling so much she couldn't even put the receiver to her ear. "Brother!" she shouted at it. "Calm down! What's going on?"

His voice became softer, but he ranted in Al Bhed more. When she put it to her ear, she made sure to listen carefully. "Yeah, yes," she said. "Wait, what? You did what!" she asked. "And then what happened?" Her eyes widened. "Is he alright?"

"Who?" Yuna asked, coming over. "Who is it?"

"Okay. You're where? Okay, I'll be there in a few," Rikku said as she hung up. She looked up. "Pops' fainted," she said.

Yuna gasped. "Why?"

Rikku closed her eyes and swallowed. "Brother got married."


	28. XXVI

"You did what!"

Brother stood timidly in front of his younger sister with an almost apologetic look on his face. "I…married Astrah?" he tried.

Rikku was standing in the hospital with her jaw to the floor. Still in her evening clothes, she and the other five with her were receiving quite the looks from nurses and doctors passing by them through the halls. The minute that Rikku received the call from her brother, she bolted out the door. Only, she didn't expect the others to follow her. So there they stood, without dinner and in tuxes and gowns, in the middle of the hospital.

She shook her head. "Why?" she asked. "How—she said yes?"

He looked around as though for an answer. "It was her idea…."

"Wait a minute," Tidus interrupted, coming up next to her. "Who's Astrah?"

Just as he said it, there was a gasp and everyone turned. Like before, Astrah was as pretty and well…pretty as before. She wore a two-pieced outfit that was all white, that was a mini-skirt and a halter belly shirt. The males present seemed to be in complete shock when seeing her. But, the hairdresser automatically smiled, holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

She emptied her hands and spread her arms wide to give Rikku a hug. "Oh, hi everyone!" she said, completely perky and happy. Rikku seemed to not know what to do, but hugged her anyway. When she let go, she held her at an arm's length. "Can you believe it, we're sisters?"

"…No," she said, honestly. Her eyes were still wide.

Behind her, both Paine and Yuna smacked the men with them, and received glares saying, 'Don't stare.' They looked more surprised on her appearance than anything.

Astrah seemed disappointed. "Well, after you left, Brother was walking me home and offered me dinner," she explained. "Everything went on from there. We went to go tell your father and when we did, he collapsed," she said with concern. "I hope he's all right. We're not even allowed to see him yet. We panicked when he did, that's why Brother was frantic on the phone."

"Ah-huh," Rikku replied, and then looked to her friends.

Yuna was smiling, but you could tell she was hiding her shock. Tidus looked as though he was talking to himself in his head, blinking and looking everywhere while rocking his head back and forth. Paine was just staring at the entire scene, eyebrows raised and mouth parted. Baralai seemed okay, but he kept furrowing his eyebrows together and scratching the back of his head.

Gippal was almost laughing. "Okay, so," Gippal started, raising a finger. "You two are married."

"Yes," they chorused.

"You told Cid and he fainted?"

The two looked at each other. "Yes," they said, looking at him again.

He shrugged. "Okay, just so I got it right."

"I'm sorry we ruined your evening," Astrah said apologetically. "I hope I can make it up to you."

"No, it's fine," Rikku waved it off and looked to everyone, "right?"

For a moment the others looked at each other before there was a chorus of talking.

"Of course—."

"No damage."

"I guess something worse could have happened."

"We can reschedule something…"

At this, she smiled. "Oh, thank you," she said. "You're very kind."

When this was said, a nurse came outside and looked at everyone. "Well," she said, straightening her clothes and smiling. "Looks like we have quite the party here." Well, she was in front of six of the most famous people in all of Spira, who were all wearing formal dress.

"He's doing fine," she said, looking at the clipboard she had in her hands. "Just a little bit of a shock spell. He should be able to leave tonight, but we'll keep him just to make sure. He seems to be rather calm though…" At this she was a little confused, but then looked up at all of them. "Are any of you family members?"

"I'm his daughter," Rikku pointed out.

"I'm his niece, does that count?" Yuna mentioned.

"Okay, does he know the rest of you?" she asked. "All of you at once might be overwhelming at first. Go in gradually if you can. The ones he knows first, then the rest?" She smiled. "I'll leave you go."

She turned and went down the hall, and the eight were left standing there. "I'll go," Rikku said. "He might be calmer if I explain things."

"What about me?" Brother asked.

"You're the reason he did this," she said, pointing to him. "If he sees you he might do something stupid," she groaned, before almost charging into the room.

Inside was a small room, with nice colored walls and a cozy feel about it. Knowing her father, he would absolutely hate the place. There was a curtain around a small bed area and she went over to the opening. "Pops?"

Her father looked up when hearing her voice. "Rikku? What the heck are you doing here?" he asked, almost shocked.

He was under the covers, wearing a hospital gown and was reclining on the bed. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, which beeped like it was supposed to. If this were a normal case, he'd be swearing and yelling that he didn't need to be in bed and he wasn't that old yet. But when he saw her, he looked almost surprised.

She gave him a looked and came over. "Brother called me," she said. "I was having dinner with Yuna and the others." She came over and sat on the bed, putting her purse down on the side table. "What are you doing in Luca?"

He shrugged. "Working on the airship port," he said. Shook his head. "That was until Brother showed up with…what's her name again?"

"Astrah," she said, sounding a little concerned. "And she's your new daughter-in-law, so remember her name. She's outside worried you know?"

His eyebrows went up. "Really? I barely met the woman."

"She's Al Bhed."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Still don't know her. Only met her a while ago." He sighed. "No, but really, why are you here?"

As though looking for an answer, she looked him in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since what I've been doing to ya, thought you hated me or something," he said, looking off to the side. "I haven't been coming by your office because of what happened."

For a moment, Rikku thought about it. That was right, she yelled at him. Back then, she was so angry with him, he could have died and she wouldn't have cared. She's totally forgotten. She looked down shamefully. "Oh."

Before she could say anything, Yuna came in with Tidus following her. "Uncle Cid?" she asked, almost nervously.

He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey there, you," he said. She smiled. "You're doing well, I see." Then he nodded to Tidus. "Is he still treating you alright?"

At this, they both seemed to smile. Yuna nodded. "Yes, of course," she said, coming over by his side. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded, glancing at his daughter for one moment. "Yeah, now I am."

* * *

"Well," Gippal said, as they sat around in the hospital waiting room. With him were Baralai and Paine, both not exactly close to the Al Bhed leader, so they waited for the others to return.

Long ago, Paine had taken off her shoes, the heeled sandals now untied and messily on the floor next to her. She was slump in the chair she was in, arms crossed and feet flat out in front of her. She didn't look too happy, but not annoyed like at other times. She glanced over to her fiancé, sitting on the armrest.

Baralai looked calm and collected, but had taken off his bow tie all the same, his jacket over the back of the chair that Paine was leaning against. He seemed at ease, and had a pleasant look on his face, like usual. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"This was an unexpected turn of events," Gippal continued.

He too had taken off his tie and jacket, but also the cummerbund, and he unbuttoned his shirt at the top, as well as the sleeves, that were rolled up to his elbows. The looks that they were getting from everyone were enough to make them tone it down slightly.

The praetor sighed and nodded at his comment. "Well, yes." He looked down to Paine. "You want to go? I don't think we'll finish dinner."

His fiancée sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "I suppose," she said, getting to her feet and retrieving her shoes to put on. "If we're not needed, there are probably others that would need the space we're taking anyway."

"We had originally intentioned on spending the night at the hotel, so that's where we'll be," Baralai said, as he stood as well, collecting his jacket.

He slipped it onto his fiancée's shoulders and they started out the door. When they were gone, he took the seat that they emptied, and rested his head back and closed his eyes. Only he didn't get to rest that long.

"Don't fall asleep, I still have to take you home," came a familiar voice.

Gippal looked up at Rikku, who came in with a bit of frustration. Her brows were furrowed and she fumbled through her purse looking for something. "For the love of everything…" she muttered, coming over in front of him.

She looked almost adorable with her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she worked, but he didn't say anything. Gippal sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"Money," she said. "This thing has more in it than it appears."

"Hey, I don't want to know."

She rolled her eyes, but then finally her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for. "There," she said, "found ya!"

He stood and scratched the back of his neck. "Why are you looking for money?"

"Not only do we have to find another way back to Zanarkand than Brother, we have to spend the night," she said, looking up at him briefly before back to her bag. "Oh, where is that—there!"

His eyebrows rose. "And you're paying for it?"

"I don't see you volunteering," she snapped, heading towards the door.

They made it out the front, but before they made it to the street, she pulled over and leaned against a wall, untying her shoes. "Who even invented these things?"

"Men who decided that women looked better in them," he replied with a smile.

She gave him a look. "You're not helping," she said. "We have to find ourselves a hotel."

* * *

A half hour, some shopping and one hotel room later, they stumbled inside the room they were staying in for the night. When there, Rikku almost automatically shook her head. "Oh just great," she said, stamping her foot.

Gippal came in behind her. The only hotel in town that had vacancy was the one in which Baralai and Paine was staying in. It wasn't exactly bad, and not too expensive (since both of them had a well-paying job and chipped in on the tip), but when you walked into the room, well…

"You're sleeping on the couch," the blonde told her companion.

The suite was for a pair of honeymooners. That meant one bed, one bedroom and that was it. When you came inside, there was a foyer and seating area, with couches and a sphere-player, but to the back of it was the bedroom. It was a deep red, with all kinds of frilly things and even a small ice bucket for wine.

He gave her a look, as she went over and placed her package on the bed. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked her. "Why do I get the couch?"

"Because we're not both sleeping in it and there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch," she said, taking out what appeared to be denim from the package. She went over to the bathroom, which she commented had a Jacuzzi and two sinks. "And don't come in, I'm changing."

She heard his sigh, and the bed sag with his weight. "Whatever. I suppose it's better than the floor."

"At least I didn't make you do that."

While speaking, Rikku stripped of the skirt she wore, but kept everything else on. She slipped on a pair of jeans that she had bought on the way there, that were tied on the sides with a little bit of a gap. Her underwear could be seen underneath, but she didn't really think it mattered, since where they were going could care less.

When she came out, she shut off the light, finding him where she left him. He seemed surprised at what she wore. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I don't know about you, but I didn't have dinner," she said. "I'm heading to an all night diner to see what's there. You coming or what?"

* * *

"What, no coffee?"

Rikku didn't say anything at first as the waitress took their menus. Now, usually, at a comment like this, she would say something back just as smart with the same sense of humor. Only this time, since she was so tired and didn't feel like it, she just gave Gippal a look. "It's not morning."

He shrugged. "Of course."

For a moment it was silent. But as he looked around, he noticed the warm and sensual atmosphere. There were a few tables, with a bar near the front and nicer dinning areas to the sides. They were in a booth, that would have held four if needed, but there was just them at that moment.

The others there hadn't even flinched when they came in. The waitress didn't even blink when looking at them. Maybe they weren't as big of celebrities as he thought. It wasn't that he was complaining; it actually was nice without all the eyes on them. Still, it was a little odd when you're used to it all the time.

"No one's seemed to notice us," he commented then, speaking his mind.

"They're either too tired to care, or eating."

He looked over at his companion to see that she was looking at the wall. It didn't have anything special on it; it was just a wall with wallpaper. But, still, she looked at it intently, like she was concentrating hard.

Gippal knew that look. She was thinking, thinking deeply. She almost looked a little sad, though. Instantly, seeing that she was upset, he tried something. "Uh-oh, the princess thinking," he said. "Never a good sign."

"Do you remember your parents, Gippal?" she asked suddenly. She didn't even look at him.

He blinked. She didn't even get angry. That was a sign that she definitely wasn't feeling well. But then, he paused at the question. Did he remember his parents? Did he? He barely remembered meeting Rikku, and that was after his parents died. No one had ever asked him that question before, not even his sister.

"Yes," he replied, with a solemn look on his face as he stared at the table. He leaned back a little, as she turned her head and looked him in the eye. "Nhadala does better though."

"What were they like?" she asked.

His brow wrinkled. "Why do you want to know?"

"What was your mother like?" she asked, instead of answering. "What do you remember about her?"

Gippal sighed. He wasn't getting an answer before she did. For a moment he looked into space and thought about it. "She was…pretty," he said. "Her hair was a little shorter than yours. She smelled of flowers."

For a moment he paused. "She was very delicate, and she had delicate, small hands too. She was always sewing something, but she'd sit with me and I'd be able to sit in her lap while she hummed to Nhadala and me."

He scratched the back of his neck. "That's it really. All I have is feelings of her."

Rikku didn't say anything, not for a while. She just stared into space, it appeared, looking at the table. "Why are you asking me this?" he finally asked.

"I don't remember mine," she said. "Not anything."

Rikku never spoke of her mother. Since she just came out and did so at that moment, he listened. There had to be a reason. She wasn't like that before they had gotten to the hospital. What had happened when she spoke to Cid anyway?


	29. XXVII

The person who designed the furniture in that room obviously had some kind of death wish. No matter what he did, Gippal could not get comfortable on the sofas in the sitting area. Well, obviously the space was not made for people to actually sleep like they were.

There were a total of two couches there. One was a regular sized on, and the other was a love seat. Too bad the normal one was way too narrow, and the other was way too short. He settled down for the regular couch, seeing as that his feet were at an odd angle the other way. The only thing wrong was that he could only sleep in one way, and when he turned ever so slightly, he fell on the floor.

With a thud he landed on the carpet, and sat up directly. Not only was he tired, but also he had to work tomorrow. He had to get some sleep. With a heavy sigh, he settled on the floor, with his cover and pillow that he borrowed from the bed, and went to lay down, but then his head dully plopped on the hardwood. He growled and clenched the floor beneath him. Why did this have to happen to him?

Standing, he picked up his pillow and blanket and made his way to the bedroom. When inside, he came over to the darker part of the room, seeing as it was where the bed happened to be. "Rikku!" he whispered.

When he opened the door, moonlight from the other room came in, only a little so he could see her. It showed the petite blonde only sleeping on the one side of the bed, on her side and holding the pillow within her grasp. She didn't even flinch when he said her name.

"Cid's girl," he said smugly.

She moaned and moved ever so slightly. "Don't call me that," she mumbled, her head turning into the pillow.

"Wake up," he said, coming over to her more closely.

She groaned again and made a noise. "No…"

"Please?"

Slowly, the Al Bhed princess looked up. Her eyes were squinted very slightly as she looked at him with a tired gaze. "Gippal?" she asked. She looked around. "What are you doing in here?"

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked. Instantly he regretted saying that.

It seemed that the cobwebs from sleep were still in her head. "You mean, in here?" she asked, pushing off her arms. With a yawn, she sat up. "If it means I can go back to sleep, yeah."

He blinked. "You're okay with that?"

She shrugged and flopped back onto the bed. "I've done it before."

For a moment he thought about it, and then he recalled that they had done this before.

* * *

_"Cid's girl?" An eight-year-old Gippal asked the figure that had crawled into his bed. "Is that you?"_

_The form under the covers moved, and finally a head of blond hair poked out. Rikku looked to him, then around, especially to the windows. Her braids were jumbled and she wore a pair of pajamas. She held her doll in her hands. "It's storming outside," she said quietly._

_Gippal sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He looked out the window, and saw the sand hitting the windows. He got up and went over to see the full extent of it, and couldn't even see the horizon. Not only that, he heard a blast of thunder from the sky. And with thunder, came lightning._

_He looked over to Rikku, shivering under the covers, her eyes closed tightly. "You can stay," he said. "Just, try not to scream all the time."_

_She nodded. When he came over, he got back into bed and under the covers with her. Instantly, she latched to his arm. He gave her a look, but then sighed. "You really don't like it do you?"_

_He couldn't see her face, but the head of braids shook. Gippal sighed and lifted her up to his front, giving her a hug. With his chin on her head, he held her shaking form. "Try to sleep, okay?"_

_Rikku nodded slowly, but then sighed with contentment. It wasn't long before he heard her deep breaths. He shook his head, and settled down as well. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

* * *

_

When Gippal woke the next morning, it was because the sun had come up. Even though he wasn't facing the windows, he felt it on his back and opened his eyes slowly, to adjust to the light. He was just about to stretch, one of his regular morning procedures. But when he was about to move, he felt an odd weight on him.

He had been sleeping on his back, arms next to his head. But there, with her head on his chest and arm around his middle, was Rikku. She was sleeping of course, for her eyes were closed and she breathed lightly.

She never was a loud sleeper, very quiet. Her curls had been brushed out the previous night, and her hair now laid like it normally did, fanned out around her. It was just the sight of her that made it beautiful to watch.

For a moment he just stayed there to look at her. He waited, looking at the way she stayed when she was completely calm, and at ease. Her eyes, even though closed were beautifully shaped, accented with lashes that matched her hair. Usually when she was seen, they were a black. The natural look suited her more, he thought.

Unlike last night, she was completely natural, without lipstick or mascara or anything to hide her face. Why she needed it was beyond him. But it wasn't exactly his right to say anything about her appearance.

Naturally, her lips were a pink delicate and soft. Her skin was tan, darkened with the sun and her genes. There was still an original glimmer there, one that could only be seen at some angles. He grinned. Even her nose looked better without anything on her face. It really would be nice to see this every morning.

She sighed in her sleep and it made him realize that if she woke to this, she'd blame him for trying something. Knowing that would result in some painful bruises and or headaches, he decided to get up.

Carefully, he lifted her arm up by her wrist and managed to sneak out from underneath. Knowing that if he put her arm down, she'd feel it and wake up. So, he grabbed a pillow and put it in his place. Then, she snuggled to it with another sigh and didn't make another peep.

He shook his head at her form. She was wearing less than he was, and that wasn't much as things considering. His nightly wardrobe was a tank and boxers, like usual. But the princess was wearing some kind of silk or satin nightdress that had almost no back. Her legs were curled under her and seeing the Goosebumps on her skin, concluded that she was cold.

It was chilly in the room. Hotels liked to keep the temperature almost completely different than what it was outside. So, he went over and gathered the covers tangled at the foot of the bed and covered her up to her shoulders with them. Then he leaned over, and brushed the hair from her eyes. She really was pretty.

Finally, he reached down and kissed her temple lightly before he stood and went into the bathroom.

* * *

When Rikku opened her eyes, she heard the sound of running water. She sat up and stretched her arms behind her head with a yawn, but then shook her head. She looked over to the clock. It wasn't that late, all things considering. She got up, and went out to the foyer, trying to see if she could find a way to call for room service, and found a tray of things.

It was just ordinary things you'd find in the lobby. There were some toothbrushes, toothpaste, a brush and even razors. There were also other things that someone may need after spending the night. What she found amusing were the little bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

She went back through the rooms until she came to the door, and put her ear to it. Every so often the droplets of water became heavier, an indication that someone was washing. So, she knocked.

"Gippal!" she yelled. "Can I come in!"

For a moment she didn't hear anything. "Go ahead."

She opened the door, automatically hit by the humidity the water gave off. She went over and put the tray down between the two sinks, then turned to see where he was. Instantly, she became somewhat flustered.

There were two ways to wash. One was to use the Jacuzzi and she didn't see Gippal doing that willingly, and they didn't have much time either. The other was to use the shower stall. Now normally, it would have been fine for her, but this one wasn't a normal shower. The walls around it were in a hexagon, and were solid, but they only came up to around mid waist.

On her, it would have been right below the chest. On Gippal, since he was taller…well. She looked away, seeing as that she completely saw the upper half of him and from his knees down. It wasn't something she was used to in the morning.

Come on, it was Gippal. This guy was a rock since they were kids. He wasn't _exactly_ a kid anymore. Did she have to discribe what he looked like now? And now he was soaking wet, something most girls would have died to see. There she was, not even ten feet away.

To not look too flustered, she started to brush her hair. But she nearly dropped it when he spoke. "Did they send up those things I called for?" he asked.

She looked over to him, putting down the brush so she wouldn't drop it again. He was looking at her now.He just looked at her with those deep, green eyes. "Yeah," she said, voice a little shaky. She cleared her throat. "They did. You want something?"

"Soap would be nice," he said, leaning against the walls of the shower with his arms while the water hit him in the back.

Her hands were clumsy as she went through the things, looking for a bar of soap. She finally found it and took it out of the little container, and threw it to him. Getting too close would mean she would get a show she didn't pay for.

Though almost dropping it with his hands wet, Gippal caught it, but gave her a look. "You all right?" he asked with concern. "You're acting weird."

"I'm fine," she replied. He raised an eyebrow and she came on defensively. "I really am, I'm serious. I'm just a little hungry." She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm just gonna go get some breakfast."

Quickly she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She slumped back against the door, taking in a deep breath. Her head spun, her heart was pounding and her face was red hot. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't swallow. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes.

But then they snapped open and she looked around. Oh no, she was attracted to Gippal.


	30. XXVIII

Okay, just so you know when you get to the end, this is not a cliff-hanger. Sadly, but no it's not.

* * *

"Elhana!" Rikku shouted as she came into her office. "I have a lot to do and no one to—oh Vech."

The princess came into the room to find Vech at her assistant's desk. He was hard at work, and looked up with surprise when seeing her. He looked like he thought he was in trouble. "Yes?" he asked.

After hitchhiking with an airship, that involved paying for a way on, and making it all the way back to Zanarkand, she had changed her clothes. Realizing that she still had work and did not in the least want to stay with Gippal for too long, she hurried to get down to her office. Sadly, she came to find that her usual assistant was not present.

She looked around as if looking for an answer. She made a noise with her tongue, almost a clicking noise. "Where's Elhana?"

He shrugged. "Hasn't come in today," she replied, shaking his head. "I've been doing her job and she's been doing yours. Went home early, too."

She made a face and her brows wrinkled. "I wonder if she's sick," she said with concern. With another sigh, she went into her office and took out the work from the other day that she'd been working on. Then, she came back outside. "I'm going to go see if she's all right. I'll be back soon, so keep up the good work."

Rikku turned and went through the office door, and started down the hall. But when she did, she heard a discussion. "You haven't seen Sanron have you?" Gippal asked. "I mean you're his sister."

"I have no clue," Adedrea replied. "He hasn't come in all morning."

Turning, she looked at the two who were standing outside of another office, right down the hall. "Sanron is missing too?" she asked.

They looked to her as she walked in their direction. Adedrea was wearing her normal attire, a cut off shirt and pair of shorts with a belt around her waist. She too had longer hair, unlike most Al Bhed women, and wore it in a bun on the back of her head. With it, she had goggles as a headband along with some gloves and boots.

"'Too'?" Adedrea asked, crossing her arms as Rikku came over to stand with them. "Who else is missing?"

Holding her chin, she bit her lip. With a grin, she looked at Adedrea and took her by the arm. "I need a favor of you," she said, leaving Gippal alone to just stand there. Her smile was devious. "Could you please go and help out Vech a little bit?" she asked. "I'm going to be busy and since I know you'd much rather do something than stand and watch everyone work…"

Brightly, the taller girl smiled. "Of course," she said, eyes glistening with excitement. "I mean, if you need me to."

Rikku nodded, before patting her shoulder and sending her down the hall. She turned to Gippal, who had changed like she did after coming back. He wore his usual, but that day he wasn't wearing his large over armor. He just gave her a look. "Why did you—?"

"I need you to come with me," she said, seriously looking him in the eye.

His eyes just narrowed as he looked at her.

* * *

"Why did I just steal the janitor's keys?"

"You weren't the one who had to flirt with him."

"I don't know about you, but I'm straight. He was too, the way he stared at you. Most Al Bhed are, if you hadn't noticed," Gippal said in a hushed tone as they went through the hallways. He looked around, and seeing that no one was there, spoke up. "What are we doing?"

The two were in the housing building, and Rikku was holding the master set of keys to each of the rooms. They were moving at a fast pace, and she looked down each hallway before they crossed quickly.

Rikku rolled her eyes at his question. "Investigating," she said. "Believe me, I know what I'm doing." She shrugged. "Of course, it was Yuna who usually did the flirting and I did the stealing, but we're working on it."

He gave her a look as though she was out of her mind. "What did Paine do, knock out the guards?" he asked. It was her turn to give him a look. "I just mean we could get in serious trouble for this."

She looked over his shoulder; her eyes went wide and she pushed him to the wall behind the corner. Gippal had his back to the wall, and she was pressed up against him tightly as she looked down the hall. The two people who had been walking were gone and she backed up slightly.

Ignoring the weird feeling she got, she shook her head and looked up at him again. "Just listen to me," she said. "We're not doing anything bad, just a little bit sneaky. If we did these things, people would get suspicious, and I don't want that happening." She looked at her watch and then down the hall. "We have to get the room assignments from the front desk. I know where it is, but I can't just walk inside and take it."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to flirt with who's sitting there?" he asked.

Rikku shrugged. "Not exactly, just distract them while I get the lists," she said.

"Can't you just come up with an excuse that you need them or something?"

She laughed defiantly and crossed her arms. "Now _that_ would be too simple."

* * *

The woman sitting at the front desk was no older than she was. At least, that's what Rikku thought about her. She had shorter hair, kind of like Paine's without the spikes and she wore a nice, knee-length skirt and covering shirt. She remembered this girl. What was her name? Tramyra? She had always had her nose stuck in a book back at Home.

And at that moment, she was too. Well, it wasn't like she had any work to do, other than to just sit there, sort mail and direct visitors. She seemed completely bored and stressed out at the moment.

She simply went up to her and smiled. "Hey, Tramyra?" she asked.

The girl looked up. "Princess?" she asked, seeming a bit surprised.

"The elevator seemed a little rickety, so I took the stairs all the way down from my apartment," she explained shyly. She smiled sweetly. "Can I get a cup of water from in the back?"

Tramyra blinked. "Sure," she said. "Go ahead."

Behind the desk was a room filled with files. There also happened to be a small bathroom and sink, since it was converted from a regular room. Rikku nodded with another smile. "Thanks," she said. "Can I use the bathroom too, if you don't mind?"

After her nod, Rikku went behind the desk casually and inside the backroom. The moment the door shut, she went over to one of the windows, and looked through the closed blinds to see what was going on.

From behind the corner, Gippal came out with a smile and talked to Tramyra for a moment. Then, she stood and he gave her a folded piece of paper with a grin. Smiling graciously, she took it, and even put down her book before leaving the building.

Her jaw dropped. He _was_ good. Instantly she went over and started going through the filing cabinets. "Room assignments, room assignments," she muttered under her breath as the door opened.

Gippal came in. "She'll be gone five minutes at the most," he said quietly, closing the door so that it didn't make a noise.

"How'd you get rid of her?" she asked as he came over. She opened a drawer and glided her fingers over the folders.

"I gave her a note to give to one of my workers who's been after her for years," he said. He grinned. "Did them a favor."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did the note say?"

"Take a day off and take her to dinner."

Rikku just looked at him. "You are bad," she stated bluntly.

He huffed on his knuckles. "I try."

Rolling her eyes, she finally found the folder she wanted. She took out the papers and found the one with the top floor and ran over to the copier. Gippal looked nervously to the window, as he was standing right behind her. "I gotta go. She might think something's up if I'm in here. See you around the corner." She nodded with understanding and he went outside again.

She finally got the page copied and folded it, making sure it was a small size before putting it in her bikini. But then she looked up when hearing something. They were footsteps, and ones that were coming closer. Quickly as possible, she grabbed the folder and put it back in order, running over to the cabinet and put it in its place. Then, she closed the drawer, but it made a thud.

Rikku cursed under her breath, but then heard the person outside move. She looked around for something, anything.

The handle turned and Tramyra opened the door. "My lady, are you all right?" she asked. "I heard a noise."

Turning with a cup in hand, Rikku smiled while drinking from it. "Noise?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side, lowering her cup. Her hand rested on the sink, as she leaned on the counter. "I didn't hear anything," she said.

Tramyra blinked. "Okay," she said, leaving the door open for her.

Rikku put the cup in the sink and casually went past her. Staying, the younger girl looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking her head, she closed the door,went over to the deskand sat back down.

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me."

Rikku gave him a look. "And what else did you expect?" she asked, taking out the piece of paper.

She unfolded it and looked over the list of names. She laughed when seeing the room the two of them were assigned to. Yeah, she did approve this. But then she looked at something. "I recognize this handwriting," she said.

"Isn't it yours?" Gippal asked, hovering over her shoulder. "What are you looking at anyway?"

Eyes wide, she shook her head. "It's not mine." Then she looked up with narrowed eyes, aimed at nothing in particular. "Come on."

* * *

"We have two options to choose from," Rikku read off, as they walked down the halls on the top floor.

There really weren't that many suites, but enough. They got to a point where two doors were facing each other, and the only suites in that hallway. Their own suite wasn't too far from there.

The blonde faced the first door, then looked back to the paper in hand. "Elhana, Adedrea and Nhadala share this one," she said, and then looked at him.

Gippal had the ring of keys in his hand, holding it up by only one. There had to be at least a few dozen on it to begin with. He looked at it funny. "This thing is evil. How do you match the door to the key?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed it from out of his hands.

Rikku shoved the paper in his face and he raised an eyebrow as she bent over to look at the key more closely. "What did that mean?"

She looked over her shoulder once, before going back to her work. "What did _what_ mean?"

"The long sigh, followed by the 'men', under your breath," Gippal retorted, arms crossed. "Are you saying that my gender makes me incapable of doing something like this?"

"No, I'm saying that it makes you take everything the hard way," she replied, not even looking at him.

He gave her a sour look. "I won't respond to that one."

With a click, the lock opened and the door swung on its hinges. Rikku was the first to go in, keeping the keys in her hands. "How do we know they aren't in here?" Gippal asked.

"Nhadala is in Bikanel, and Adedrea I sent to my office," she said. "Elhana is the one we're looking for remember?"

The first room looked like their own, with different personal touches. There also seemed to be a bit more in the kitchenette. She went over to the bedroom door, which was seemingly open, and then looked inside. There were three regular beds inside, all with feminine patterns on the bedspreads.

Gippal came inside and looked around. "Hate to break it to you, but she's not here," he said with a smile.

Rikku just gave him another look. "I know that," she said. She went into her bag and took out something. "Hey Vech," she said into her communicator. Unlike her other, this one was only connected to a box on her assistant's desk. The entire time she was looking at Gippal with amusement. "Has Elhana come in yet?"

There was a pause. "No, my lady," he replied, though his voice was unclear. "Not that I know of."

"Thanks, Vech. You can go back to work."

She put it away and Gippal sighed. "Okay, this is a little suspicious," he said, nodding. "She's not in her room or the office."

"And her communicator is right here," she said, going over to the side table.

"That means…?"

* * *

"Why do I have to see if the coast's clear?" Gippal asked over his shoulder. "I thought you said everyone's at work."

Rikku, who was bent down on one knee, with the keys in hand, looked up with annoyance. "You want to do this?" she asked.

Gippal was facing the other way, arms crossed as he looked down both hallways. His job was to make sure that no one was coming. In other words, he was the lookout, which was a very boring job if you asked him.

But he didn't exactly want to do what she was doing, so he shook his head and muttered his answer, "No."

"Thought so," she said. "Just relax a little."

"A lookout is not supposed to relax."

"Then just cred ib," she replied with venom. (Shut up) Her tongue was poking out of her mouth as she stared at the lock in front of her with concentration. "I'm almost done."

Again he sighed. He wondered why he put up with this sometimes. Gippal then turned to look at her, with that expression on her face. When she worked really hard, that was how she looked. And seeing her like that, well…

Oh, that was why.

He just looked at her quietly, and then her eyes lit up. "Got it," she said, standing up again. Then she looked at the ring of keys. "This could be a problem."

His eyebrow went up. "What?"

She sighed and looked over to him. "Well, we do want to be sneaky, right?" she asked him innocently.

"That was my interpretation," he replied flatly.

"That can't happen with these," she said, shaking them. Even if it was lightly, they made quite a lot of noise. "I don't have anywhere to put them."

He looked her over. That day, Rikku was wearing one of her…more revealing outfits. Her shorts were the definition of 'short' and her top was nothing more than a bikini top. With it were gloves and boots coming up to her elbows and knees. There was also one of those belts she owned with all the pockets on, and some jewelry, but that was about it.

It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed; he was just used to it that's all. Yet sadly, there was no way she could hide the keys in her clothes, not even her cleavage. He smirked recalling the gil-hiding incident the other day. Normally he would have said something about this, but since she wasn't exactly in a teasing kind of mood at that moment, he didn't want to risk it.

He sighed. "Well, then I suppose you're asking me to do something about this, aren't you?" he asked, almost making a face.

Rikku smiled innocently. "Oh, he read my mind."

He held out his hand and she simply dropped them. Then he stuffed them in his pocket before he looked at her. "Better?"

She shrugged while closing her eyes. "Well, I suppose."

"Can't we just get going already?"

With a slight nod, she put her ear on the door, attitude changing dramatically. Now she decides to do this? They might have heard them—if they were in there. After about a few seconds, she lifted her head. "I don't hear anything," she said quietly.

"Well, that's sort of good," he whispered in reply.

Slowly, she put her hand down to the door, and turned the handle, making sure not to make any noise as she opened it. It swung open a bit and she poked her head inside. "Well, there's no one in the front room," she said, looking back at him.

She opened it entirely and went inside. He followed, and watched as she stepped over one of the many things that was out of place in the room. One of the chairs was on its side, the sofa was on its back, and there was a lamp on the floor, still on. It even made a large circle on the wall. Curtains were on the floor and there were all kinds of things thrown around.

They just looked at each other, stepping over everything to make it to the bedroom door. "What in the world happened in here?" Gippal asked.

Rikku shook her head. "They need a new housekeeper," she said with a laugh.

He shook his head. She was always one to joke at awkward times. But then she reached over to the bedroom and put her ear against it, like she did with the front. "Who shares this room again?" he asked.

"Buddy, Vech and Sanron." Her words were short, but then she put a finger to her mouth. "Sh!"

He stayed quiet for a moment, as she listened. Then she made a face. "I don't hear anything," she whispered. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I'm going to open it," she said. "Be ready."

Gippal nodded, before she reached for the handle. And then she turned it, and swung the door open quickly.Rikku's eyes widenedasshegasped and covered her mouth.Gippal just stood there with wide eyes.


	31. XXIX A

ba ba da ba! Another two parter! I know you all love them (not) so that's why I made another.

* * *

With a twitching eye, Rikku managed to open her office door. She groaned as she closed it, but when she looked inside, she stood up straight with wide eyes again. "Drea!" she said, almost falling over. "I said help him, not make yourself comfortable."

The two winced with shock. Adedrea took a seat in Vech's lap, his arms around her torso as she actually did some work. Almost instantly they stood and separated, looking a little guilty.

Adedrea laughed. "Oh, Rikku, you're back," she said, rubbing her upper arm. "I'm sorry."

Rikku sighed. The entire reason she asked Adedrea to help Vech was because she knew they liked each other. She didn't know they actually were…together. She didn't blame the girl; Vech wasn't exactly hard to look at. He actually was someone usually romantically pursued, since he liked his hair a little longer than most. It wasn't long like hers, but a rugged kind of way, that wasn't a buzz-cut. He also had nice eyes and was relatively nice. What girl in her right mind wouldn't like him?

She rubbed her temple with a groan, shoulders practically drooping to the ground. "No, it's fine. It's better than what I just came back from."

The two looked at each other with confusion as she went over and took out some files. "I really have a lot of work to do," she muttered.

"Came back from?" Adedrea questioned as she followed her into the back office.

Rikku turned in the door, looking to her substitute assistant. "Vech, I don't suggest going back to your room," she advised. "Tonight, or tomorrow for that matter."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Let's just say her brother has a…guest," she said, pointing to Adedrea.

Her old friend was taken aback. "A guest?" she asked, as Rikku went into the office more, leaving Vech all to himself. Adedrea strayed, turning behind her and lifting her finger to the man standing behind her. "One moment, girl thing."

Vech shook his head. "Go ahead. I don't wanna know," he said, putting his hands up in defense, before going back to the desk.

Adedrea followed her boss inside and closed the door. "Who was it?" she asked, coming over to her. "Anyone I know?"

Rikku stopped halfway into her signature and looked up. Her expression said it all. Adedrea sighed. "Elhana?"

She nodded. "Yup," she replied. "Afraid so."

Her head swayed from side to side. "He _has_ been giving her those looks," she said, recalling why it seemed logical. "She wasn't in her room last night either."

Rikku laughed under her breath. "You can guess why they didn't turn up," she muttered, taking a sip out of her lukewarm coffee. She grimaced. This was why she loved Elhana to be there.

Adedrea seemed a little confused. "How to you think?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I just meant that they were…busy."

Her eyes widened. "Oh…" she said. She looked up to the ceiling again and bit her lip. "That would explain it."

But then Rikku smiled and looked up. "If they don't get married, you have my permission to hit him."

"Gladly."

* * *

With a groan, Rikku closed the front door to her apartment, leaning against it from exhaustion. She threw her bag down at her feet and dropped her keys as well. Gippal, who had been sitting on the floor behind the coffee table, looked over. "You're home late," he stated bluntly.

He was on the floor, but there was a reason. There were two or three beers open around him and he was watching something on the sphere player. Most of his clothes had been discarded, as all he wore was pants and a tank top. He sat up against the couch, looking a little tired, if he ever did.

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Unlike some, I was actually working," she stated, coming over and taking a bottle from his hands.

He made a face. "I was drinking that," he replied as she took a sip from it. She didn't even look at him as she was walking away.

"I know," she said, going over to the kitchen. She removed the jacket she was wearing and threw it over a couch. "Why is it so hot in here?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

He shrugged, not looking at her. "No clue. I think the AC is acting up or something. I can't seem to get a draft, even if I did open the windows."

She groaned again. "Wonderful," she muttered, bending over to see what was there to drink. "Man, don't you have anything harder than this?"

He gave her a look, eyebrow raised. "The princess wants a harder drink?" he asked. "Is she sure she can handle it?"

Rikku turned and frowned. "I'm the Al Bhed princess, remember?" she asked. "And you know all Al Bhed can hold their liquor."

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

She lifted up a six-pack of beer. "You want to bet on that?" she asked.

Gippal sat up with a grin. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. He nodded to the cabinets. "There's heavier stuff under the sink."

She laughed. "You know I never back down from a challenge."

* * *

_"Well, why won't it work then?" an eleven year old Gippal asked, arms crossed. His eyes were furrowed with frustration and he gave the thing in front of him a glare. "I've done everything."_

_Rikku gave him a look. "Can't you do anything right?" she asked. "You can't have done **everything**. It would be working otherwise."_

_He threw his hands in the air before kicking the machina in front of him. "Why do I bother asking you?" he asked, storming away._

_She sighed, and went over to the thing. Rikku looked inside and made a face. "No wonder it's not working," she said. Gippal stopped in his tracks on the other side of the work area. "This wire's ripped!" she said. _

_He turned around. "It is?"_

_She nodded proudly. "Come over here and help me with this already," she said, almost angrily. "I'm not doing this all by myself."

* * *

_

"You are wasted," Gippal stated with seriousness.

Rikku hiccupped again and swayed from where she sat. The black in her eyes had thickened and she just stared out into space without any emotion. Long ago, the sphere player had turned off itself from lack of use and there were a number of cans and bottles all over the floor, coffee table and other pieces of furniture.

She looked at him for a while before answering. "No I'm not," she said, blinking out the stupor."I'm perfectly—hic—fine!" she squeaked.

Rikku swayed more to the side and practically fell over, but managed to catch herself with her hands. Then he pushed off the ground, getting back up to where she had first been. It was like nothing had happened.

Gippal gave her a look. Not exactly one for drinking too much, he had only had a few. He was used to it, since he went through a few of them over the days. The only thing Rikku digested was coffee and salads most of the time. (That was all she ate the previous night, and all he ever saw her eat.) And since she did challenge him, she had it in her to drink more than he before she even started.

Still, he knew she'd get this way. When drunk, she'd deny it and then start acting like a child. She'd either do that or start a rave somewhere. Every time she'd wake up and forget the entire thing. Sometimes she was even happy, telling jokes and funny stories.

She'd been doing that for a while, well up until her last shot. As he looked at the clock, he knew he had to get her to go to sleep before she passed out somewhere unsafe. They both did have work the next morning. And he didn't want her to do anything stupid either, which might have her ending up hurt, dead, or even worse.

He stood firm. "You are going to bed," he said, meaning it. He got to his feet and stepped over her, since she was closet to the bedroom door. "You have to sleep."

She pouted. "But I'm not tired," she whined, her voice lower as she yawned. She leaned over on her hands, looking up to him like she was about to craw. "I don't want to go to bed…"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand on his hip. "Okay, stay up, but don't go anywhere," he advised, turning on his heel.

But before he could, she grabbed his ankle and made him trip. He felt himself fall, and there was a large 'thunk' as he landed. He had managed to end up on his side, bracing himself for most of the impact. Groaning he rolled over to find her at his feet. "What was that for?" he asked, almost angrily as he held his arm.

"Wait." He paused. For a reason, he knew he'd heard that word before. And it wasn't just the word, the way she said it too. "Don't go." She looked up at him, her face flushed and eyes free from emotion. "I don't want to be alone."

Without a warning or explanation, Rikku started to crawl over his form. He stiffened, seeing her moving slowly and carefully as she made her way up his form. She stopped at his mid section, sitting in his lap. She simply one of her legs to each side of him sat up, her hands resting on his chest to support herself.

He couldn't move, could hardly breathe. Millions of thoughts raced through his head and his heartbeat sped up so fast, he heard it in his chest. His hair stood on end as she leaned over slightly, her form moving against his saucily. She didn't even try to, but heat was rushing to places he didn't want at that time.

Gippal swallowed almost fearfully. He crawled back in an attempt to escape. "Rikku, what are you—?"

He never got to finish, as she leaned over further to look him straight in the eye. The look he gave her was so completely different from anything he'd seen before. She looked a little tired, but there was shame, curiousness, will and even longing in the gaze she looked at him with. Her mouth was slightly parted, not even open. And her cheeks were flushed with a bit of pink. It was hot, heated. It was almost …sexy.

"Can I see your scar?" she whispered sensually. Her lips were only centimeters from his.

He looked her up and down, not knowing what to do. Again, he swallowed, but then nodded. Up until then, he had his arms splayed out beside him, to hold his head up slightly. He sat up completely, but she didn't back up. There was nothing else he could think of to do.

Her hands were very delicate as she reached up slowly and briskly touched the eye patch. He didn't flinch as she lifted it from his face and removed it from his head. She almost tossed it aside and then looked back to his injured eye. Her thumb carefully smoothed over the dull, whitened and wrinkled skin that was denied sun. She fingered the simple, clean cut that started from the upper right, to the lower left of his eye.

She opened it for him, seeing the milky layer of white that encased it. There was also the sight of bruising in the eye, showing that he could see out of it. Still, he looked at her, his pupil able to move like normal.

"What can you see out of it?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Images," he replied simply. "Shapes and colors. It isn't clear and I can only see part of what's in front of me. I just don't like it when people look at me funny for it."

She looked down, and then slowly up to him. "I never did," she said, honesty in her gaze. But then tears started to well up in her eyes and she sniffled a sob. "I'm sorry."

He held her by the waist up until then, but then she suddenly flung herself at him with a hug, her face in his neck. He wasn't sure on what to do. "What are you sorry for?" he asked, almost flabbergasted.

"I gave you that scar," she said, looking beyond his shoulder. "It's all my fault."

He almost laughed. "That accident wasn't your fault at all."

"Yes it was," she replied. "Don't you remember?"

* * *

"_Gippal," a twelve-year-old Rikku said, her nose wrinkled with suspicion. "Are you sure that it will work this time."_

_Her friend rolled his eyes and growled. "Yes," he said. His expression was annoyed and frustrated. He was covered in dirt and there were bags under his eyes. He had worked long and hard on the piece in front of him, and it was seen._

"_Why do you always question me?" he asked, brow wrinkled with anger._

"_Well excuse me for being concerned," she said, frowning at him as well. He was really starting to get on her nerves. Her fists clenched as she held them to the side. "I'm just tired of fixing all your failed experiments!"_

_He growled. "Who asked you anyway!" he asked, practically storming away with anger._

_As Rikku watched him go, she looked at the machina in front of her. The thing infuriated her. She kicked it with so much force, it fell over and then she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest as she sulked. "It's not like I wanted to do it anyway."_

_While grumbling, she had the slightest clue that the machina behind her flinched. The guard-bot moved ever so slightly, but managed to get to its feet. With a blink, she looked over her shoulder. She was going to smile, seeing as though it worked, but then she backed away with fear in her eyes._

"_RIKKU!"

* * *

_

_Almost everyone in the shop stopped when they heard the loudest blood curtailing scream ring throughout the walls. People ran, dropping everything as they went to find the source. _

_Their small princess was kneeling over a familiar form. Gippal was screaming in pain, a hand over his eye. It was drenched in blood, which was dripping down his arm and everywhere as Rikku was trying to stop the bleeding with a rag. There were scratches and bruises over them both, but Gippal was the worst. _

_Rikku was crying her eyes out, sobbing and hugging him, as he'd slip out of her arms, and cried, "E gemmat res! Ed'c ymm so vyimd! E'ja gemmat res!" (I killed him. It's all my fault. I've killed him.) _


	32. XXIX B

Okay, just so you all know, the rating in this chapter is pushing it a little. It gets slightly...steamy in the third scene, if you all know what I'm saying. Just to make it safe, I put the rating up and I am warning all of you who do not like that stuff to not read it. Though, it would make a lot more sense if you did. Okay, now, just read.

* * *

_He hurt. His head throbbed, eye ached and every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. Even to move his fingers was painful. He wanted to open his eyes, but eyes weren't an option; eye was. Around his head was a bandage, covering his right eye that hurt so much, the source of all his pain. With a groan, he cracked open his other eye and looked at the ceiling. _

_"Gippal?"_

_He looked over. Rikku was sitting in a chair next to his bed in his room. Her face was tear stained and there were bandages everywhere. She held a cloth in her hand, spotted in deep brown stains. When she saw him wake, she smiled and stood. "Oh, Gippal," she said. _

_She went over and collapsed to her knees at his bed, her hands clasping his arm and cheek against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're all right," she whispered, shaking. _

_He turned his head, looking at her carefully. "How long was I out?"_

_She swallowed and looked up at him. "Hours," she said. "I've been waiting until you would get up. It's all my fault this happened."_

_Gippal just looked at her. "You've been up all this time." He saw the deep circles under her eyes. _

_Rikku lifted her head up and nodded. "I'm so sorry. I should have known that it worked. It responds when you attack it. You took the blow for me. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry."_

_She buried her head into the covers, shaking with sobs. All he did was look at her and placed a hand on her head. She jumped at his touch and looked up again. "Gippal?" she asked._

_"You're not stupid," he said. "Far from it. I was the stupid one." He looked down sadly. "I didn't fix it right."_

_She sniffled, and stood up. "I should probably get the doctor," she said, straightening. _

_As Rikku turned to leave, she was stopped as she felt his hand wrap around hers. "Wait," he said. "Don't go." She turned around and looked at him. He stared up at her with sadness. "I don't want to be alone," he told her._

_With a nod, she came over again. But this time, she slipped off her shoes, and climbed over his form, and then got under the covers with him. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Almost instantly, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn't long before he noticed she fell asleep. _

_"You never did anything wrong, Princess," he whispered, reaching down to kiss her head. "Never."

* * *

_

"That wasn't your…"

Gippal didn't get to finish. Rikku had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt her steady breathing and her chest rise and fall. She didn't move, and she was almost limp. He shook his head. Well, at least it was better than having her do something else.

Slowly, he adjusted her in his lap, careful not to move her too roughly. He kept her head on his shoulder, just so her neck wouldn't jumble around madly and she wouldn't hurt herself.

He got to his feet, Rikku in his arms. It was hard staying balanced, since he wasn't used to her form, not weight, throwing him off. But he finally managed to stay up, before going over to the door.

Bending, he reached out and turned the handle to the bedroom, before backing up. He turned to his side, since he wouldn't fit inside if he tried to go in facing front. Carefully, he made it inside and didn't even bother turning on the lights. The light from the open window was enough.

Then, he went over to her bed and placed her down on the covers. She slid from his arms easily, and he put her down on the mattress without dropping her. Instinctively, she curled into the covers, a small moan escaping her parted mouth. He grinned when he looked at her and slowly, but carefully, pulled the covers over her form.

Once they were up to her shoulders, he leaned down and paused for a moment at her temple. "Goodnight, my princess," he whispered, before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

After he went to bed that night, Gippal didn't have that much of a hard time getting to sleep. Still, for a reason, his sleep wasn't the best it had ever been. His mind was overflowed with all kinds of weird images and things that were surreal. There were so many, that he didn't remember the one enough before the next one came over his thoughts.

He was so warm that he felt himself sweating under the covers, but he wouldn't wake to free himself. For a reason, his heart was racing and he couldn't stay still. They weren't nightmares, because the dreams weren't what were hard. The sleeping was hard on him.

The thing that woke him was an instant cool. Still half asleep, he couldn't tell whether he was dreaming, or it was real at first. But then the weight on top of him, and the warmth of a body next to his welcomed him into reality. Smooth skin was up against his and light fingertips glided over it. There was breath next to his ear, a caress of his cheek.

Suddenly, he sat up and looked to the form next to him in the dark. "Rikku," he choked out. "What are you…?"

It was obvious it was she. He knew her scent, her touch, and her very movements. He knew almost everything about her, and even knew that she wanted him quiet without even saying anything. Her small form curled towards his, as she stalked like a predator to him.

She didn't say anything as she took a seat in his lap, like she had earlier that evening. Throughout it all, she was poised and graceful, never making any sloppy moves or twitches. Was she sober already?

In her position she became taller already, and placed her hands on his arms, moving them to wrap around her. Rikku leaned in with her face, sharing his air. "Just shut up," she whispered.

He almost panicked at the sound in her voice. It wasn't like she usually was, wasn't playful, annoyed, or angered. It was a husky voice, one filled with a strong will. It was filled with lust.

In a first thought, she was still drunk. She'd never act like this. But he couldn't detect anything on her breath. What did she think she was doing?

So he did the only thing he thought of that was wise—he tried pushing her away. But her will was stronger, and she pushed back, this time, rolling her hips in just the right way into his. He held back the overwhelming urge to growl right there. How long had he waited for her? He was slowly starting to forget thinking with his head.

Rikku managed to get him to lie back again, her form still straddling his. How she managed it was beyond him. But then she pressed her full body into his, that he had now realized she was wearing hardly anything. And that if she did wear it, it was thin.

He had the faintest clue why, but he let her take his hands. She led them to hold her side, and the other went right to the top and back of her leg. He didn't know what he was doing; his body simply reacted itself. Before he knew it he was groping areas she would have murdered him for weeks ago.

It took one last thrust against his hips before he snapped. He flipped her around, making him the one on top. Blood rushed to his nether regions, and all logical thought was gone the moment his lips went over hers.

He kissed her almost desperately, feeling her body up and down, begging for her through his actions. She responded to him the same way, both of them struggling in the bed for dominance of the top.

When they rolled off the bed to the floor in a heap of covers, they didn't even pause as Rikku landed on top of him again. Her fingers were twisted into his hair as his own were inching up the tank top that she had somehow gained when he had been sleeping.

Again he reached the dominant position as her top went flying across the room, her legs wrapped around his torso. She let out a pleasured cry as his lips parted from his own, and went to her bare neck. He was almost afraid to touch her more, but just as he reached down, Rikku went still.

Gippal paused and looked to her face. "Rikku," he managed to gasp out. His breath had been uneven. "Rikku, are you all right?"

She didn't respond; she didn't even move. He still felt her breathing and heart, so what was wrong with her? For a moment, he waited, suspended on his arms as he leaned over her. But then he reached up with concern and turned on the light.

His worst fear was before him when he saw what she looked like. He nearly died right there, seeing that her eyes dilated like they were. She was still drunk.

That meant, that she wasn't doing this because she truly wanted. It wasn't only that, but she wasn't thinking, and she wasn't going to remember it in the morning. His heart stopped and he almost dropped her. He never wanted their first time like this.

It wasn't how he imagined it at all.

Rikku looked up at him, panting and curious. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, only tilting her head up to see him.

Gippal managed to pry himself away from her, stumbling to get up. He didn't even look at her as he nearly ran for the bathroom. He turned, closed and locked the door, leaning his head against it.

He was still aroused, and eve with that, deep in. But never ever did he want that. Of all the ways he wanted to have her, he never wanted it like that. He closed his eyes and hit his head to the wood. What did he do?

* * *

Rikku woke up with a rough surface on her cheek, and a chill going up her spine. She groaned at the oncoming headache that was coming on as she opened her eyes, and sat up groggily. But then she blinked and looked around.

How did she end up on the floor next to Gippal's bed? Then she looked down and gasped, grabbing the blanket to cover her bare chest. Why was she topless? She didn't even remember changing into what she had on.

Gripping the bed, she pulled herself to her feet and realized she heard the familiar sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Gippal was in the shower, but in the morning? She looked over to the clock. And he was at six A.M.?

Rikku held the blanket to her as she looked for her top, finding the matching one not far away. She put it on, and dropped the sheet on her roommate's bed. Then, without thinking of if, stretched her arms back.

She shook her head. Must have been a heck of a drinking competition. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tasted the inside of her mouth, her tongue incredibly fuzzy. Yes, one heck of a drinking contest.

Maybe there were painkillers in the bathroom. So, she went over and knocked. "Hey Gippal?" she called.

There was a pause, followed by a bang. He probably dropped something on the floor. "Y-yes?" he almost choked out.

"Can I come in for a painkiller?"

He cleared his throat, and then it sounded normal. "Sure," he bit out shortly.

Slowly, she opened the door and went inside. Then, she went over to the medicine cabinet and fooled through all the potions inside. She didn't even look behind her at the shower. She saw her appearance in the mirror and shrugged; she could look a whole lot worse. Maybe a little cover-up under the eyes, and she'd be fine.

Rikku finally managed to get the right potion and she drank it, sighing with immediate relief. She looked herself over in the mirror again, before down to her hands, but then made a second glance.

She could see herself in the mirror. Her brow wrinkled. The warmth from the shower usually fogged up the mirrors, making it impossible to see through them. But, Gippal was taking a shower…and that only meant.

Whirling around, she looked at the shower stall. Steam wasn't rising from the top, and she gapped at the sight. Why was he taking a cold shower?


	33. XXX

For all of you who've been dear readers, here's an extra long chapter. Someone has been kind enought to inform me that they wanted something longer (and yes, I'm serious about the kindness thing). This is over 3000 words! Yay!

* * *

Holding her mug to her lips, Rikku inhaled the delicious scent of her coffee. With a sigh of content, she swallowed and moaned. She just loved a good cup of coffee, especially after a heck of a night. She didn't even remember what happened, and yet she was tired from it.

She leaned back into her chair, enjoying the heaven she was in, even if it was only temporary. As soon as she was content, she sat up and looked at the work around her. Most of everything for that day was already done. All she needed to do was sign everything.

Elhana was really working harder than usual. But then again, she had been acting strangely that morning. Rikku noted that after what happened the previous afternoon, no one would slack off at work the next morning. She wasn't even sure if she had left her desk all morning.

Rikku leaned over to look out the window on the door, but was surprised by the buzzing coming from her purse. She nearly jumped out of her skin, grabbing a hold of her communicator before answering it and putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rikku!" shouted a voice. Though it was a little hushed. "You have got to get me off this island!"

For a moment, she blinked. "Yunie?"

"Yes, it's me," her cousin replied. "Can you _please_ get me out of here?"

She blinked again. "Why?" she asked bluntly.

"I am dying here," she whined. "Tidus won't let me do anything. I can't clean, I can't go for a walk, I can't make dinner, and I can't dress or shower. I can't even use my legs!" The blonde held the earpiece away, knowing that Yuna was going to give her an earful. "Get me out of _HERE_!"

Again, she jumped. "Yunie, please, calm down," she said, concern in her eyes as she tried to sound reasonable. "Take a deep breath and listen to my voice, alright?"

There was an almost growl from the other side. "I'm not in labor yet, Rikku."

"Are you sitting?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'm sitting in the living room. Lulu left and I'm alone now. Wakka has Vidina for the day. I don't even care where that husband of mine is! Just help me—Paine said no."

Rikku scratched her head. "Okay, Yunie, just take it easy. Who isn't letting you do anything?"

"Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and almost everyone on the island," she replied. "Everyone just keeps coming to do things for me. They even have some of the children doing things."

Her eyebrows wrinkled. "What are you _doing_, exactly?"

"Moving," she said. "We're putting our stuff from the hut into the new house."

Her eyes lit up and she stood. "It's done already? Oh, I can't wait to see it."

Instantly, her cousin was cheerful. "I know!" she exclaimed, giggling. "It's so big, and there's all kinds of room. There's one for the baby, plus, an extra. I cannot wait to find out what the gender is. I only have a few more weeks to wait and we can decorate."

"What do you want it to be?" Rikku asked. She was really curious about it too.

For a moment, her cousin was quiet. "I don't think I'll care…" she started. "I mean I'll love it no matter what. It's my baby, my flesh and blood. It will come out of me, and it's already spent all of its life so far inside of me." She paused, not really with anything. "If there's anything I really want for it to be, is for it to be healthy and well."

Rikku sighed confidently. "Well, then why are you complaining about everyone helping you?" she asked.

"What?" It was like Yuna forgot the first reason she was talking to her cousin.

"They only want the best for you and for that little critter in you."

"Critter?"

She put her hand on her hip. "Critter," Rikku confirmed boldly. "What else do you want to call it? 'It'?"

"Well…"  
"Okay, Yuna, I listened to your piece and this is what I have to say," Rikku replied. "Just relax. Their intentions are in your best interest. Now, just to make you feel better, why don't you find something to do with your hands?"

"Something like what?"

She bit her lip, but then smiled. "You could knit a blanket for it!" she exclaimed. "And make it something that you put your heart into, so it'll always have you near it."

"Hm," she said. "You think I could do that? It sounds wonderful, but I don't know if I could get a handle on it."

"You have a few months with nothing else to do. I'm sure you could take the time to learn," she offered. "How 'bout this? You take some time to do it, and if you hate it, you could just stop and try to do something else."

"Okay…" she asked. "How do I get anyone to come when I want something?"

"Yell."

"Alright. I'll call you later."

"Sure, I'll see you at the wedding."

"Oh—and Rikku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Gippal was reclined in his chair, his hand propping up the back of his neck as his feet sat on top of his desk. With his eye open only slightly, he glared at the space in front of him, not really concentrating on anything in particular. There was work on his desk, but he made no motion that he actually wanted to do it, or that he would, for that matter. 

The expression on his face was a mix of confusion, and also sadness. He just hated himself. One reason was for what he almost did. He'd almost slept with Rikku, and he was really close to it. But then the only reason she had wanted to, was because she wasn't thinking straight. He never wanted that at all. As much as he felt about her, he would never do that to her.

And yet his heart was clenched in his chest, beating wildly just at the texture of her skin. He didn't remember the last time that he had ever been that excited. It was almost scary what she did to him. Knowing that she had that kind of control over him, even subconsciously, gave him a chill down his spine. When she did that, he didn't know what he'd do.

He groaned and placed his feet on the ground, leaning on his desk with his elbows, and buried his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when Sanron walked in the door.

His assistant had a cup of coffee in his hand, as well as a few papers, files and other folders. He came over, a slight smile on his face as he was reading something. There was also a hum in his voice, and a quickness in his step. At the sight of his boss, he raised an eyebrow. He leaned over slightly and was almost hesitant.

"Uh…boss?" he asked.

Gippal didn't move. "I'm fine," he answered, his voice muffled. "Just put everything down."

The younger man did as he was told, as Gippal sat up and took a sip from his coffee. He raised an eyebrow—it was exactly the way he liked it, just like his assistant knew. For a moment, Sanron paused, putting the materials in his hand down. With a sigh, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need me to get anything else?" he asked, almost concerned. "Before I leave, that is."

He looked up. "Leave?" he asked, utterly confused.

Sanron blinked. "Leave as in go to my desk." He gestured to the door. His brow wrinkled. "Are you all right, boss?"

Holding his hand, he shook his head. "No, but I'll be fine." He shooed him away with a wave of his hand. "Just go."

His assistant turned to leave, but then Gippal thought of something. "Hold on," he said. "Just wait a minute. Come back."

With another sigh, Sanron came over, putting his hands on the desk. "Yes?"

Gippal looked around, and then pointed to the chairs in front of him. "Just take a seat," he replied.

Raising an eyebrow, he listened accordingly and took a seat. For a minute, there was silence between them. Gippal needed advise from another male, especially one that had a relationship. His assistant just happened to fill all those requirements.

Leaning forward on his arms, he thought a little bit with a wrinkled brow before he spoke. "You and Elhana are…together, am I right?"

Sanron looked around as though searching for a hidden camera. "Yes…" he replied. Then he became serious and looked a little nervous. "Am I in trouble for yesterday? Because I am sorry for that."

Gippal blinked, and then shook his head. "No, no!" he replied. "No, you're not in trouble." At this, he seemed to relax. "I wanted to make sure before I asked you my next question."

"Oh, okay. Well, go ahead."

He took a deep breath, before looking straight at him and speaking. "Has she, Elhana, ever made you crazy?" he asked. "Without trying?"

The younger man looked up with thought. "Yes," he replied bluntly, and nodding.

"How often?"

"All the time."

Gippal seemed a bit taken back. "All the time?"

Sanron nodded. "Yup."

For a moment, he didn't say anything. "Why?"

He looked to the side, out into space as he thought. "You know, there really isn't a reason, I guess," he replied with a laugh. "She's just always on my mind. She's very innocent, and proper, and trying to please, yet there's something enticing about her." He shook her head. "When you really need her, she's there for you. And she cares so much about my well being."

"That makes you crazy?" Gippal asked, a little confused.

He shook his head and leaned forward. "No, those are just her really good qualities. When I'm with her, she makes me feel better about myself, and who I am. I'm always happy, and I want to make her feel the same way." He chuckled. "And when we're apart, there's always something, even if it's small, that makes you think of her. I don't think there is a reason."

For a moment, the older man looked down. "Love?"

Sanron was almost startled. Then he laughed again. "Yeah," He looked up. "I guess it is love."

"And because you love her, you want to…" He cleared his throat and waved his hand a little, giving him a look.

Sanron's eyes widened. "Oh! Yeah, well, I suppose," he said quietly. "It's a way of showing that emotion, do you know what I mean? I did it because of that. That's why they call it that, don't they?"

For a moment he thought about it. Making love. It made sense, now that he had it all lain out in front of him. Then another thought struck him. "Usually, while someone's drunk, they tend to do and say things that they want, but normally wouldn't right?" he asked, changing the subject.

His assistant was startled, and looked around again. "Yes…" he replied. "Alcohol makes people…loose."

Gippal raised an eyebrow. "Loose?"

"Yes," he replied. "Loose on their emotions, words, actions. Everything they do is truly what they want and their brain on alcohol is saying 'What the heck?'," he explained, with another laugh.

"So, you're saying, that someone drunk, might do something they really want to, but when sober would deny wanting it, right?"

"…. Sure," he replied. "Why not?"  
He nodded in thought before looking away. "Thanks," he said. "You can, uh, go back to work now. I'm not taking that time from your pay."

Sanron stood, looking to his boss with concern. But then, he got up and left, turning to see Gippal getting back to work, rather quickly, and closed the door behind him. Then recalling the conversation they had just had, a thought struck him, and he did the same as his boss.

* * *

As Rikku came out of her office, she found that Elhana was sitting at her desk, and not really doing anything. She had been on her way to lunch, and was going to invite her. Her pen was tapping against the desktop, and she was in a daze as she looked out into space, her chin against her hand. Her elbow was on the desk as well, and she had a silly smile on her face. 

When the door closed, she looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, Lady Rikku!" she exclaimed, standing up immediately. "I'm sorry, I'll get right to work." And with that she ran over to a cabinet.

Rikku almost laughed, and adjusted her purse as she came over. She put a hand on her assistant's shoulder. "Elhana," The girl jumped and turned. Rikku only smiled. "It's all right. You're not in trouble for yesterday."

She blinked. "I'm not?" She instantly relaxed, letting out a sigh. Then, the younger girl looked to the ground. "I feel so ashamed for what I did."

Rikku shook her head and took her by the hand, leading her over to the chairs sitting in front of her desk. She pulled her to a sit, and looked her in the eye. "Why?" she asked.

Elhana shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I missed work, and I acted like a …slut."

Her eyebrows went up. "You mean, that you didn't do it because you wanted to?"

She shook her head. "No, no, not at all," she said, seriousness in her eyes. "I did with all my heart, that's why I feel…" She made a face, looking to the ground again. "Dirty."

"That's nothing to feel that way about."

The younger girl seemed surprised. "It's not?"

"Well, you both wanted it, am I right?" Elhana nodded. "And you love each other?"

She paused. "Well, I'm not sure."

Again, she looked confused. "Not sure?"

She almost hit her legs with frustration. "I'm so happy with him," she replied. "And I want to be with him all the time. I'm always thinking of what we can do together, what I can do to make him happy, just to be nice." She shook her head. "But we've never really said it to each other. I don't know."

Rikku just looked her in the eye. "That sounds like love to me."

Slowly, Elhana looked up and smiled. "I do love him. I've never said it to him, but I do," she replied. "That's why…well, we were…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, okay," she said, holding her hands up. Both of them were blushing and looked uncomfortable. "I get it."

Again, she sighed. "That's not why I'm upset."

Her head cocked to the side. "Well, what else is wrong?"

She looked down. "I've been…seeing him for a while," she replied, wringing her hands together. "And sometimes, well, we weren't careful."

Rikku almost choked. "And?"

Elhana looked to the side, biting her lip. "I'm late."

Closing her eyes, the older woman sighed. "Only one month?"

She nodded. So, Rikku stood confidently. "Well, it could be anything, but come on." She held out her hand. "Let's go."

The younger girl blinked. "Where?"

"We're taking you to the doctor," she said, confidently. Then she smiled. "That's what friends do for each other. They help them when they need it."

Almost tearing, she took her hand and stood with a smile. "Thank you, Rikku."

Rikku nodded, and lead her out the door.

* * *

"Hello…?" 

Gippal knocked on the door to his roommate's office. It was open, yet he knocked before heading inside and looking around. There was no one inside. That was kind of stupid to leave the door open, when no one was inside. There were a lot of papers and files that could have been stolen or tampered with.

When he came in, he closed the door in the very least, but walked over to the desk. There was still work on her assistant's desk. He raised an eyebrow, but then noted that it was lunchtime, so they were probably eating in the dining hall.

He sighed. And he did come to tell Rikku the truth about what happened last night. He'd gotten up the wit and courage to tell her, and now she wasn't there. Slowly, he walked over to the other door, opening it and walking into Rikku's office. It looked clean, and put away—like it would be before leaving.

Again, he sighed and turned to leave. But then he heard a buzzing. He stopped, and turned, looking at the desk. The desk was buzzing. He raised an eyebrow, but then took another step forward and saw a familiar small, black devise. He picked it up.

He remembered what it was, Rikku's communicator. How or why she forgot it was beyond him, but leaving it unanswered might be a little rude. So, looking at it, he found the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to my wife?"

For a moment, he was taken aback. That sounded like… "Tidus?" he asked.

There was a pause. "Gippal? Sorry man thought you were Rikku. What are you doing on her communicator?"

"She left it in her office…what's wrong with Yuna?"

On the other line, there was a sigh. "She's knitting."

His eyebrows went up. "Knitting?"

"Well, she's supposed to take it easy, and no one will really let her stand or do anything that involves walking. So…she had to find something to do with her hands. Rikku suggested knitting."

"_What_ is she knitting?" he asked, going around to behind the desk.

"A blanket for the 'critter'."

"Critter?" He sat down on the chair.

"Rikku called it that, and now Yuna won't stop calling the baby a 'critter'!" he exclaimed. "I want my old wife back."

Gippal made a face. "No offense, buddy, but she's pregnant," he replied, rubbing his temple. "She's gonna be…wacky until the thing's born. The hormones make her weird."

He sighed. "I know," he replied. "Guess that's what happens. She's just acting so different. I liked the way she used to act. Now she's waking me in the middle of the night for fresh fruit from Kilika."

His friend winced. "I feel for you."

"Why are you in Rikku's office anyway?"

"Long story. She's not here, and I came to talk to her, that's all." He shook his head. "I have to get back to work anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

He pressed the button again, and put it on the desk. But then he heard a noise and jumped up, accidentally hitting the desk with his knee. It had only been the wind slamming the door closed, but when he hit the desk, something fell to the floor from under the desk.

He leaned down and picked up the small book. It was plain, with nothing special about it, but there was a leather clasp at the side, that hooked like a belt. It looked kind of old, and very worn out. It was familiar though.

But then, he remembered where he'd seen it before.

* * *

"_What's this?"_

_A ten-year-old Rikku looked up from tinkering with something on her bedroom floor. The room was larger, with a nice bed and few pieces of furniture. The only light source came from the windows, and the mid-day sun. _

_Gippal held up a book, that he'd found on her dresser, and Rikku seemed to stiffen. "It's nothing," she said, getting to her feet. She almost ran over and grabbed it from his hands. "Just a book."_

_He seemed unimpressed with her explanation, looking at her disbelievingly. "If it was just a book, you'd tell me," he said. _

_Almost angrily, she went over and opened the door. "If you don't respect my things, leave," she said, brow wrinkled, and a frown on her face. She didn't look him in the eye. _

_He was taken aback. "I didn't—."_

_"Just leave."_

_Sighing, he nodded, before walking past her and out the door. He looked at the door as it was closed, hearing the lock turn. He was going to find out what was in that book.

* * *

_

"Gippal?"

He looked up, putting the book behind his back. Rikku stood in the doorway, a little surprised and a little concerned. He cleared his throat. "Oh, you're back."

She nodded and came over. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he held up her communicator. "Your door was open and this was buzzing," he replied.

"Okay," she said, holding out her hand. "Thanks."

He gave it to her with a trembling hand and then excused himself. "I…should get back to work," he said, still hiding the book as he left. "See you."

As fast as he could, he left and turned the corner. He exhaled—thank goodness she didn't see what he found.

* * *

I bet you're all wondering, is Elhana pregnant or not? Well, guess what, I'm not saying anything. 

Ha ha ha! -P


	34. XXXI

Rikku just sat at her desk, looking out in disbelief. "You want me to be what?" she asked into her communicator. Her eyes were wide, and her heartbeat sped up. Thoughts raced through her mind.

After coming back from lunch and the unscheduled doctor's appointment, Rikku received a call from none other than Paine. She had been working when this happened, and the thing they were talking about had shocked her to the core.

On the other line, the older woman sighed. "I want you to be my maid of honor," was the reply. She sounded annoyed, but that wasn't exactly abnormal for her. This time, she was agitated too. "Are you going to be or aren't you?"

Again, the blonde shook her head. "…Yes, of course," she replied. "But, why me?"

"You and Yuna are my only two bridesmaids," was the beginning of her explanation. "Yuna is a little wacky at the moment, so you're the only one left."

She blinked. "Is that the only reason?"

"No, there are others."

She waited for them and when she didn't get them, she asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Paine asked. "I'll tell you later. I just needed to tell you that before you show up on Friday."

"Friday?" she asked. "What's today again?"

"Tuesday…" her friend trailed off. "Our 'dinner' was the other night, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so that was Sunday, and then yesterday was Monday." She pouted, impressed. "Wow Paine, you have two days before you're not single anymore."

There was another long sigh. "Tell me about it."

"Something wrong?"

"No, just having the last minute jitters, as they're called."

Rikku almost laughed. "Jitters? The great Paine gets those."

"Hey, I already made you my maid of honor, don't push it."

She shook her head with a smile. "No problem," she replied. "I'll call you back later."

As she pressed the button to turn it off, there was a light knock on the door. She had left Elhana at the medical office, since it would take a while for the results to come in and she really needed to get some work done. But, there was her assistant; eyes tear streaked and sniffling, yet collected at the same time.

Rikku stood and came over, taking her hands. "Are you?"

With a trembling jaw, she nodded. "Yes."

Sighing, she closed her eyes, offering her a hug. The younger girl just broke down right there, not even hugging her, but crying into her shoulder. Rikku was the only one really giving the hug, as she led her over to sit down on the chairs. Once settled, Elhana looked up and took a tissue that she was offered, wiping her eyes.

"I'll be fine, it's just that, I don't know what to do," she confessed. "I mean, I'm not even married yet, and Sanron will go ballistic when he finds out."

She almost made a face. At least she knew who the father was. Then, she placed a hand on her knee. "You'll be fine," she said. "Believe me, you're a wonderful person. You'll be a great…mom."

Elhana let out an uneven sigh. "I'm…just so inexperienced. I don't know how to be a mother. I'm not even eighteen. I don't even know how my parents are going to react, better yet Buddy."

She laughed nervously. The Farplane knew what her brother would do at this discovery. At that moment, she really didn't know what to say. But she did look up when there was a knock on the open door.

It wasn't whom she expected, that was for sure. Nhadala was standing there, yet in Zanarkand again. She raised an eyebrow at the situation. "What's wrong?" she asked, coming over with concern.

Rikku stood, leaving Elhana to herself. Elhana and Nhadala were roommates, but weren't as close. She looked to her assistant, then Nhadala. "Well, uh, there's this thing…" she started.

She wasn't able to finish before another person walked inside. Adedrea was humming with a bounce in her step, swinging around the folder she held as she did that. But when seeing the situation, she stopped. She bit her lip. "Uh oh, who died?" she asked, looking between everyone.

At that, Elhana burst into tears again. The two just arriving looked to Rikku for an answer, both shocked and confused. Growling, Rikku went over and closed the front door, locking it. "I have to remember to do that," she said to herself, coming over.

She brought the two newcomers into the first room, leaving Elhana alone a little bit. "You see, uh, Elhana is…" She couldn't put it into words. "Sanron—."

Adedrea's eyes flared. "Did that brother of mine do something to her? 'Cause if he did I'm gonna—!"

"No!" Rikku didn't even have to talk, since Elhana stood and came up to them. "He didn't do anything to me, bad anyway," she explained, holding herself in a hug. "I'm…pregnant."

They both seemed completely surprised at this. Adedrea was outraged. "I'll kill him!" she said, fists clenching. "He knows better than that."

Though, Nhadala looked a little guilty. "This would be a bad time to say Buddy proposed, isn't it?"

Rikku's jaw dropped, and the other two gasped as well. "He what?" Elhana asked. "You two are getting married?"

In an instant, the three started talking rapidly, but then Rikku thought of something. For a moment, she just stood there thinking, before she clapped her hands together, silencing them. They only looked at her, between their words.

"Hey, I just realized something!" she exclaimed, almost happily, holding up a finger. "You guys are all related."

They all just stopped and looked at her. "What?" Adedrea asked, as though she had grown another head.

She thought about it. "Well, you will be," she established.

Her friends simply looked at one another with surprise, before thinking about it. "Now that she says it, it does kind of make sense," Nhadala agreed, shrugging with her arms crossed. "I'm marrying Buddy."

"My brother," Elhana pointed out. "And then I'm carrying Sanron's baby."

"My brother," Adedrea stated. She made a face at it. "That's kinda weird." But then she shook her head. "Never mind about that. Have you told Sanron about the baby yet?" she asked.

Elhana shook her head. "I just got word back from the doctor."

She put a finger to her chin. "I wonder why he was acting so funny, then, if not about that," she mumbled.

"Funny?" Rikku questioned, a little curious.

Adedrea shrugged. "He's been running around, you know, frantically, about something or another. I don't know." She laughed. "Then of course, Gippal was acting weird too. I think it has to do with the Machine Faction. All of them are kinda wacky—not enough interaction with people."

"What was he doing?" Nhadala asked.

She shrugged. "Said that he had a little too much to drink last night," she replied. "And he hasn't been as…cheerful as usual."

The older woman's eyebrow went up. "You mean cocky, annoying and self absorbed?" she asked.

Adedrea nodded. "Yup."

Nhadala had the strangest look on her face. "Wow, he must have had a lot."

Rikku shook her head. "I don't know…" she replied. "I don't remember him getting drunk last night."

At this, they all went silent and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She looked at them innocently. "What?" she asked. "I do live with him. We had a drinking party last night."

Adedrea held back a laugh. " 'Party', who did you invite?"

Rikku gave her a look. "Well, I think I was smashed, because I woke topless on the floor." The girls went silent again. And Rikku slowly began to realize something. "Next to his bed…and in different clothes, and…he took a cold shower this morning!"

The three girls stayed silent for a minute, looking at each other. Rikku looked almost as if she swallowed her tongue. Her heart rate went back up again, and she couldn't think. What was wrong with her that morning? She held her head and shook it. "You don't think…?" she started.

"…Well…" Adedrea started.

"Maybe," Elhana stated. The other two glared at her. "Sorry, I'm pregnant."

Nhadala sighed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't do that," she said, a little confidently. "He's a player, alright, but even _he_ wouldn't do that to a woman."

"And definitely not you," Adedrea said, looking at her roommates, all of them giggling. "He'd rather kill himself before that, wouldn't he?"

Elhana covered her mouth to hold back a giggle and Nhadala nodded with a smile. But, Rikku, on the other had, just looked at them. Her brow was wrinkled and she just looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Then, they stopped for a moment. Almost as if they were caught stealing a cookie, each of them broke down and laughed nervously. Fingers were twiddled, and lips bitten, even hair pulled. "She… doesn't know," Nhadala said quietly.

"Well, yeah," Adedrea agreed, almost as if it was obvious.

Elhana stayed silent. Rikku just blinked. "What?"

There was another sigh between the group and Adedrea came over, placing both her hands on her shoulders. "Rikku, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Gippal likes you."

Her brow knitted together. "Most do."

Nhadala rolled her eyes. "No, sweetie, really… really likes you."

For a moment, she just stared, before her eyes went wide.

* * *

At first glance, it was just another book. But when looking at it more, you could see how much of it was used. The buckle on the side had a few holes, all worn and stretched. It was obvious that before it had been held tighter, with the wear from each. Though, gradually, the book had been filled more and needed more room.

As Gippal sat at his desk, he looked at it in his hands. His brow was wrinkled as he just looked at it, holding it in his gloved hands. He never expected that he'd actually have it in his hands. Ever since he first saw it, it was a curiosity of his, never something that he had set his mind into unlocking.

And yet there it was, sitting right in front of him. There was nothing holding him back from opening it and seeing what filled its pages. And yet, there was just the fact that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Shaking his head, he dropped it and carefully slid off his gloves. It didn't seem right to open it with them on. So, once his hands were completely bare, his fingers unlocked the clasp. Papers fell from it, into a pile on the desk as the cover opened loosely.

He put the book itself down and picked up all the things that had dropped. They weren't what he expected. The pictures were of lots of things. There was one picture of the Bikanel Desert and another of Besaid it looked. Some of the photos were of places; others were of people.

There was one of Yuna, Paine; all those who went on the pilgrimage that finally defeated Sin. Those in them varied in ages. There was one of her father, her brother even. There was even one of him.

When he saw it, he was startled at first. But then, he noted that it was taken before the accident—he still had both eyes showing. They were younger, and he was pretty sure that his sister was the one to have taken the picture.

It was in Bikanel, when they were playing once. It was before she was annoyed to be in his presence. They were playing in the oasis, and both were soaking wet. Smiles and giggles were all over their faces. Rikku had just caught him by surprise by splashing him, and he had held up his arms to guard himself.

He remembered that day. It was a happy one, one that had been nice after his parents' deaths. After touching the edges briefly more than the others, he put it back into the pile and went through the rest. The others didn't stand out too much to him, so he went to the book.

It was frail, so he picked it up carefully. The first pages were bound to the regular book, and had handwriting on it that he recognized as Rikku's when she was younger. As he flipped through the pages, the dates on them were more and more recent, her handwriting becoming better and more of her own.

His eye gazed over the words, realizing the book he held was none other than her diary. She wrote down her thoughts and feelings into this book, the happenings to her throughout her life. She didn't write in it every day, he noted, only when something was on her mind.

He looked to the date that he remembered as the day he came to Bikanel with his sister. She had written something that day.

'A boy and his sister came to Home today,' she had written. 'I think I found myself a new friend. His name's Gippal, and his eyes are really bright. His mother and father are dead, not like me. He has no one left, except his sister. Her name's Nhadala.'

One event happened in a later date. 'I can't stand him!' were her words. Gippal didn't have to even guess whom she was talking about. 'He annoys me so much. Why does he have to bother me all the time?' He almost laughed at this. 'I hate that stupid nickname too! Couldn't he have some up with something a little more, I don't know, creative? 'Cid's girl?' I mean, come on.'

'He can never leave me alone, can he? I can't even go into my room without him pestering me. He almost found this book, too. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he did.'

There weren't only words in the pages, but pictures she'd drawn. There were some of the creatures they'd beaten or warded off on a day, or maybe a machina that she'd 'helped' him complete. But then he found a page covered in tearstains. At least, that's what they appeared to be.

The writing was scratchy, and even illegible at times. 'Oh, that idiot,' it said. 'Why did he have to go and do that? He jumped in front of me and took that blow from the machina. He's so stupid!'

'There was so much blood, so much. I was screaming and I didn't know why. Pops kept assuring me he wasn't dead, and I wouldn't move away even when they tried to carry me away from him. I never left his side last night. I was so grateful that he finally woke up. He never even told me why he did it—he lost his eye. He'll probably be blind in it now, and it'll scar. He really is stupid.'

But then he got to things that happened less than a few years ago. 'Off to find Yunie today—hope I can get her to safety,' she wrote. 'She's slipped away a few times, thanks to her guardians. I can't believe that they hooked Tidus into it too. I mean, he's a little mental; is that really safe?'

At this, he smiled.

'Now I'm a guardian—I can't believe it. I still want to save Yunie though. The others seem nice, but that Auron guy is so… creepy. Though I wonder why he didn't tell Wakka I'm an Al Bhed, seeing as though Wakka doesn't exactly like Al Bhed. Asked Lulu about it, but all she said was that it had something to do with his brother, Chappu. She said he looked like Tidus. Meaning, that he's dead.'

'Yunie actually said yes! She's marrying Seymour! I don't like him at all—he's way too creepy, even creepier than Auron. I have to do something about it, Tidus wants to too. He's been acting a little funny, lately. He sure was bummed out about it.'

After this, she only wrote gibberish, not really making any sense. They were random words, nothing in order. They were only adjectives, though, describing something that wasn't mentioned. For a while, he went through them all to place them all together.

Andthen there was one entry that hit him, 'He's gone. He's dead. Tidus is gone. Yunie won't stop crying, or smiling. They really did love each other.'

He looked up, and made a face. Did Rikku… like Tidus or something? According to this, she did. He guessed finding out that he and her cousin were in love threw a monkey wrench into it. But… it looked like she got over it, to the very least. She looked really happy at their wedding.

Again, he turned through the pages. He knew what he was doing and that it was really wrong for her to do it. But he couldn't stop, not now. He couldn't stop when he knew that there might be answers to his questions.

He flipped through the events of Vegnagun, seeing as that they weren't exactly delightful—and he was there. Sin was something he hadn't gone through, but Vegnagun on the other hand…

Gippal shook his head and found another page. It was less than a few months ago, half a year maybe.

'Finally!' she underlined. 'They're getting married. I was beginning to worry for a bit there. Yunie and Tidus are so perfect for each other; I can't wait to see them tie the knot. And they're even having it on Besaid beach, during the sunset. Isn't that romantic? Personally, I would have a large wedding—with a long, fancy dress. Maybe in Zanarkand, or even the Moonflow.'

'Yeah, yeah, so shoot me, I'm working for Pops. I need the money, it's not like I can find something else better to do. It's not as if my life can't get any worse.'

'My life is hell!' He almost laughed, but held it back. 'Pops wants me to be a grandkid machine, Paine's getting hitched, _he's_ here for a visit and I can't get any work done! Where's my coffee!'

'Gippal is in my room! My room, you know why? He's my new roommate. I hate those pipes! He's in there, naked! Naked! And what does Yunie say? 'So what!' She deals with naked Tidus all the time. That's really great, Yunie, but he's your _husband_! What about Gippal and me—we are not married. I wouldn't touch him with a stick.'

This hurt a little, but then he noted that Rikku sometimes lied about her feelings, even to herself, if that was even possible to do. He raised an eyebrow, the pages leading up to the day he was on.

'Just when you think he's terrible, he turns out to be sweet. First the flowers, then the gifts, and then the saving of the life… what's his problem? It's almost as if he… wants to…' Her writing began to get jumbled. '…marry me. Does he?'

'Saw him in the shower just a minute ago. Boy is he hot. Come on, a wet Gippal? What girl can resist? I am just so glad I didn't see anything below the waist. Why can't he be ugly? It'd be easier not to be attracted to him.'

This surprised him. She actually… was attracted to him? And she wasn't lying about that either. After all, she wasn't writing in a fury, like in other times. Still, it just hit a nerve in him. But then, thinking to the previous night, he recalled that _she_ was the one to attack _him_ while drunk. Then he saw that there was more to the entry.

'Why do I feel this?' she asked the paper. 'My heart's in my throat and my stomach twists in knots whenever I see him. I can't think straight. Why is this happening? It's so strange. I'm so confused and nervous. Then, when I spend time with him, I like it. I felt so right in his arms after he saved me from that ledge. Not to mention that kiss, that one that led to the hickey on my neck.'

He looked up; he'd given her a hickey? He blinked, and then nodded. It was probably why Paine went ballistic at the dinner and dragged her away. Still, he looked back down and continued reading.

'I don't know why I'm admitting this, but I really liked that. It's horrible, I know. I can't stand him, and yet here I am attracted to him. Why is life so complicated? I can talk to him about everything and yet can't tell him anything.'

'I know he it's the same in his case, the whole attraction thing. I even think he might like me. I mean really like, like. But, do I like him? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.'

And that's where her writing stopped. There were no more entries left in the book. But Gippal didn't need more, for he put the book down and closed it. Closing his eyes, and sat back. That was a lot to take in. The book held so much information, and he still hadn't read all of it yet. But what was he going to do with it?

* * *

"You're what!"

"Eloping," Elhana said, nervously as she held her friend's hands in her own. "Please come with me."

"Isn't the eloping part supposed to be with a guy?" Rikku asked, eyes wide with shock.

It was after quitting time in the offices. Elhana had earlier gone to tell Sanron that he was going to be a father, and when she returned, she asked her boss to come with them. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"I'm eloping with Sanron, but we need witnesses," she said, looking her in the eye. "Sanron is asking Gippal. Please come with me."

"But why elope?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Don't your parents agree with it?"

"We just want it over and done with, so no one knows that I was pregnant before the wedding," she said, biting her lip as she looked to the ground. "He was running around like crazy this morning because he was going to propose to me. When he did, I told him and we thought this best."

Rikku put a hand to her head. "But… you're doing this so rashly. Can't you think about it?"

"We already have, and I really love him, Rikku," she said, pleading in her eyes. "He told me the same. Please, please do this for me. I've never wanted anything else from you."

For a minute, she looked out in thought. Elhana was one of her good friends. She couldn't just leave her like this. And if it was what she really wanted, she should support her decision. Both she and Sanron were adults; they just wanted things to happen a little bit more quickly.

Biting her own lip, Rikku sighed. "Okay," she said. She looked to the clock and then grabbed her purse from the desk. "Come on." She took her friend's hand, Elhana smiling like mad. "Let's go before I start thinking clearly and change my mind."

She nodded and they headed for the door. "Where are we going anyway?" Rikku asked curiously.

"The nearest chapel."

"And that would be?"

"Calm Lands."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, you can all yell at me. Another cliffie, seeing whether or not the two really get hitched. You know, I don't do it on purpose. It's weird how you do things subconsciously. Anyway, reviews please! Love hearing from all of you (well, unless you tell me I suck at writing, but that's just mean and I know those who've read this far into the story would've said that with the first ten chapters).


	35. XXXII

Okay, just so you're all informed, to those of you criers, you might want to break out the tissues, 'cause you might need them for this chapter. It get a little emotional at the end, just so you know. This isn't exactly one of the happy chapters, just to inform you. But a lot does happen here, so get ready 'cause I'm almost done! Can you believe it? I doubt that there will be more than thirty six chaps. And in case none of you know, this is 32, not 35. The thing is wrong, and if you can't read roman numerals...man I really ought to change that, shouldn't I? Okay, well, just tell me if you'd like me to and I'll do that.

* * *

At most weddings, Rikku would have been ecstatic. She'd have a large smile on her face, and she wouldn't be able to keep still, as she paid attention to every long and dragged out word that the bride and groom spoke. It would have at least seemed that way to her. Nothing could have made her happier.

But at the wedding of her assistant, it was so much more. She was one of the only two witnesses that were watching, one on either side of the couple. It wasn't anything special, for they weren't even dressed up. The bride did wear a dress of white, the halter short with her back showing.

Still, this was nothing compared to her cousin's wedding. That one was on the Besaid beach, during sunset on the most beautiful of days. The wedding party had been barefoot, even, and the bride hadn't even worn a dress to the ground, or even a veil for that matter. Rikku still remembered braiding flowers into her cousin's hair. Not even one hundred people were present, but the camera crews that broadcasted it worldwide were enough for everyone to see the big event.

This one had only five people. There was the celebrant, who was performing the entire thing in Al Bhed, like the traditional ceremony of their people. Rikku was surprised to even recognize him, since he used to live on Bikanel before Home was destroyed.

They weren't official priests; since Al Bhed were still very weary of the Yevon ways, even if it was New Yevon that accepted them. Before that, they needed some way of marrying their people, so they organized some who didn't believe in a higher power, but would just perform the vows to make everything legal.

Those people were called either Lady or Sir, just because they took the time to train for the profession. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. They had the job of making sure people were legally married. The man who was reading from the book with the vows inside was Sir Yanu. He wasn't old, but he was older than her father. She was pretty sure that he was alive when her grandparents were still around.

They were in the Calm Lands. For a while, the things found in the Calm Lands became more of attraction areas. No one really lived there; it was a vacation spot, a place to go for fun. And, if you wanted to elope, it was the place to go too. The chapel, to the very far corner of the lands, had a number of ceremonies to choose from. There was even the old kind of Yevon ceremony, believe it or not. Those performing them probably could do it without being in the chapel, but just stayed for the business of crazy elopers.

It wasn't that Elhana and Sanron were crazy or anything… well, except for one another. Rikku was entranced in the way they looked at each other, both smiling and yet not looking away from each other's eyes. The two had been close when younger, and even closer since they started living in the same area. She hadn't a clue that they had actually been seeing each other for almost three years, no idea whatsoever.

She was really happy for them, she really was. If she weren't, she wouldn't have been standing there next to her friend. And the person standing with Sanron was Gippal. He was looking at the ceremony too, but didn't seem to be paying attention. She couldn't see his eye well, or that much of his face, but he was just staring, just staring into space.

Seeing him like that, she looked over to him, tilting her head slightly so she could see him. He seemed to have noticed and turned his head. For one instant, he grinned genuinely at her, and then looked away. His form stiffened and his shoulders stayed still. He knew she was looking at him, but didn't look her way.

Rikku remembered Nhadala's words, and how they struck her. She had known, really known about him. But hearing it from her was a plow to the stomach. It was like almost everyone knew that she was being set up with him, and everyone knew that he liked her, and yet she was blind to the entire thing. Why did she always feel so left out?

Still, since lately, she'd been just dying to touch him. Being this close was already tempting. She just wanted to feel his warmth, and the touch of his skin. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Her heart was swollen, and she knew there was something flying around in her stomach. Her hands ached to brush the hair from his eyes, and breath in his scent.

She caught herself and closed her eyes. What was happening to her? She couldn't think. Eyes wide, she looked off to the side, her breaths becoming short. Her hands clasped together, wringing with nervousness. When did she start having these thoughts? Was she going insane?

Rikku looked over to him, seeing him staring at her contently. Gippal had no expression on his face, as his eye looked to hers. She held back a shiver that went down her spine at his gaze. She was going insane. There was no other explanation.

When she finally heard the last few words of the ceremony, she looked up again. The two leaned over and kissed briefly, before Yanu closed his book and smiled. He stepped back a little and they stepped down, hand in hand. Shaking her head, Rikku went over and hugged her friend.

"I wish you happiness," she said, looking around as she held her.

Again, Elhana was crying, this time with joy. She hugged her tightly in return, before she stepped away and holding her hands. "I am," she said. "Very."

Rikku couldn't help but see Gippal look at her once as he hugged his friend as well. Then she smiled at the younger girl with mischief. "Now you'd better get going." She leaned in a little to whisper. "This is your wedding night, go for it."

She laughed and turned when Sanron came over to her. Smiling, she took his hand again and then the two walked down the isle to leave. Rikku watched them go, and then looked over to Gippal, still standing with her.

He looked at her once, then down and headed out the door without a word.

"You know," came a voice from behind her. She froze at the sound. "I've seen many couples come through here."

Yanu walked down and next to her, smiling like he always had, even when she was little. His balding hair was streaked with gray, and his mustache and beard matched. He looked to her with those knowing eyes, his mouth unseen with his facial hair, but she was pretty sure he was smiling.

Rikku blinked as she turned her neck to look at him, eyebrow raised. "I would think so," she replied.

He nodded. "Lots of people are getting married nowadays," he said. "Lots of people are settling down. But," He held up a finger, "the thing is, whether or not they're younger or older, planned or unplanned, forbidden or accepted, they all look at each other the same."

Her face scrunched up. "The same?"

Yanu shrugged. "That look in ones eyes of love," he said softly. When he said this, she looked around aimlessly. "That look that says that no matter what, they'll always feel that way for the other person. You've seen it." She looked to him with surprise. "You saw it on your friends' faces a moment ago. You've seen it… in many places."

He took her hand and patted the back of it. "You'll know what I'm talking about."

For a moment, he started to walk away. But then, she thought of something and spoke up. "What is love?" she asked. In the middle of the isle, he stopped to turn and look at her. She looked about to cry. "What's the feeling? Why do people fall in love?"

The old man took a long sigh. "What is love, you ask?" he echoed, beginning to walk up to her. "Well, to tell you honestly, princess, it's a very strong feeling. It's passion and desire. You…love your family and friends, right?" She nodded. "Aren't you always there for them? Don't you like to spend time with them?"

She nodded. "But…what about, the romantic kind?" she asked. "That's different."

He laughed. "Oh, of course." As he stopped walking, he smiled again. "Though, they have very similar elements, just are expressed in different ways. A couple in love shares a bond of friendship, and a sense of family." He moved his hands to express his words. "It's a natural thing, to find someone else for you, to be with you."

For that moment, Rikku didn't speak, but let him continue. "And why do people fall in love?" he asked. He put a hand to his stomach to let out a deep belly laugh. "That's no question at all, for there is no reason, my child. It is something that just happens, and there's nothing behind it."

She was almost surprised at this answer, and looked at him as though he'd grown another head while standing there with her.

"I think the better question is, is 'how'," he replied, mischievously. He laughed again, but it was a chuckle this time. "How do we fall in love?"

Her eyebrow went up and she went along. "How?" she asked, almost daringly.

"It is because we've grown a very strong bond with that particular person," he said, simply. "And that grows from yes, sometimes attraction. Now, it's not always physical," he warned. "Sometimes it starts that way, but even if it didn't it would most likely follow. It's just instinct."

Rikku couldn't help but take it as if she was talking to a scientist. "As…creatures?" she asked.

He shook his head as his eyes closed. "No," he said. "As people."

For a moment, she was silent. She looked at the room she was in, with its rows of seating and its basic design and décor. Yanu looked at her, but didn't move or say anything. But then, finally, she looked at him.

"Thank you," she said.

She turned to head out the door, going rather quickly, but then she stopped and turned. "Sir Yanu?" she asked.

The older man, who had turned away, turned back again with an innocence. "Yes, princess," he replied calmly.

"If I…ever get married," she started, twiddling her fingers, "would you please perform the ceremony?"

He smiled. "It would my honor," he answered. "And I'd love to."

With that, she smiled and turned, heading out the door.

* * *

Rikku found him sitting at the edge of the cliff, though not completely. Their last brush with those kinds of things didn't go so well. She came over slowly, not exactly trying to be quiet, but she was anyway. Gippal sat to look out to the horizon. The sun was just setting and there was still that line of purple left.

She stopped next to him, but didn't say anything. "No, I don't know where they went," he stated. There was nothing in his voice. "They disappeared a few minutes ago."

He was talking about Sanron and Elhana. Personally, she had been planning on leaving them alone for the next few days. She thought he was trying to be a little funny, but it didn't come out that way. He sounded a little hurt.

"I …didn't come here for that," she replied.

His head turned only slightly. He sounded calm, not angry or happy. "Then what did you come for?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, briefly.

"Go ahead."

"Why did I wake up this morning on the floor without a top?" At the question he seemed to stiffen. He didn't speak at all. "Gippal."

There was a sigh, but he didn't say anything. "What happened?" she asked, getting serious. "Gippal, I want an answer. I know I was drunk and you know how I get that way."

He stood up quickly and turned to her, his brow wrinkled a little angrily. "I did nothing," he stated. "Remember that, it was all you?"

She blinked for a moment. "Excuse me?" she asked, offended. "I was the one drunk! And you're taking a cold shower this morning?"

At this, he looked away unfazed. "Is that it? You're gonna blame this on me?"

"You attacked me!" he almost screamed, as he turned to her.

His gaze scared her. She'd never seen him like this. She knew he could be cold and tough; he was a member of the Crimson Squad after all. There was a warrior in him that he could make come out, but he had it under control. The look in his eye terrified her to the bone, as she almost gasped.

"What?"

"I put you to bed when you passed out," he said, calmly. "I did nothing. It was two in the morning when you woke me up, and attacked me yourself."

She took a step away from him. "I don't—."

"You never remember when you're drunk," he said. Again, he looked away, but then he turned his body halfway too. "What makes this any different?"

"Then why…?" Rikku answered her own question before she spoke it. "Oh my god," she breathed. She looked up to him, mouth gapping and eyes wide.

He…walked away from her attacking him, and not with the intention of hurting him. Was her attraction for him that bad that she said 'What the heck?' while she wasn't thinking? No wonder he'd been acting strange. And if he really did like her…and that happened, and he resisted…he really must have had it bad.

"Gippal," she said. "I'm really sor—."

"You don't have to be," he said.

She didn't respond, as he reached inside his jacket and took something else. He threw it to her and she caught it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. How did he get this? And if he had it, then…

"Did you…?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. "How much?"

"All of it."

She couldn't breath. Again, she started the squeaking, but it was less this time. As she stared at the cover, tears formed in her eyes, and then she looked up at him. "Why would you do this!" she screamed at him. Hot droplets fell down her cheeks as she shuttered with crying. "You've known forever you weren't supposed to touch it!"

"I don't know…" he started. "I found it in your office."

She almost laughed. "Oh, now you're looking through my stuff," she said. "What's the matter with you?"

He turned and the look came again. "You want to know why!" Gippal snapped, coming up to her. "I came to your office to tell you the truth about last night," he gritted out. "And I read it because you wouldn't tell me the truth!"

Rikku just stared at him, shaking her head. "What are you…?"

Suddenly he gripped her arms and pulled her against him. She gasped, her tears stopping. He really was scaring her. This wasn't her Gippal. "Walking away from you last night nearly killed me," he said, staring at her straight in the eye. "I have never wanted anything more than you for my entire life. I don't care what you say, or anyone else says. I know you better than you think. And if you're going to lie to me, then I have to find my answers somewhere else."

Tears came again as she moved to push him away. "Don't say it, please, don't—."

"I love you," he said. His eye was filled with a dominating passion. "I don't care if you don't."

The next thing she knew, he kissed her so passionately she thought that she wouldn't ever be able to breath again. Her diary fell to the grass as she clenched her hands into fists, resisting her urge. And even as she did, she matched his kiss, accepting it when nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyes were closed and yet tears flowed from her cheeks.

And as he pulled away, she felt her heart wrench and a blow to her stomach. He let go of her, and she didn't even look to him as he walked away. As he stormed away, she opened her eyes, shaking from her tears. Her jaw trembled as she finally opened her eyes, and her legs fell from under her.

Rikku fell to a tiny ball, there on the ground, and just bawled her eyes out as she hugged herself.

* * *

Adedrea sighed, looking over to her roommate, who was sitting on the couch. She had an apple in her mouth, as she looked through a magazine. Nhadala was tiredly watching the sphere in front of her. She seemed annoyed as she was going through the channels. Both were in nightwear, as it was at least morning, with how late it was.

"There's never anything good on, is there?" the older woman asked.

"At one in the morning?" her roommate asked.

She shrugged. "Good point."

But they both looked up when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, and Adedrea threw away her apple core. "Wonder who that is," she said, dropping what was in her hands and then past the furniture. She looked outside from the peephole and then gasped. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my."

Nhadala looked over as she opened the door instantly. Rikku stood trembling in the front doorway, her purse and a book falling to the ground as she fell to her knees. Her face was dirty, covered in tear streaks and running mascara. "Can…I stay with you two?" she asked, gulping. Her lip trembled. "Elhana isn't coming back tonight."

* * *

One word: Review! Please? (yes, I know that's two.) 


	36. XXXIII A

Da da da dah! Another two parter! But, alas, this is the last one. And--I know all of you'll love me for this--they're both being updated at once! And a lot happens in this story, and in case some fo you may have lost track of what's going on, Paine and Baralai are getting married on Friday. This is Thursday. Just so you know, okay, go ahead and read.

* * *

As she zipped up her boots, Nhadala stood and looked ahead of her with an annoyed look. For her, it was something normal, but this time she had a good reason; she had a bone to pick. She was dressed, ready to go, and had a mission that she needed to go through with.

Adedrea looked to her roommate with a look that asked 'are you kidding me?' as she still stood in her pajamas. Extended on her finger was her friend's bag, her arms folded over her chest.

"You sure this is going to work?" she asked. "I mean he _can_ be stubborn."

The older woman's eyes narrowed and she laughed. "I should know, I've known my brother since he was born," she replied, taking her purse. "If I have to literally knock some sense into him, I will. I know he's behind this."

"Did Rikku say anything to you?"

"No," she said, but she smiled as she went over to the mirror beside the door. She looked in it briefly, fixing her hair. "But why else wouldn't she go to her apartment?"

Her friend shrugged. "True. What did you give her that made her sleep?"

She went into her purse and tossed her a plastic pill bottle. "Painkillers. She had a headache, so I thought I should give it to her. They make you drowsy. She needed it, she was up all night."

Adedrea sighed. "I have work you know," she said, a finger going to her temple. "I can't watch her."

"I'm going back to Bikanel, I can't watch her either," Nhadala replied. "But she needs someone taking care of her and since Elhana is MIA…"

"I know," she said. "I'll call you if there's anything she says about that."

"I'll try to find someone else to watch her," she said, looking at her watch and adjusting her gloves. "But I'm not promising anything. I have a tight schedule."

"Tight? How long does it take to kick your brother's butt?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Not long," she said, shrugging. "But I have to get something out of him. Let's hope he's in his office."

She opened and closed the door, and headed down the hall with her purse under her arm. Halfway down the hall, she paused seeing a woman that didn't look like she belonged in a construction area.

She was Al Bhed, seeing as she had spiraled green eyes and blond hair, but she wasn't what you'd find around there. Her hair was long, and held back in a small halfway ponytail. There were streaks of glitter and pink in it, and she had a beautifully painted face. She was a tall woman, accented by her high-heeled sandals, her toes showing a pedicure.

She wore a skintight short skirt, which was low to show her belly, decorated with a little charm on her belly button. The halter-top was short as well, the gap for the neckline exaggerated with her fairly large cleavage. And in her perfectly manicured fingers was a slip of paper that she kept glancing while looking around the hall.

At first, Nhadala continued in her original direction. But then, when she passed her, she stopped and turned. "Can I… help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The woman turned and sighed with exasperation, clapping her hands together. "Would you?" she asked. "I am so lost. All I want to do is visit my sister-in-law."

Hearing her words, she paused. " 'Sister-in-law'?" she echoed.

She nodded. "Yes, Lady Rikku. Do you know where her apartment is?"

Nhadala gasped and thought her tongue had been swallowed. Rikku only had one sibling the last time she remembered, and that was Brother. This very …attractive woman married Brother? Willingly?

The woman held out her hand so Nhadala could shake it. "I'm Astrah," she said. "I married Brother a few days ago."

Nhadala didn't even move. Her eyes were so wide; you would have thought she was looking at a woman that turned into a hypello. Astrah blinked when she didn't move. "You know, everyone I've told about my marriage who knows Brother, they all look at me like that," she said, rubbing her upper arm. "It's shock right?"

"Happiness," she said, smiling. Shaking her head to rid the look on her face, she showed some politeness. "I'm Nhadala," she said, holding out her hand to shake hers. "I'm in charge of the diggers in Bikanel."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you in Zanarkand?"

Nhadala laughed. "Shipment—and my brother, Gippal, lives here," she said.

"Oh, who's he?" she asked.

Had this woman ever been out? "Leader of the Machine Faction."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that man with the eye patch at the hospital?" she asked.

Nhadala's eyes narrowed. "Hospital?"

"The night I married Brother, we told his father, Cid, right?" She played with her fingernails almost shamefully as she looked to her with an explanation. "Well, Cid fainted and we took him to the hospital in Luca. Brother called Rikku, who came with everyone she had with her. They were all in fancy clothes—some kind of dinner party."

The older woman didn't get to speak, for she continued. "Anyway, do you know Buddy or Brother, for I heard them talking about you."

"Buddy's my fiancé…"

She brightened with joy. "Oh, how wonderful!" she said. "When are you getting married?"

"Two months," she said, then cleared her throat and shook her head again. She had to stop changing the subject. "But, anyway, you said you were looking for Rikku?"

"Oh, yeah, I haven't been able to see her since we first met, and since we are good friends, I wanted to see how she was doing. I even took the entire day off from work, and Brother dropped me off," she explained, happily. "Do you know where her apartment is? Her office was closed."

Nhadala sighed, and came up to the younger woman, taking her by the shoulders and leading her through the hall. "Well, I can show you to her," she said. "But I have to ask you something; have you ever dealt with guy troubles?"

* * *

"Oh, Rikku…"

As Astrah went over to the younger girl, asleep in the bed, Adedrea looked to Nhadala. "Her in-law?" she whispered, bewildered.

The older woman nodded. Astrah sat on the bed next to Rikku, who looked like she had been through hell and back. She had tear streaks all over her face, mascara everywhere, and her hair was frizzy and tangled. Awful was an understatement, even in sleep she looked like she was crying anyway.

Astrah leaned over, a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little hug. "She looks terrible," she said, and then looked to the other two. "What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell us," Adedrea shrugged. "We were hoping you could get her to talk."

"My brother is her roommate, the one I was telling you about," the older woman stated, nodding. "And she didn't go to her room last night, so that might mean something."

She made a face after nodding, brow wrinkled with thought. "Okay, I'm going to need both of your help," she said, standing.

Nhadala hesitated. "I have to get going…"

"It won't take long at all," she said, confidently. "Believe me, this works every time."

* * *

"Rikku?"

She heard the voice, but only nodded in response. There was a hand stroking her hair, that moved between her back and that spot. Whoever it was, was had a very calming voice. It was still so familiar, that she looked up.

Her head rose from the pillow, removing her face to look around at the scenery. Blinking, she saw moving forms. "Hot water running?" the original voice asked.

"Yes…"

"By the way, thanks for letting me borrow the bikini, and I'll wash it and return it soon," the voice replied.

As her eyes focused, Rikku saw the speaker. "Astrah?" she asked, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a little TLC," she replied, smiling.

Rikku looked around, seeing the two women that actually lived there. Nhadala sighed and came back into the room. "Coffee's done. You sure those were the right ingredients? Those were weird things for coffee."

"Yup," Astrah replied. "You can go right now. But Adedrea, I'll need your help too."

As Nhadala turned to leave, she saw that both Adedrea and Astrah were wearing bikinis. She blinked and then looked at herself. She was wearing one under her original clothes, but still. "What's going on?"

"Giving you the spa treatment," Adedrea said with a laugh.

Astrah practically picked her up from behind, her 'assistant' pulling from the front. Still weary, she looked around with confusion. "Wha—what are you two doing?"  
"We told you," Astrah stated. "Just help us get you down to the bathing suit; we're going in the shower."

For a moment, Adedrea was gone, as her sister-in-law bent to help with her stockings and then her skirt. Once she returned, Astrah got her top off from around her shoulders, and she handed Rikku a mug. "Drink," she said. "And a bit of it too."

She looked at it with confusion, and then took it from her. She really just wanted to bury herself in the covers and never come back again, but she did what she was told. Maybe it'd be good for her to do whatever they had planned for her. She put it to her lips and swallowed the mixture.

It felt like coffee, smelled and even looked that way. The taste, though, was a little different. It wasn't bad, not good either; there was a sweetness and creaminess to it. Whatever it was, she woke up with one gulp and looked around. "What time is it?" she asked, as it was taken from her and the two led her to the bathroom.

Inside, it was already steamed up with the warmth. Their shower was like hers, with a large tile floor that the shower could drip onto. The curtain was open and they brought her over under the faucet. "Wait—!"

But the water in her eyes and mouth instantly cut her off. For a moment, anger hit her, but the water was nice after some time. After a little bit of them holding her there, they let up and she stood on her own. Her aching muscles and tired body felt so much better as she stood there. The caked on make up on her face was washed away and there were fingers that took out the things in her hair.

Astrah came up from behind her, and smiled, not getting much of her wet. "Feel better?" she asked, calmly.

She inhaled. "Yes," she said.

Then, the older girl nodded to Adedrea. "You can head out now. I can take it from here," she told her in a hushed tone.

The other woman put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Try to clean yourself up, and not only literally."

When she was rewarded with a smile, she walked out the door, and Astrah turned to Rikku again. "I know you're feeling a little down, and I'm not sure why," she said, taking her hand. "I'm just going to be here for you. You don't have to tell me anything, but I am here if you do want to."

Rikku smiled, and almost laughed through tears. "Thank you," she said. But then, with a smile, she wiped away the tears with her palm and looked away. "I don't feel like I know anything anymore, though."

Astrah smiled, but not truly. "Okay, cheer up potion here we come," she said. "I'm going to help you wash your hair, and then you're gonna have a long soak in the tub. Then, I'm going to even give you one of my complete beauty treatments."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, but she answered before she could as anything, "Hair, skin and nails."

* * *

When she got to her brother's office, Nhadala wasn't surprised to find the door closed. She even heard thumps, crashes, and flying curses. Sanron wasn't present, so she just walked to his. Opening the door, she found Gippal throwing things around.

He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept that night. There were bags under his eyes and he didn't even shave this morning, since she saw a bit of stubble on his face. She was sure that he hadn't gone to bed at all. Did he even go home?

His tongue was rogue with swearing in Al Bhed as he went through drawers, opening them so hard that they were flung against the walls. Pens and papers were cluttering the floors, and folders were in tatters. She couldn't see the floor anymore, and the shelves were in disarray.

He didn't look up when she came inside. "There should be a caution sign outside," she said flatly, arms crossed over her chest.

The look on his face could scar a fiend, that's how angry he was. But she, being his sister, was used to it and just returned the glare with annoyance. "Throwing a tantrum?" she asked.

Growling, he fell back into his chair, not looking in her direction. "Very mature of you," she continued. "Is this the way you're planning on winning her over?"

"Oh for everything, just shut up!" he screamed at her. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"  
She laughed, slamming the door shut. "I don't know?" she asked, coming around to face him. "Alright, tell me what's going on and I can disagree."

"She hates me," he said, tone softened. "She's the only thing I've ever wanted, ever. I've loved her ever since we first met, and she can't even stand to look at me!" He stood and put a hand to his chest, pointing his arm behind him to the air. "I told her what I feel and do you know what she did? She cried!"

Her eyes narrowed and her hand rose. It fell quickly with a crack, and his head was turned away, cheek red. "Snap out of it!" she hissed. "You're acting like a big baby. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and consider someone other than you for a minute!"

Almost pouting, he looked to the ground. She didn't need him looking at her to know that he was listening. "You are _so_ selfish," she said, shaking her head. "Rikku came to our apartment last night, because she couldn't go to hers. She couldn't face you, do you know why?"

When he didn't say anything she continued. "She is confused and hurt," she said. "I found that book you were talking about when we were young in her things. You read it didn't you?"

"She wasn't honest with me, what else could I do?"

"Ask her!" she snapped. "Come out seriously and ask her the truth. It's not that hard." She growled and shook her head again. "Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't know what she feels? She's never been in a romantic relationship before, and she's scared."

She poked him in the chest as she backed him into the wall. "And now you come along after being life long buddy and make a move on her! What do you think is going through her head now?"

"I have a messed up girl in my apartment, and my other roommate is missing," she said. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened? And make it quick, I have a ship to catch."

He sighed, rolling his eye. "Sit."

"Assuming there's a chair under this mess."


	37. XXXIII B

Water was always something used to heal, for whatever purpose. Rikku knew why, as she lay in that water, leaning back in the bubbles and letting her limbs numb. Her eyes were closed, her hair back in a towel. If only she could stay in the water forever. But soon the bubbles were going to dissolve, and the water was getting colder.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and reached for a towel. Up and about, she wrapped it around her body, and unplugged the drain. She had no idea how long she'd been in that bathroom, just soaking. But, washing off in the shower, she looked around, seeing that her sister-in-law had disappeared.

"Astrah?" she called. At first there was no answer, so she called again, "Astrah!" She grabbed a towel to cover herself while leaning over to see in the door.

"I'm here!" called a reassuring voice. "Be right there."

Tying the towel under her arm, she went over to the door and into the bedroom. But just as she got there, the door opened and Astrah came in, fully dressed, with bags in her arms. "I took the liberty of going into your place and got some of your clothes," she said, putting a few things on the bed that she'd been using—formally being Elhana's.

"I also picked up a few things that we'll need," she continued. "You don't think that they'll mind if I use some of their things?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I am Adedrea and Elhana's boss."

The older girl shrugged. "Alright," she replied. "Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

"Okay, the whole not sleeping with her when she was drunk was the only smart thing you did," Nhadala, confessed with blunt honesty, leaning back in the chair that she had 'found' amongst the clutter.

Her brother gave her a look. "And?"

"Everything else was just plain stupid."

"You know, that makes me feel so much better," he sad, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Gippal was leaning forward in his chair, against his desk with his arms. "Now, what your prescription?"

She rolled her eye, and inhaled deeply. Standing, she got up and went around the desk to face him. "Right now, you are to do nothing," she said. "Leave her alone, and let her be the one to come to you."

"After what happened, she's probably a little embarrassed, not to mention angry and hurt that you read her diary. On top of that, you dropped the big news on her." She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. "She's reacting like most women. Astrah has her in my place upstairs, and has promised to take care of her."

But then, she grabbed him by the arms, and started pushing him to the door. "Now, go home, take a shower and get some sleep," she said persistently. "Move, get out of here. I don't want to see you working anymore. Once you've slept, then think it over—but don't you dare go to see her!"

He jumped away from her. "Okay, okay!" he said, waving his hands in the air to his defense.

Shaking her head, Nhadala watched as he left. Sighing, she glanced at her watch. "I have _got_ to get out of here," she said.

* * *

"You have very pretty skin," Astrah commented as she dusted her sister-in-law's eyes. With a kit of makeup to her side, and eye shadow in her hand, she used a large brush to apply what was needed.

Rikku sat in front of her as they sat on the bedroom floor, eyes closed lightly. She wore a light nightdress, and her hair was dried, swept back from her face with clips. It was completely loose too, no braids, nor beads. After she had bathed, it had been blown dry and Astrah insisted upon doing her makeup as well. Her nails were due next, as she had been warned.

"And the shape of your eyes is lovely," she continued, mixing colors on the skin right under her thumb on the back of her hand. She changed brushes, and used something darker to line it.

As soon as she stopped, she leaned back to look at her, and Rikku opened her eyes slowly. With a sigh, the older woman smiled. "You're a very pretty woman," she said, calmness in her tone. "Very pretty."

Looking away, Rikku made a face. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because when you feel bad on the inside, it helps to look nice on the outside," she said, then grinned and took out a tube of mascara. The younger girl obediently closed her eyes; Astrah leaned forward to apply it. "Both looking and feeling bad aren't ways to recover," she sighed.

Rikku didn't nod, but then looked up when her friend changed from eyes to lips. She washed off her hand and worked to mix a few things, but still spoke. "I know what your feeling." She didn't let her talk as she lined her lips with a color she didn't see. "Hurt, confused, and just frustrated." She paused, but then smiled. "Right?"

She nodded, not looking her in the eye.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

Looking up to her, she look about ready to cry again, but stopped. "Gippal…Nhadala's brother?"

Astrah nodded. "Your roommate, I know," she said, finishing up her makeup. "I just know details, not the entire story. I won't be able to help you unless you tell me what went on. You seemed fine the other day."

"I was," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She stood and walked to the other side of the room. "At least I thought I was."

"So… you've known him since you were kids?"

She nodded and turned to her. "Since I was five and he was six. I still remember the first day we met," she replied, hugging her arms.

"You were friends?"

For a moment she made a face, then nodded. "If you called constant teasing and bickering friendship, I guess."

Astrah made a face as though she was thinking. "He told you that he loves you, didn't he?"

She turned around. "He just came out and said it!" she exclaimed. "Out of the blue! I didn't have time to think about it, he just said it!"

It looked as though the older woman was chewing her tongue. "He read your diary, right?"

Her tone was annoyed, as she started walking around with arms crossed over her chest. "Yes."

"His excuse?"

She laughed out loud, and clicked her tongue. "It was the only way he could get the truth," she snarled. "I mean, where did he get that?"

Astrah leaned back on her hands, pouted a little bit with consideration. "I don't know, maybe he was telling the truth."

Rikku whipped around to looked at her. "Whose side are you on?"

She smiled knowingly. "No one's," she said. "I'm merely giving both you and him the benefit of the doubt."

Looking away with a pout, Astrah sat up. "Oh, come on Rikku," she said, crossing her arms. "We already know he's head over heels for you. And we know that what he did was wrong, and that you don't think he regrets it. Now, what I want to know is, why did he think he couldn't get the truth from you?"

Sighing, she looked away and bit her lip. "I got drunk the other night," she confessed. "And I attacked him."

Slowly, but surely, realization came to her sister-in-law's face. First her eyes widened and she smiled with joy, but then it faded into a smug smirk, her eyes mischievous. "Well, that changes things."

Rikku's eyes narrowed with a growl, but then Astrah just threw her head back with a laugh. "What's so funny?" she snapped, brow wrinkled.

She put a hand to her stomach to stop her giggling as she looked up to her with joy. "Oh, you're so full of surprises. This changes things," she said.

"What?"

The older woman stood and sat on the bed, tucking her leg under her as she did. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on, sit with me," she said.

Obeying, she came over, and Astrah put her legs in her lap, patting them comfortingly. "Okay, I take it, you're attracted to him right?"

She laughed. "Who isn't?" When she was given a look, she pouted. "Shutting up."

"Well, did you know that a physical attraction may come after your mind realizes something deeper?" she asked.

"Like what?"

She sighed. "Yes, I know, everyone asks, 'Why the heck did this beautiful woman marry someone like Brother?'" Rikku couldn't help but laugh. "I know about all that, believe it or not. I'm not stupid." She sighed, looking at the rings on her finger. "But, he makes me happy. I know that he can be a little eccentric, and loud. But he has a good heart, with a kind and gentle way about him."

Astrah looked up to her. "That brought the physical attraction. That love I have for him—and I do love Brother, believe it or not—made me think of him in a more…" She paused with a smile, mischievously looking at her. "Sensual way."

Rikku's jaw dropped almost playfully. "That's awful!"

"It's the truth!" she announced, proudly.

"But what does that have to do with this?"

Her smiled dimmed to a confident one. "You said that you hated him," she replied. "Wouldn't touch him with a stick. And yet you did that." She nodded. "I can see why he's confused."

"Not to mention, you're attracted to him. And yet, you don't like him?"

"No."

She blinked, almost disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

For one moment, Rikku just looked at her with a wrinkled brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what happens when you're near him?" she asked. "When he looks at you? What do you feel?"

She bit her lip. "My heart swells and my stomach is jittery," she replied, innocently.

Astrah kept her smug grin. "Mind races?" Rikku nodded. "Can't seem to concentrate, and he can drive you insane with a glance?"

Again, she nodded. "Yes," she said, insistently.

Her eyes narrowed. "You can go weak in the knees and you lust for the feel of his skin?"

"Yes," she said. "What does that mean? I know I'm attracted to him."

She sighed. "If I told you what I thought, you promise not to flip out?"

Rikku nodded. "Yes."

"Well, to me, it sounds a little bit like a case of…"

* * *

It couldn't be, just couldn't be. What Astrah said might have been just a misunderstanding. She couldn't…be in love with Gippal, she just couldn't. She hadn't been able to stand him since they were kids. How was it even possible for her to love him?

As she walked down the hall, she didn't care that she was wearing a nightdress. She even left before Astrah was able to do her hair. She was so confused, so completely confused. She just had to sort this out, had to talk to the source of all this mess.

Her heart pounded in her ears as her feet made their way across the carpet. In her stomach, she felt the knots and the butterflies coming, but ignored them. Every possibility that could happen when she got there went through her head. She had to keep going, had to speak to him.

She just didn't know anything anymore.

Swallowing, she made it to the door, and shakily reached for the handle. Taking a deep breath, she clutched it with a sweaty palm. Inhaling, she closed her eyes. This was it; she had to do this.

* * *

Swallowing his pride, Gippal listened to what his sister told him to do. He went home, showered, cleaned himself up, shaved, and went to bed. After a few hours, he had gotten up, and wandered into the living room, just reclining on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. Think it over, was what she said, and think it over was what he did.

Okay, he did do some stupid things. That didn't mean that he had bad intentions. He just wanted to know what he wasn't told. Now he didn't even know if she'd ever talk to him again.

And he really did love her.

Everything about her he loved, from her clumsiness to her addition to coffee. To the way she stuck her tongue out when she thought to when she ran around like a five year old, he loved. There was even the way that she held herself, and talked, moved; all of it he adored.

It was nothing if she didn't feel the same way.

But what made him jump and sit up was when the door suddenly opened. A small form came inside and shut it instantly. Facing the door, she put her head to the wood and took a deep breath.

At first, he didn't recognize her. It was a she, after all; she had breasts and a waist. Her petite form didn't face him, but she wore what looked to be a silk nightdress. Her long blond hair was loose from everything, and tumbled down her shoulders nicely. Her practically bare shoulders were trembling.

"Rikku?" he asked.

She flinched at his voice, and turned around slowly, looking at him with almost a fear in her eyes. Seeing her was almost a blow to the stomach. Obviously someone had done her makeup, because she looked different. Yet, she looked so natural that it was beautiful. Truthfully, he didn't care if she was dressed up or not—still it was different. And her hair; it was so long, so earthy, and she looked just perfect standing there.

His roommate hugged her body as she looked at him. Swallowing, she choked out a word. "I need to talk to you," she whispered.

Gippal stood, not saying anything as he looked at her. She only came up to him slowly, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said. "I—."

He put a finger to her lips. "You don't have to apologize," he said, shrugging. "I went too far and it was my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She looked up to him and he almost died seeing the tears well up in her eyes. His hand twitched to touch her, comfort her, but he didn't do anything. Her lip trembled and she looked down with a sob. "What is the matter with you!" she exclaimed. "Why can't you be mad at me? I'm the one that's causing all this pain."

He shook his head and took a step forward, a hand to his chest. "Rikku, I'm fine—."

"Not you!" Her head whipped up to him. "Me."

He searched her eyes for an answer. "What hurts?" he asked.

Lip trembling, she opened her mouth. "My heart."

His brow wrinkled, but she continued and cut him off. "I have no idea what I feel for you," she said, holding her head. "My head is screaming something and my heart is screaming another. I can't think when I'm with you!" she yelled. Then her voice settled. "I can't even breathe."

Gippal tried to find the words to say to her, but there was nothing that he could say at all. "You said you loved me," she said suddenly. "Why?"

"Why did I say it or—?"

"Why do you love me?"

For a minute, he just looked into her eyes. She was so hurt, so confused. He searched for the answer he wanted to give her to make her feel better, but he had to tell the truth. He shook his head, a sorry expression on his face. "I don't have a reason. I just do," he answered truthfully.

She sniffled and took a deep breath, reaching up to wipe her face off from the tears. "Then that's it," she said. "You really do love me."

Her words surprised him, but she didn't look him in the eye. Then he looked disappointed. "Was there any doubt in your mind?"

"I don't know what to think!" she yelled up at him. Then, slowly, she turned away, rubbing her upper arms. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Almost growling, he stepped forward and came up from behind, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She stiffened as he tightly hugged her, and his chin rested on her shoulder. "Does your heart hurt now?" he asked, almost blankly.

Shaking from the sobs, he saw her nod. "Yes," she said. "Yes it does."

He closed his eyes, and his fists tightened. He could feel the pain she was feeling, a sharp blow in the chest that ached. If she didn't want him, then she didn't have to worry about it. "I'm sorry."

With another squeeze, he slowly let her slip from his hands and turned from her. He heard her turn. "What…?"

"If I cause you that much pain," he started, then looked over his shoulder with a cold glare, "then I should leave."

* * *

Rikku's heart wrenched from her stomach to her throat as he started walking away. He headed for the bedroom, and the next thing she knew that she was following him. "Wait!" she exclaimed.

She made it inside the room as he went over to his side of the room. "Please, don't leave," she begged.

Gippal whipped around to her, expression as scary as it was the previous night. Only this time, he had the deep look of pain in his eyes. She almost gasped. "I have done nothing but care for you," he said. "And if what you want is for me to leave, then I will."

Eyes wide, she gasped. He couldn't leave. It would kill her. She ran over to his side and pulled on his hand. "Wait, just listen to me," she said, hugging his arm. "Just please listen to what I have to say."

"What more do should I hear!"

The second he turned on her, it was the scariest thing she'd ever seen. Lighting in his eyes, he backed her into the wall, arms on either side of her with his hand firmly against the wall. His face was to the ground as she looked to him with fear, but she calmed as she saw his form shaking.

"What else do you want from me?" he sobbed. Her eyes widened as she saw the tears that fell to the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

Like a child, he was, standing right there in front of him. His shoulders shook and he looked as if he was throwing a tantrum. She really did hurt him. Suddenly, the heart that was in her throat dropped to her gut, and there was a pang of another kind of pain in her chest.

And then she did something that she never really had a reason for. She reached out for him, and put her hands on either side of his neck, making him look up to her. "I don't want you to leave," she said. "That's not what I want at all. My heart hurts…because I'm falling in love with you."

She saw his eyes widen, but she didn't wait. For she only pulled him to her and kissed him the hardest she could.

* * *

Just say it. Yes, I'm evil. I am the evilest writer ever! Ha ha ha! But, for the next chapter, before I begin to write it, I need feedback from all of you. If you want a mature seen, just say the word. It won't be a full out lemon, but something. I have to know, or else I might not do it...might not. Review!


	38. XXXIV

WARNING! This is mature content. If you do not like this stuff, or you do not like it, skip over the first section. I am warning everyone ahead of time, because I do not want anyone to complain of the content. For those who read this, I did say in my summery that the rating was going up. And it has. I do not want this story deleted, so I am raising the rating. Other than that, I hope all of you can enjoy this; I worked really hard on it, and I hope it shows. Now, read!

* * *

Rikku had the slightest idea what she was doing. At least, she didn't know why she was doing it. All she knew, was that she was kissing Gippal. Every thought that had been running through her head, every one, went completely out the window. She didn't think at all, for she couldn't.

Gippal's hands went fiercely to her waist, dragging her to him as he stood up straight. He cupped her face, all awhile not parting his lips from hers. Softly he messaged her lips with his own, parting them as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her hands had found the nape of his neck and she purred instinctively.

Almost slowly he backed her into the wall, and he pressed firmly to her front, and his fingers traced down the curve of her waist. Her took her firmly by the hipbone and lifted her up, both tired of struggling with height difference. Her hips found their way to straddle his own, legs on either side of him. Her eyes widened instinctively when Gippal had gotten his hands to her rear, but then she almost growled and hugged her arms around his next tighter.

A battle for dominance raged, as Rikku suddenly felt her chest heave for air. She couldn't breathe; she was lightheaded and there was a large pain in her chest. But her mouth was cut off from the kiss they shared. Still, she didn't need to worry about it long.

It seemed as though he knew, and pulled away, his lips taking another course. He nuzzled the side of her neck, and she looked to the ceiling as he kissed every inch of her neck. Her eyes were glossy, and even breathing, she didn't feel like she was getting enough air.

Goosebumps trailed her body and down her spine with a chill, as she shivered. His lips' contact with her cleavage brought a moan to make its way up her throat. A wicked smiled crossed her face, and she pushed her hips against his, in a downwards motion, causing him to stop and his grip to tense. Gippal growled so fiercely she thought it was an animal.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of his body against hers lessen and the next thing she knew, she landed softly on the bed, her eyes wide as she leaned up. Rikku felt something in her snap as he just pealed off the tank top he had been wearing, as gazed at her hungrily. Her throat went dry.

He really was a muscular man, with every one of his body parts perfectly shaped and sculpted out, almost like a statue. It sounded corny, but it was true. And the gaze in his eyes, was enough for anyone, showing something she'd never seen before; lust.

Gippal approached her like a cat, gracefully and with long, swift movements. As he descended down upon her, she reached up to touch his shoulders. His lips paused before her own, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered, softly brushing his mouth against hers.

Rapidly, she nodded. At that moment, she never wanted anything more. Again, they kissed, and she closed her eyes instantly. Her fingers found the skin along his back, and she hugged him to her, her palms running down his spine.

Her passion was blind as she felt clothing removed, and then only skin. Her heart pounded in her ears, fingers running along her curves. Heat enveloped between them, rolling around in the covers, drinking in nothing but each other. Something inside her was hot, and she liked it.

Finding herself on her back again, she broke away from him and stared at him. "What?" he asked, breathlessly.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "I just never dreamed I'd be here."

He chuckled and his lips went to her neck. There was a whisper in her ear, as he nibbled on the outside of her lobe. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Rikku felt her eyes close and she breathed in deeply. As she nodded, she felt the hand on the small of her back move down her leg. On her side, she jumped, a chill of warmth this time going down her spine. He'd touched her. She hugged him closer, and he paused. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rapidly she nodded. "It's just... strange," she breathed.

His finger didn't go in farther, instead he retracted it. Gippal nuzzled the part of her neck under her ear. "I don't want to hurt you," he hushed. "At least, anymore than needed."

She smiled. "And who says I'm no virgin?" she asked.

His gaze was almost scared, turning to her. "You aren't?"

"No." She laughed, running her hands down his arms. Rikku turned to her back, leaning down on the pillow behind her. She lifted her leg, positioning herself in a straddle around his waist. "Just do it."

"It probably will hurt," he confessed, honestly. He pushed himself up, leaning on his arms. "Most definitely."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that?"

He shrugged. "I'd hope so."

Again, with a sinister smile, he leaned down and matched her in a kiss. Smiling, Rikku let herself go, but shook as he entered. Her eyes went wide, and she moaned urgently into his mouth, pulling away with desperation. Gippal stopped, and looked down with concern. Just as he went to pull out, she grabbed his arms crushed him to her. Her cheek rested on his shoulder.

It didn't hurt, far from it. It was just so strange, having someone else inside her like he was. It was an alien feeling, but didn't hurt at all.

"What?" he asked, almost panicked. "Did I hurt you?" Fear gripped his voice.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Almost laughing, she breathed in heavily. Swallowing, she closed her eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? All those fights clearly got rid of any physical virginity that she had.

Rikku hugged him, smiling. "Not hurt," she breathed. "Go ahead."

For a second, he didn't do anything, but she relaxed in his arms, so he did his best to lean up on his arms again. With the first movement, she moaned. The heat in her belly lit more, and she grew lightheaded again. But she didn't stop. She didn't do a think, only matched each stroke with his own.

Her chest heaved with her pounding heart, feeling his own match hers. Her hands held him to her, as she felt the incredible passion. Her skin tingled with anticipation, hearing his breathing in her ear. Their legs were intertwined, as they rolled amongst the covers, and she reached for his hand.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt it coming. The fire ignited, and she knew there was no turning back. Her hips churned harder, her fingers digging into his back, the kisses on her neck becoming even more enchanting. Almost there, breathing, panting, moaning, purring.

Finally she felt it, the explosion that sent her blind. Instantly she heard him growl and bite out her name, holding onto her almost desperately. Her neck was thrown back as she screamed out his name, her body wracking with shaking as she dug her nails into his back.

Her hand tightened on his own as she fell down onto the covers, feeling him follow from behind. She didn't care about his weight on hers, as she struggled to regain the breath she had lost, chest heaving in and out. She tried to see straight again, Gippal moving from above her to next to her on the bed.

Rikku looked over to him, turning only her head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back more. She chuckled, drenched in sweat and still unable to breath right. She breathed in through her nose to contain it, and smiled as she looked at him. "You all right?" she whispered.

He almost laughed as well, shaking his head. He breathed in deeply, and looked over to her. "Wow," he said.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, rolling to her side and sitting up.

He grinned at her. "Less is more," he breathed.

Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Two weeks ago, she'd have never thought she'd been here. And look where she was, experiencing an afterglow with Gippal. Laughing, she looked back over and saw that he had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed and he breathed normally.

Grinning, she leaned over and turned off the light.

* * *

Gippal hardly believed the sight in front of him. He still couldn't believe that what happened wasn't a dream. Rikku was there, with him, sound asleep in his bed. He laid on his side, elbow propped up on his pillow, and head leaning on his hand. There was a small smile on his face as he just stayed there, watching Rikku sleep.

Her eyes were closed, lined with heavy lashes. She had a content smile on her face as she laid on her side, hugging the sheet to her chest almost meekly. She seemed almost naive as she was laying there, so pure. But he knew she wasn't.

She breathed softly, back moving as she did. She sighed softly and moaned slightly, as she wriggled subconsciously. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Rikku didn't even flinch when he did.

Gippal glanced over to the clock. It was early, but he wasn't tired at all. He rolled out of the bed slowly, trying not to disturb his sleeping partner, as he got to his feet. She only rolled over to where he had been, already missing his warmth in the bed.

Slowly, he padded over to the bathroom and went inside, not even minding his state of undress. He definitely needed a shower after that. When he got inside, he turned on the water, and waited for it to warm.

* * *

With a moan, Rikku opened her eyes and looked up. She reached over for Gippal, but was instantly woken completely when he wasn't there. She looked around, wide-eyed, seeing him nowhere. Finally, she heard the water in the bathroom running, the light on and door open.

Sitting up, she looked herself over. She thought she'd feel dirty. She didn't feel that, but something else, something different. It was just something else completely. It wasn't bad, just strange. Just symptoms of the morning after? She hoped so.

Placing her feet on the floor, she brought the sheet with her as she stood. Finally, she spotted her robe and went over to her side of the room to retrieve it. She slipped it on, tossing the cover back over to Gippal's bed, and tied it shut. She'd been sweating, and she felt like cleaning up. A smile came to her face; she didn't think Gippal would mind some company.

She opened the door the entire way, and heard the sound of the water running off a form. And she clearly saw his form in the almost transparent shower curtain. But he didn't move when she came inside.

Rikku just slipped the robe off her shoulders, and then placed it in a heap on the floor. She slipped inside the curtain, finding her new lover basking in the water. Al Bhed loved water and it was clear she did too. With all the desert and sun they were accustomed to, it was always wonderful to have a soak in it. Hot showers were great too, healed aching muscles gotten throughout the day.

Playfully, she went over and hugged him from behind. "Boo!" she whispered in his ear.

Gippal almost jumped out of his skin and turned to face her. He breathed out with relief and held her around the waist. "Don't do that," he said, smiling a little. "Sleep well?"

She nodded. "I guess," she said, arms resting around his neck. Rikku pouted. "Do I get a kiss good morning?"

He only chuckled. "Sure. Do I get one?"

Rikku didn't bother saying anything, loving the way he joked with her. She only leaned up and shared another kiss with him, deep like the ones they'd shared the previous night, only more chaste, as it was said.

It was so strange. She couldn't stand his playfulness a week ago. What happened? As she remembered the week before, she noted that a lot happened. She pulled away for air, but then hugged him to her and rested her head on his shoulder, and let the water come down upon her. _Was_ she in love with Gippal?

* * *

Gippal had just come out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck, and one around his waist. Rikku was still in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, he thought. He started to go over to his section of the room to get dressed, when he heard a ringing, actually, a buzzing. He'd heard it before. It was Rikku's communicator. But it was faint, and he looked around, not seeing it in the room.

He went into the living room. There, it was louder. He went over to the front door, and found that someone had put a few of Rikku's things inside the door. It definitely hadn't been there last night when she came back. He leaned over and picked up her purse, where the noise was coming from, and fished it out.

Answering it, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

The voice sounded cold, and strangely familiar. Still, he didn't recognize it. "Rikku?" it said.

"Uh... no, this is Gippal, her, uh, roommate," he said. He cleared his throat. Maybe she didn't want everyone knowing about what happened just yet. "Can I ask who this is?"

"Lulu," the voice replied. "As in one of Rikku's cousin's guardians."

Realization came to his face. "Oh, right. The black mage; had the baby recently."

"Yes," she said calmly. "Can I speak to her?"

"Sure. Hold on."

He went back into the bedroom, and leaned over the door to the sink at the bathroom. "Hey, Rikku, Lulu's on your communicator..." he said.

The blonde looked up, spitting out water, apparently done with brushing her teeth. Her hair, already dry, was back in a ponytail, and she was wearing her robe again. "Really? Give it here."

She took it from him, and put it to her ear with a smile. "Hey Lulu. How's Vidina?" Then, she paused for a moment, and her eyes widened in fear. "No. It's not Friday," she said. "It is?"

Gippal looked alarmed. "What?"

Rikku held up her finger, telling him to wait. "How much time do we have? Oh, great. We'll be there as soon as possible. Tell everyone hello. Bye."

"What?" Gippal asked again, concerned this time.

She looked up and bit her lip. "We forgot about Paine and Baralai's wedding."

His brow wrinkled. "No, we didn't. It's..." His eyes widened. "Oh, Yevon."

Rikku nodded. "The wedding's today—in three hours!"

He looked around. "What are we standing around here for? We gotta get to Bevelle!"  
And with that, both of them scrambled.

* * *

One more chapter left! Well, actually, there will be two more chapters after this one. The next, and a little epilogue that'll be for laughs. Review!


	39. XXXV

YAY! The last chapter! Actually, there will be something else to conclude this, but this is the last offical chapter. It's extra long, that's why it took so long to write. All of you out there, here's the conclusion to 'The Thin Line'! (You also get to find out why I named it that.)

* * *

As the airship eased into the space right in front the Bevelle front gates, the latch opened and Rikku hopped down, fastening the strap on her shoe. In her mouth was comb, under her arm, a nicer purse, and under her arm were long black gloves. Her hair was down, still wild and undone. She almost growled as she pulled her stockings up again, having to bend over. 

Her dress was actually very pretty, one that Paine had picked out for her bridesmaids. It had two layers to it actually. The bottom one was a blood red, to go with the theme of the wedding. It was simple, long, a-lined and was strapless. The one over top was fastened at the top, coming together in an empire waist line with the clasp under her bust line. It left a large part in the front, showing the red from the black. There were other things that went with it, of course, but they were there.

She turned, looking back into the ship, irritation in her eyes. Grabbing the comb from her mouth, she screamed, "Hurry up! We only have like an hour left!"

Gippal emerged, buttoning his shirt. His jacket and other things were in his arms, as he ran to catch up with her. After rushing to get out of the apartment, they had decided to grab the next airship out, and dress on the way there. Too bad that it had taken almost an hour for them to be ready.

The ride didn't take too long, just not enough for them to finish getting dressed. Both of them had to get there in time, being part of the wedding itself. Gippal breathed out. "Jeez, how do you dress that fast?"

"Experience," she muttered. She grabbed some of the things he had, quickly adjusting his shirt and tying his tie. Baralai insisted that his groomsmen wear fancier tuxedos, that involved a long tie, and a vest instead of a cummerbund. They were even going to wear red flowers on their coats. Well, all except Baralai himself, since he'd be wearing mostly white with his black.

When she was done, she just grabbed his arm. "Come on, we gotta move."

No one was around to operate the ferries, so they had to run up the paths and past the gates. Even the guards weren't paying attention, all hovering around a sphere. They got closer, and Gippal was more or less lagging behind. "A little help?" he asked.

Rikku rolled his eyes. Couldn't he get dressed? She guessed the running made his arm get a little stuck in the sleeve. Growling, she went over to help him adjust a little bit. His vest wasn't even buttoned, so she angrily did it herself. "I can't take you anywhere."

"I have more pieces than you," he commented, eye narrowed.

She put her hands on her hips. "I have a few things on _under_ this thing, buddy," she said, confidently.

He didn't exactly get to say anything in return, for suddenly an acolyte appeared next to them. She looked like all the others—with the outfit anyway. But she was frantic, looking between them. "Princess Rikku and Sir Gippal?" she asked.

They nodded, and she put a hand to her heart. "Oh, thank Yevon," she said. "We were so afraid that both the best man, and maid of honor weren't going to show."

At the comment, they both looked at each other.

"Maid of honor?"

"Best man?"

"Since when?" they asked at the same time. Then, in a chorus, they growled. "I thought you knew!"

The acolyte looked between both of them. "Can I say something?" she asked, holding up a finger.

They looked at her with such annoyance, she was afraid. "No!"

And instantly they both started arguing with each other. The poor acolyte looked between them, her head going back and forth. She bit her lip, but then looked at the time. She really needed to get them to the rest of the wedding party, or else she was in big trouble.

"Excuse me, please!"

Gippal and Rikku stopped to look at her. "What!"

She shivered, but then swallowed. "Um, we really need your help," she said. "It's a complete catastrophe, monstrosity!" she exclaimed. "The whole wedding might be off."

"What?" they asked, with concern and shock.

Then Rikku growled. "Shut up for a minute," she said, then looked at her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it's devastating," she confessed. "The bride—she won't come out of her suite! Praetor Baralai is having a nervous breakdown! The ring-barer won't stop screaming and Lady Yuna is in tears as well. We desperately need help. Not only that, the wedding is in an hour!"

They looked at each other, then became serious. "Bring me to Baralai," Gippal said.

"And me to the others," Rikku said. "We'll handle this."

* * *

When you walked in, the room was in complete and total chaos. There was so much noise, confusion, and just plain madness, that you couldn't even see straight. Priests and acolytes were running around, making sure everything was in order. 

Apparently the florists and caterers messed up delivery times, and everyone arrived at once. That meant that flowers and foot was being rushed everywhere. Not to mention the guests were all getting there early. She even saw the cake come through, and that was a sight, since the thing was taller than she was.

Lulu, who had called Rikku to being with, was in the corner with Wakka, and a baby Vidina. The eight month old wailed in his mother's arms, as she rocked and bounced him, patting his back and whispering to him. He was red-faced, and annoyed for a baby. Still, they couldn't have him crying while some priest carried him down the isle, a cushion with the rings attached to his hands.

Yuna was over in the corner, bawling her eyes out into a cloth tissue. She was wearing what Rikku was, but her hair was up and her makeup was all smeared from the access water on her face. But the thing was, Rikku could have sworn that she was a lot further along in her pregnancy. She already had a little bulge of a stomach.

Tidus was kneeling in front of her, trying to calm her down, he too wearing a tuxedo. His was different from the one Gippal was wearing, since he was going to sit in the audience. There were only two groomsmen—the same amount as bridesmaids—who included Gippal and Nooj.

Speaking of the other groomsman, he was standing off to the side, his cane changed to match his attire. He didn't exactly look as if he was happy, with all the noise, but he looked content. To make matters worse, in Rikku's opinion, Leblanc was with him. Strangely, though, she was silent and she was just minding her own business.

Neither the bride or groom were in site.

When they came in, almost everyone either stopped or looked to them, then automatically went back to what they were doing to begin with. The only ones that really did anything was Leblanc, pulling Nooj along with her.

The dress she wore that day was actually... appropriate. The neckline was much more modest, and she didn't wear anything with bold colors or patterns. It was a simple magenta dress, with the large sleeves she liked and a slit. She brightened seeing Rikku. It almost frightened her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," she said, relief in her voice. Then she looked between the two of them. "And you both arrived together, how interesting."

Rikku held back any comment, while Gippal grinned to Nooj. "Where's Lai?"

The older man inhaled deeply. "Office," he said. "Can't snap him out of it. You want to give it a try?"

He sighed. "Why not?" he asked. "You'll get Paine, right?"

The blond shrugged. "I'll try. I might need Yunie's help, but she's..."

Both Al Bhed groaned, before the two men were off. Leblanc sighed, looking at her. Ever since Vegnugun, Leblanc had actually been try to be nice. Once in a while she called them the 'Dullwings' but it was out of habit, Rikku guessed. Other than that she was friendly. Still, sometimes she tried a little too hard and it messed things up.

"I am really glad to see you. I don't mean to pry, but is your cousin...?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Rikku blinked, then cleared her throat and lowered her voice, dragging her over by the arm to the corner. "She's pregnant, alright?" she asked. "Been for a while. Didn't want anyone to know."

The older woman laughed. "The most famous woman in the world? No wonder. I won't say anything—but it's not like I need to."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"People saw her come in. The priests and servants have nothing to do but gab." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Complained even I showed too much..."

"Cleavage?"

"Skin."

She nodded, then looked to the crowd, brow wrinkled. "But, what's wrong with everyone?"

Leblanc shook her head. "You have me there, darling. I haven't the clue. I've been trying, but no one seems to be that... open."

"You don't exactly make a nice first impression," she said bluntly.

She pouted. "Well, I'm working on it," she said. "At least I'm trying."

Rikku rocked her head back and forth. "True."

"I'm not sure about Lady Yuna," she said. "But I'm pretty sure that the baby over there has something wrong with him. I'm pretty sure something to do with teeth?"

Her eyebrows went up. "Teething?"

"That's it," she exclaimed. "What's his name again?"

"Vidina," she said. "And his parents are..."

"Lulu and Wakka?"

Rikku actually smiled. "Well, you're getting there." She looked at the clock. "Why don't you go... see if the priests need help with the flowers? I'm gonna try to help these guys out."

She nodded, before turning to leave. Rikku sighed, and then pulled on her gloves for the first time. Once on, she went over to Lulu and Wakka, both unable to calm the screaming baby. They were even wearing fancy clothes, though in their own ways. Lulu had a nicer, and more covering version of a dress, and Wakka a tux, though he didn't exactly look like he was comfortable.

"What's wrong?" she almost shouted, hands to her ears.

"He started teething this morning, ya?" Wakka replied, hand to his ear too. "We didn't have time to get him anything, and we don't have anything for him to suck on."

Lulu nodded, rocking him on her shoulder. "We have to get him to quiet, but I've tried everything," she confessed. "And the noise doesn't help."

For a moment, she thought. Then, her eyes brightened and she held out her hands. "Give him here."

"What?" both his parents asked.

Her smile was confidently. "I think I have an idea, but do you trust me with him for a minute?"

"Of course," Lulu said, handing him over. Rikku smiled at the little suit Vidina was wearing.

"I'll be right back," she said, with him in her grasp. She went over and grabbed a priest. "Excuse me, do you know where the kitchens are?"

* * *

Proudly, Rikku marched over to her fellow former guardians with a smile. Vidina was happily quiet in her arms, his head on her shoulder. She handed him over to his shocked parents, and they glanced at him. Inside the baby's mouth was a damp dish cloth. 

"Never would have thought of that," Wakka admitted.

"I wouldn't have either. But I know that he wanted something cool and wet, right? So that's what I went with."

They nodded, but then she came up and whispered something quietly, glancing over to her cousin. "What's with Yunie?"

Lulu leaned in a little, giving the baby to his father. "She's... showing already. She might be further along than we think, or it's just a big baby, but the thing is, that she's showing," she whispered. "And that means..."

"Everyone else is going to see," she finished, in hushed tones.

Tidus, seeing them, stood and came over. The blitzball player looked ready to cry, sad as he came up to them. "I don't know what to do. Everything I say makes her cry," he admitted. "I usually don't have to deal with her crying..."

"'Cause you make her so happy, we know," Rikku finished. "You tried everything?"

"Everything," Wakka confirmed.

"Every possible thing?"

"Well, we can't brutally harm her," Lulu stated, adjusting Vidina on her hip. "Not that we want to." The males nodded.

Rikku crossed her arms and bit her lip. "Hm," she said. "Well, maybe not everything," she said, smiling evilly.

Without another look, she marched right over to her cousin, leaving her friends to look at each other nervously. She went over, and smiled at Yuna, who looked up suddenly. "Oh, hey Rikku," she said, sniffling.

"Hey," she replied, looking a little sympathetic.

She had to restrain her grimace at the state of her cousin. Yuna really had been crying a lot, and a lot meant like buckets. She looked really pretty, with her dress, and her hair up nicely in a bun with a rose, but that was it. Still, her make up was all smudged, mascara dried onto her cheeks. She tried to smile, but her jaw trembled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But, I'm going to ruin this whole thing. I look terrible." She sniffled, looking ready to cry again. "I'm..."

"Showing?"

"Fat!"

And with that, her cousin starting bawling again, covering her face with her tissue. Rikku just looked at her with wide eyes and then back over to the group. They all just pointed and nodded, saying, 'See? Told you.'

The blond laughed and turned back to her cousin. Then, with a sigh, she went up to her and knelt in front of her, taking her by the shoulders. As soon as she settled again, she looked up. "Sorry."

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good," she said, with a little determination. "Now, get a grip!"

Yuna blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," she said, brow wrinkled, as she stood up straight. "You have got to get a hold of yourself. You're only showing a little! And it's not like everyone doesn't know already! With the way you're acting." The last part she mumbled.

Her cousin just stared up at her with surprise, and she heard dead quiet from the group behind her. "But..." Yuna started.

"Yuna," she said, shocking her by using her real name. "You're young, happily married and in love with your husband. Of course everyone knows you're gonna get pregnant!" she hissed. "Now suck it up and get a hold of yourself. This is Paine's wedding, not yours. We're here for her. And since she's currently missing, we have to go find her."

For a minute, there was a pause. No one said anything. Rikku suspected that Wakka, Lulu and Tidus were all bracing for Yuna to start crying again. But she did something that shocked even Rikku slightly.

Yuna stood up, and swallowed, wiping her face off. She brushed off her dress and fixed her hair. "You're right," she said. There was gasps behind them. "It's not like it's that bad."

It seemed as though the tension in the room went down, and Rikku was sure she heard exhaling from behind her. Rikku smiled, as her cousin continued. "Besides, this isn't my day, it is Paine's. We should be supporting _her_."

Rikku crossed her arms. "Good girl," she said, grabbing her arm. "Let's get you fixed up."

She went to lead her down the hallway, but then turned to the others. She held up a few fingers. "Four minutes," she said.

Lulu nodded, and then Rikku pushed Yuna down the halls.

* * *

Gippal couldn't help but look over to Nooj with almost a disturbed surprise. Baralai was in his office, and he was dressed and ready to go. He looked neat, prepped, and ready. But, there was one small thing that was wrong. He was running around like a chocobo on caffeine and sugar. The praetor wasn't even fully dressed yet. 

If it wasn't something, it was another. He found plenty of reasons to run around like a lunatic. And he wasn't even down the aisle yet.

Nooj almost grinned at his blond friend, leaning against his cane. "Good luck," he said, hobbling to the door.

Gippal blinked. "You're leaving?"

"Yes."

And with that, the door closed. Baralai didn't even stop when they came inside. Gippal sighed, and then went over and leaned against the desk, crossing his arms as he watched his friend run away. He just watched him, as he was muttering things under his breath, and thinking of different things to do.

He just stood there for a bit, until Baralai stopped and looked at him. "Gippal," he said. "You're here."

"In the flesh," he said. "And you, you're here?"

Exhaling, the praetor nodded. "More or less."

Gippal rolled his eye. "What's wrong?"

Almost unprofessionally, he went over and plopped down in his chair. Gippal turned to look at him, but didn't move. "It sounds so much better in words," Baralai confessed, leaning his elbows on his legs. "I mean, I'm getting married." He put his face in his hands.

"Is that why Paine is wearing a white dress?" he asked, deviously.

"Have you seen her? Is she okay? The priests won't let me talk to her, or even see her," he said, standing, distress in his eyes. "It's that whole 'can't lay eyes on her until the walk down the isle' or whatever."

Gippal was taken aback. Apparently Baralai had a worse night than he had. Not that he had had a bad one...

"No, I haven't seen her. No one has," he replied, brow wrinkled. "She, like you, has denied anyone to see her. I have to admit, you two were made for each other. Always have to do things in pairs."

His friend gave him a look, and Gippal shrugged innocently. "What?"

"You're insufferable," Baralai stated bluntly. "Don't you have any sympathy at all for a guy in love?"

The blond man almost looked a little hurt at his, his brow wrinkling. "Well, at least Paine didn't cry at your confession of love," he pointed out, looking away.

Baralai blinked, and then looked up. Then his eyes widened in recognition. "You didn't." Hey, Baralai knew, like almost the entire Crimson squad. He'd always why Paine never said anything to Rikku during their Gullwing days.

He shrugged. "Yeah," he groaned out, turning and rubbing the back of his head. "She didn't take it all too well. Of course, I had read her diary and kept it a secret that she attacked me while she was drunk."

The praetor looked afraid, brow wrinkled. "I'm... concerned," he said. Then he realized his words, standing and giving him a look of disbelief. "You read Princess Rikku's diary?"

"I feel bad about it!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. "It's not like she wrote anything _too_ personal." Baralai's eyebrows went up and he crossed his arms. "Okay, it was personal."

Then he came around and held up a finger. "She attacked you when drunk?"

"Why, doesn't Paine do it when she's sober?"

"This is serious," he said, coming over to shake his shoulders. "And not about me."

"Well, we're all here for your wedding, aren't we?" He nodded to the door. "Doubt any of the guards are on duty."

Baralai dropped his hands. "Okay, yeah, it's about me."

"Why are you so upset?"

He sighed, and growled and frustration. "I'm just nervous," he confessed, going over to look out the window. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Gippal almost laughed. "No kidding," he said. "No one does. You just have to take whatever you're given, and take it in head on."

His friend turned. "For someone who got their heart crushed, you're awfully cheerful," he said, changing the subject.

The blond put his hands in his pockets. "That's because you are looking at a very happy best friend," he said. "Without a broken heart."

His eyebrow went up. "Translation?"

Inhaling, Gippal thought of the best words for what was about to say. Then he grinned. "Do you know know why I was late this morning?"

"You were late?" Baralai just shook his head, deciding to play along. "No. Why?"

"I was busy in the shower with Rikku," he said, grinning like a maniac.

The praetor's jaw went slack. "You what?"

"Turns out that Brother got married, and his wife talked some sense into her," he said, coming over. "Neat, huh?" Then he shrugged, looking out the window, hands in his pockets. "Of course, my sister almost beat me up, but that was my fault."

His friend blinked. "And... you're both fine?"

He grinned. "I'm happy. She was definitely happy late night."

Baralai shook his head. "You cad." He was almost playing. "I don't even shower with Paine."

"Well," Gippal crossed his arms. "I'm going to have to show you a few tricks." His friend just laughed quietly, shaking his head, but then Gippal continued. "I really meant that whole head on thing," he said. "Really."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, digging into a pocket in his jacket. He brought out something, and showed it to his friend. "Do you know what this is?"

"A ring?" he tried, almost sarcastically. He looked as if he didn't know why he was showing him the thing.  
The ring was plain silver, but the stone was rather large, a nice light green. It was actually very pretty. "This," Gippal started, "belonged to my mother."

Baralai almost came serious. "It did?"

He nodded, and looked at it closely. "She gave it to me before she died. She told me to hand onto it, and make sure that I gave it to the girl I fell in love with. It was her wedding ring."

"What do you plain on doing with it?"

Gippal just gave him a devious grin.

* * *

Rikku growled out in frustration, propping her foot up on the counter, still wearing her heels. They had retreated to the bathroom after she snapped Yuna out of it. She lifted up her skirts, showing her stockings from underneath, and pulled them up so that they clasped onto the guarder belt. She had been in a hurry when she put them on, so she didn't have time. 

Yuna stood with her, vigorously wiping her face clean of the dried on mascara. "I look horrible!" she exclaimed, wetting the towel again. "I can't believe I was like this in front of all those people."

"They hardly noticed, Yunie, believe me," her cousin replied, switching legs. "Heck, I showed all of my leg near a guard, and he didn't even glance at me."

The brunette looked over, blinking. "Really?"

She nodded. "Better believe it." She put her leg down, and then reached into her bag, taking out a stick of mascara for her friend. "Here. This is waterproof, great at weddings."

Her cousin took it with a nod, but then sighed. "I have to reapply everything," she said, rubbing her cheek.

"Then you better get started," Rikku replied, searching her bag for the things to do her hair with. She produced a comb, hair-gel, a ribbon, a few barrette with cloth roses, and aimlessly plucked a real rose from the bouquet sitting there, cutting off the bud. "Have you spoken to Paine?"

Yuna shook her head, applying her foundation. "No," she said. "Actually, no one's heard a peep from her. I tried earlier, but she locked the door and won't answer it. She won't even respond."

Rikku's brow wrinkled as she held the ribbon in her mouth, coming her gelled hair back so it would be in a nice bun like her cousin's. Pain had asked that they do their hair in that style, to look uniformly. The bun was secured with a normal tie, and then the ribbon that was tied in a bow. Next to the bow, she stuck the rose, putting the barrettes in on either side of her head above her ears.

When she was done, she looked herself over. "Do I look bad?"

Her cousin stopped, and she raised an eyebrow as she looked her up and down. "It's different for you, I can say that," she said. "It's not bad."

She shrugged. "It'll do."

"So, why were you late this morning?"

Rikku had gone to fix her own makeup, but then paused at the question. Well, she had to explain at some point. She wasn't exactly going to tell everyone she had gone to bed with Gippal. And Yuna was still a little wacky.

"Um... I overslept," she admitted.

Yuna paused at her eyeshadow, and just gave her a look. "You overslept?"

"Well, I was up early, I just didn't realize what day it was," she replied, smiling weakly. She bit her lip and looked away.

"You forgot the wedding!" Yuna hissed, eyes wild with shock.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I forgot the day. I didn't know it was Friday, that's all. I... was busy the last few days, and last night."

"And Gippal getting dressed wasn't a sign?" She bit her lip, and Yuna made a sound of disbelief. "He did too?"

"Yeah..." she said. "I told you, I was busy."

For a minute, her cousin thought about it. She just looked up in thought, but then smiled confidently. "Oh," was her only word, as she went back to her face.

Rikku stopped. "What?"

"Nothing."

"That was a 'something but I'm not telling' something," she said, and Yuna smiled innocently, not hiding her grin very well. "Now what?"

She paused. "You're gonna think I'm nuts," she said. "Or maybe it's just the hormones talking, I don't know."

The blonde crossed her arms. "Go ahead."

"Well... both of you were busy this morning, and forgot the day?" she asked. "You can't tell me that doesn't sound suspicious."

"Of what?" she asked, looking around.

"That you... slept with him," she said, putting away her things.

Rikku didn't say anything, looking away as she stuck her tongue inside her cheek, making a little bit of a bulge, as she looked to the side. Yuna's eyes widened in excitement. "You didn't."

She smiled. "Am I wearing a chastity belt?"

Yuna squealed and jumped up, clapping her hands together, and then hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm so proud."

Rikku looked to her cousin with almost a horrified shock. "You are?"

She pulled away, holding her by the shoulders. "You're together aren't you?"

"Did the shower together this morning count?"

The brunette just laughed deviously. "Wait until you do it outside," she whispered. Her nose wrinkled with her smile. "Such a rush."

Her jaw dropped. "You... did it with Tidus outside?"

Yuna bit her lower lip entirely. "Yes," she said, looking away. "The first day he got back."

"Is that why you disappeared for like... two days?"

She nodded, giggling the entire way, and then covering her mouth with her hands. Then she rubbed her stomach happily. "I even think this one was made outside."

Rikku's eyes were almost out of their sockets. "You're horrible!"

"I know."

Rikku shook her head, and then looked at the clock. "Oh, jeez, we have to get moving," she said, grabbing her purse. "And we have to get Paine down the isle."

Yuna gasped, her expression now serious. "Yeah, we have to move."

* * *

"Paine?" 

Rikku waited for an answer as she put her ear to the door. The hallway was clear, all except her. Yuna had gone back to the regular party, since she knew she couldn't get the bride outside. If what she said was true, and Paine hadn't spoken to anyone, it was a complete mystery why she had locked herself inside.

It was almost like she had gotten cold feet.

The blonde caught herself. This was Paine. Paine didn't do scared.

But when her friend didn't reply, she continued, "Paine, it's me," she said, almost sounding down. "Rikku. Your, uh, maid of honor."

Still, there was no reply. There was movement of fabric, but no reply.

"You know, I really think you're doing the right thing," Rikku said, turning around to lean her back against the door. "I think you're gonna be happy, you know? You're being a whole lot braver than me. You're actually going through with it, marrying this guy you love. That's very honorable."

"And it's really great that you could sort out your feelings and go through with it," she said. "After all this time, you didn't forget each other and continued down that path." She swallowed and smiled. "And that you admitted that you love him."

"It'll be nice when you walk down that isle, and confess that to the entire world. And saying those things, you know that you're going to be together, there for one another when you need it."

Her brow wrinkled. "Still, Paine, why are you doing this?" she asked. "It's your wedding day, and you're acting a little childish, locking yourself in your room. Why aren't you out here? There's only a little bit of time left.

Then, she laughed at her first thought. "You can't be _scared_, can you?" her question almost rhetorical. "I mean, you're Paine. She doesn't get scared."

But then suddenly, the answer struck her. She turned around, sorrow on your face, raising her hand to put it on the door. She looked around for an explanation. "You _are_ scared, aren't you?"

Rikku's throat tightened, and she held back tears for a reason she didn't know. "You know it's okay to be scared right?" she asked. "It's your mind's way of telling you of something new, and unexpected. We all feel that, it's the only way we'd be human. I get scared."

"Those fears make us stronger though, if we face them," she said, tears coming up to her eyes. "And... Baralai wants to help you face them. You can share your fears with him, because he loves you. He'll be there for you."

"And if you just do this, you can have that person holding your hand," she said, the tears falling down her cheeks. "And you can be happy," she finished in a whisper.

As she stopped speaking, Rikku just stared at the door, her vision becoming blurry. But still, as she stood there, she heard the very faint sound of the lock click, and she saw the doorknob turn. She wiped away her tears, and looked up as her friend came through the door.

Paine was an image in white, covered in it. Her dress was similar to Rikku's own, but it was white, and had a transparent shawl over her shoulders, fastened at the clasp under her chest. There was also a long train in the back, that would line the isle beautifully. Her hair was back again, her hair piece pure white with fake white flowers, and a long veil came from it, a piece just long enough to cover her face, as well as her back.

But what shocked Rikku, was that she was crying. Tears slowly fell from them, but she wasn't sobbing or anything else. She breathed out. "Thank you," she whispered.

Rikku smiled, and then hugged her. At first, her friend didn't react. It was almost as if she was surprised. But then she relaxed, and hugged her in return. When they let go of each other, Rikku gripped her friend's hands. "You're so pretty," she said.

Paine's crimson gaze looked away. "Thank you," she said again. "But, you know," She smiled, "you should really follow you're own advise."

Her brow wrinkled. "But... I'm not getting married."

"But you are in love," she said. "With Gippal."

She smiled in appreciation. "No I'm not," she said. "He's an old friend... I mean."

"Rikku." She looked up, Paine putting a hand on her shoulder. "You helped me, now I'll help you." The warrior inhaled, and closed her eyes. "There _is_ such a thin line between friendship, and love."

The blonde searched her eyes. "You crossed that line long ago," her friend said.

Rikku looked away. She did. Gippal was everything, her life her spirit, and always on her mind. She was so happy with him, incomplete without him. She was in love with Gippal. Paine squeezed her hand, and she looked up. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Anytime."

Smiling, she looked to the time. "Come on, you have to get married."

With that, the two picked up their skirts and headed down the halls.

* * *

Seeing Paine, all priests and acolytes praised her appearance. 

"You're so beautiful, my lady."

"You look wonderful."

But, Rikku led her through the crowd, going over to where Yuna was waving to her. She held Vidina in her grasp, the little boy's parents apparently gone. Rikku also noted about five little flower girls running around.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Sitting," Yuna said, impatiently giving Vidina to a priest, so that he could be carried down the isle. "The guys are already up there standing. But, you're on." She pushed a bouquet in her face.

"Me?" Rikku asked.

"Maid of Honor!" a priest called.

She looked around, then waved to her friends, as she was almost pulled along to the doorway, and then practically pushed down the isle.

* * *

Rikku leaned against the wall, leaning over to adjust her shoes. Standing on them like that was bad for her boot adjusted feet. She didn't know if she could dance through the night. She stood, and looked around the reception area. 

It was so huge. The large hall was decorated with countless tables, all kinds of red and white flowers, and there was even a stage where the musicians were playing. The lights were dark, with a nice melody playing. Still, there was so many people.

How was she going to find Gippal in this mess? As she started through, she looked around. She saw Kimahri and Minaki, with little Kimahla in tow, but no Gippal. She spotted Tromell, a few aimless hypello. She even saw Brother and Astrah, and Nhadala and Buddy, but no Gippal. Heck, she even ran into her father.

But, she was forced to halt once the crowd silenced, the overhead light going to the door. She clapped with everyone else as the newlyweds came in, hand in hand. But, as soon as it was over, she went back to her original search. She didn't know how long it was, or what was going on with the wedding itself; she just wanted to find Gippal Somehow in the crowd, though, she passed someone, and then she was grabbed by the arm.

"Rikku!" her cousin said over the music.

She turned to Yuna, who was grinning like a maniac. "What?" she asked, voice louder with all the noise. "I'm a little busy."

"It can wait," she said, pulling on her arm. "You have to go and try to catch the bouquet."

Her eyes widened. "But, I'm—."

"Single and above fifteen," she said, pushing her past the crowd on the side. "They already threw the guarder, now move!"

Unwillingly, she was pushed into the small group of women, but wasn't facing forward. She searched for her cousin, who had disappeared it seemed when she lost eye contact. But then, there was a chorus of feminine screams, and something hit her on the head. She caught it, and then turned, finding Paine's bouquet in her hands. The women there clapped, and she even heard a whistle (ten guesses on who it was).

Rikku only laughed innocently. Not only did this mean that she was the next getting married, but whoever caught the guarder had to put the guarder on her... every inch above the knee, ten years good luck for the bride and groom.

Again, she was pushed to the front, almost in front of the stage, still holding the bouquet. She saw Paine grinning from where she stood on the stage, arms crossed. But then, when she got to the chair, she saw something unexpected.

There was Gippal, arms crossed, grinning deviously. He held out his hand, the guarder hanging on his finger. She went up to him, gapping with a smile. "You didn't," she said.

"I think they were aiming," he whispered, leaning in further to her.

There was some clapping of encouragement, and Rikku raised her hand, letting him take it as she sat. Then, he knelt in front of her. She bent to lift her skirt. There was some more whistling and laughs as he reached up to put it on, and then he stood, helping her back up.

Applause filled everything, as Gippal looked over to Baralai, standing with Paine. "Hey, Lai, that's a good hundred twenty years!"

Again, there was laughter and claps, as Rikku took his hand. He looked down at the hand, then to her with curiosity. "I have to talk to you," she said, seriousness in her eyes.

* * *

Hiding off in the corner, Rikku looked around, making sure no one that knew them was watching. She pushed him a little more behind one of the pillars, going on her toes to see over the crowd. Gippal still didn't look as if he knew why she brought him with her. 

"Rikku, what—?"

She stopped him with a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. He held her around the waist, and smiled at what she was doing. But then, she giggled and pulled away, looking up at him. "I love you," she admitted.

He only blinked, looking at her with a little disbelief. "You do?" he asked.

Rikku nodded. "Yes."

"You're _sure_?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I love you, really I do. I'm sorry about all this these last few days," she admitted looking away. "But I realized my feelings. I was just... scared. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, exhaling deeply and laughing. "No, it's fine. I've just... been waiting a long time to hear you say that."

Rikku blinked. "Really?"

Gippal nodded. "Really." Then, a thought struck him, and he let go of her, starting to search his pockets.

Her brow wrinkled. "What are you doing?"

Finally, he took out something triumphantly, and held up something to her. "Here," he said softly.

Rikku blinked, letting go of his neck,and took the ring he gave her. "It's beautiful."

"It... belonged to my mother." She gasped and looked up. "I want you to have it."

She put a hand to her chest, jaw slack. "I ...can't taken his," she said. "It's too precious."

Just as she was about to give it back, he took her hand. "No, you see, it was her wedding ring," he explained. "Before the ship went down, she gave it to me. She wanted you to have it."

Her brow wrinkled. "But, I've never met your mother."

"She said I was to give it to the girl I feel in love with, for an engagement ring," he said, almost shyly.

Gapping, she looked at it. "You... love me?"

He laughed in disbelief. "Of course," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rikku, I'm asking you to marry me."

Rikku could have sworn that she swallowed her tongue. Her heartbeat started rapidly again, and her head spun with thoughts. She couldn't help but smile, and then threw herself onto him with a hug. She nearly knocked him over, but he braced himself, hugging her as well. "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed.

She felt herself twirl around, and he put her down. But then, she gave him the ring back. "You put it on," she said.

He grinned, and took her left hand, the ring sliding on her finger almost perfectly. Rikku just about reached up to kiss him, but then they stopped, hearing the same man that announced Paine and Baralai's entry asking for the 'best man' and 'maid of honor' to make a short speech.

"Speech?" they chorused, looking at each other, still in each other's arms.

* * *

"Well, first off," Rikku started, as they both stood on the stage, each holding a microphone. "We'd like to say to our very good friends, good luck." She saw the two over to the side, together as expected. 

"That and we promise not to bug you two for the next month," Gippal added, always putting in a little humor.

Following his comment, there were a few chuckles, but then it quieted for them to continue. "And we want you guys all the happiness in the world," Rikku said, giving him a sly look. "Finally, you two are married." Hey, she could be funny too.

"Since this is made up as we're standing here, we want you two to know that marriage is a really big step," Gippal said, looking over to Rikku as she talked. She only smiled at him in return. "And that you two are big people for doing it in front of everyone like this." He pointed to the crowd. "Not many have their weddings on a live broadcast, you know."

"We also want to say, that we're here, you two, both of us," Rikku continued for him, looking to the two. "For whatever life may throw your way."

"You two have always been the best of friends to us," Gippal said. "Even though you were too stubborn to admit you liked each other to begin with."

This received a round of chuckles of course. Then Rikku shrugged, bitting her lip with a wrinkled brow. "Anything else?" she whispered to him. Then she smiled evilly and turned her attention back to the crowd. "And, just so you know that whole bouquet and guarder actually works."

Getting the message, Gippal grinned at her, but then spoke. He took her hand subconsciously. "We're getting married in about two months, so don't all of you waste your energy tonight."

There was a little bit of murmuring through the crowd, and a few gasps from people that knew them. Rikku saw Yuna jumping up and down, and almost everyone else with shock. Rikku smiled. "We're _not_ kidding."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it!"

Rikku sighed, Gippal looking to her with surprise as she rubbed her temple. "Pops..."

* * *

Don't forget to stay tuned for the epilogue. And please, review! Tell me how I did.


	40. Epilogue

Finally! It's finished! 'The Thin Line' is final. Now, I wanted to leave the story off on a happy note, so I made this funny. The first part can be a little...iffy, but I can promise you'll like it. Okay? Cool.

* * *

With a sigh, Yuna took the toothbrush from her mouth, and spit into the sink. No matter how much she brushed, she could never get the taste of vomit from her mouth. It was getting quite annoying, actually, getting up very early every morning just to empty her stomach from. And to tell the truth, she had liked her dinner that previous night. It was a pity seeing it go to waste.

Well, she hoped the baby appreciated it.

So, sucking it up, she rinsed her mouth out, and bent over to spit. But just as she did, she had to stand up. There was a very loud crack outside; it sounded like a gunshot even.

Wiping off her hands, she went into the bedroom of the suite given to many of the bride and groom's closest friends. After all, the wedding the previous night had rung on for a while, and people had to stay over night. Tidus was fast asleep in bed, head buried under his pillow since the light from the window was shinning in.

As she came in, another crack was heard, and her husband sat up straight, looking around, his pillow falling to the bed. "What?" he asked, blinking the sleep from hi eyes. "What's going on?"

With a wrinkled brow, she raised a finger, padding over to the door. She swung it open quickly and looked outside, up and down the hallway. A few others who had rooms next to theirs had the same idea. All of Wakka, Lulu and a crying Vidina appeared across from them, Nooj and Leblanc next to them, and Nhadala and Buddy across from them.

All of them were in nightwear, looking sleepy, concerned, and maybe a little bit annoyed. Of course, it was six in the morning, and some of them hadn't gone to bed until a few hours ago. The wake up call wasn't exactly welcome.

Leblanc looked around, hair uncombed and her face unpainted as she tied her robe closed. "What's going on out here?" she asked.

None of them had the chance to answer, for the halls filled with the loud screeches of someone yelling in Al Bhed, their accent heavy. The next thing that they knew, Gippal, soaking wet and without his eye patch, came running around the corner, almost tripping over his pant legs as he tried to fasten them closed. He stopped in front of them, looking almost a little scared, though smug at the same time. "I was never here!" he hissed quietly, holding out his hands.

His audience all gave him looks of concern, and maybe a little terror. But then, Gippal jumped as they all heard the crack again, this time louder. He turned, and then ran down the hall, turning at another corner. Turning to where the shot came from, they all saw Brother, looking like he was about to kill someone and holding a gun.

"Gippal!" he screamed, starting in a run in the way he'd gone. "You get back here and let me kill you! How dare you shower with Rikku!"

He was gone in an instant, and the group was left to look at each other. "Well," Nhadala cleared her throat. "That would explain why he was all wet."

"Brother!"

Again, they turned. This time, Rikku came running down the halls. She was soaking wet, wearing nothing but a towel that she had clutched around her form. Her hair was down, and looked ready to strangle someone, mainly her sibling. She didn't even stop to say anything.

"Come back here!" she screamed, chasing after the two. "Don't you hurt him!"

"Rikku!" Astrah screamed, right on her trail. She was in her nightclothes like her husband was, barefooted like they all were. "Wait for me! Brother, sweetie, please don't hurt him! I was nieces and nephews!"

The minute she was gone, they all heard the loudest of those voices. "Brother!" Cid shouted, looking even angrier than his son, shaking his fist in the air. "Leave 'em alone, ya hear!"

Gippal appeared from which he came and crossed the intersection, Brother hotly on his trail. Cid paused, the two women following behind.

"Don't kill him!"

"Honey, please stop!"

"Fine, I'll just castrate him!" Brother yelled in response.

With that, the men present seemed to cringe at the thought. The older man's eyes widened at it, the steam from his anger seen. "Brother! You can't castrate him, or kill him!" he shouted, running after them. "He has to get Rikku pregnant first!"

As the crowd disappeared, the audience looked at each other, all wide eyed and a little disturbed. At the noise, Lulu adjusted a now quiet Vidina in her arms. Nooj just shook his head. "I absolutely can not wait until _their_ wedding."

Yuna just looked over to Tidus, laughing nervously. "It'll be interesting."

Her husband raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. "Just a little bit?"

She shrugged, smiling the same. "Well, maybe."

"I'm only gonna hurt him a little!"

Everyone's head whipped to the next chorus of sound, "Brother!"

The End

(For now)

* * *

Okay, yes, some of you may have read something similar to this before. I read something like this by another author, and to tell you the truth, that's a little scary, I thought of this before I read it. Go figure. But still, I did come up with thisby my little self, and I'm not trying to steal it from anyone.

Also, just in case you guys want to know, I am going to write a sequel. It won't be a realy story, and it won't be mainly on Rikku and Gippal either. It'll just be a little collection of fic-lettes that happen after this. It'll be about all the characters, and what happens to them as they all age. After that, there will be another real story, and that one's gonna be... eighteen years after this one. So, stay tuned. Hope to hear from you all.


	41. Note

TTL-Note

Hello, and thank you very much for reading my first FF X-2 story. I'm very proud of my work on this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. For all of you who've stuck with me until the very end and had to put up with my evilness in cliffies, I congradulate you for your effort. Not a lot of people can do that.

Anyway. But, if you all liked this story, you'll be happy to know that there is a sequal to it. All you have to do is scoot yourselves over to my personal profile, and then find the link for 'Til Death Due Us Part.' (Yes, I started it already.) Just read it. Please? And review for me?

Just thought you'd all want to know, since I can't personally contact all of you at once without doing this. Anyway, just so you know, 'The Thin Line' is over... so sad to see it go. But I'm hoping that some of you will actually stay with me. Like I said, in the ending chapter, there is the story after this, and the story after that. So, there will be about a total of three FFX-2 stories. Maybe four, if I'm up to it.

Thanks again, and read my new story!


End file.
